NinjaGo-Masters of Spinjitsu-The Ten Elements & the Weapons of Steel
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: One year after the defeat of the Overlord; the boys & Nya stumble upon an underground cave below their new dojo with a prophecy. The guys must find five girls who are destined to fight with them as well as finding the Weapons of Steel! Garmadon also reveals his full story when a ghost from his past returns. Not to mention the family issues! Can the ninja save the day once more?
1. Prologue

'One ninja will rise above the others, and he shall become the Green Ninja. And thus he shall bestow the power of the four golden weapons, and he shall defeat the Dark Lord'

This prophecy had come into the hands of five teenagers, the masters of Spinjitsu who had received the power of the first Spinjitsu master.

And so Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd had fulfilled the prophecy, defeating the Overlord and his stone army, receiving their true potentials as masters of the four elements, Garmadon was restored to normal, and peace was once again in Ninjago.

The five heroes were finally able to enjoy life, but was ready for any trouble to showing its face again.

One year after the defeat of the Overlord, that trouble happened.


	2. Chapter 1

"One year since we became heroes! Shouldn't we be celebrating with Sensei and the others?" Nya asked.

"We are," Kai was not paying attention.

"Playing Sitar Legend and eating 6 pizzas does not count!" Nya pursed her lips. Her brother and friends could be so annoying.

"Besides Nya, my parents are out and Sensei is away," Lloyd clicked on his controller.

"Ever since we got the dojo rebuilt you all have been lying around doing nothing, how about we do something more constructive?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Sensei," Cole laughed.

"Well, when something just BLOWS up and we need to go save the day-" Nya was stopped by a roar and crash sound. The six ran outside to find their dragon, with a leg stuck in the ground.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Jay helped their pet lift his foot out of the hole.

"Hey! Look," Kai noticed the hole lead to another room underneath the dojo.

"It seems that this dojo was built on top of ruins," Zane analyzed.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Lloyd hopped down first.

When the friends got down, the walls were painted with ancient drawings.

"Hey this looks like the temple of light on the Dark Island," Cole looked around.

"Yea only, there are a lot more pictures… hey look it's us!" Jay ran over to one of the walls. "Yea, here's us five… and- who are they?"

"It seems to be ten of us," Zane commented.

"Ten Ninja? But there're five… wait… I think they're girls!" Kai noticed the others.

"Girl ninja? No way," Cole pushed Kai out of the way to look for himself.

"Look," Nya was looking at the room, "There are five corners to this cavern, and there's each of your symbols in them, try using your element swords, maybe something will happen".

The five stuck their swords into the spots. A pedestal in the center of the room lifted, bearing a scroll.

"Check it out," Jay ran over first.

"What's it say?" Lloyd asked Zane.

"It looks like the ancient writing from the scroll with the green ninja prophecy," Jay noticed.

"It is in fact the exact same writing, give me a moment to decipher it," Zane looked the scroll over. "It's instructions".

"Come on, Zane, read it," Nya urged.

"It says… push the blue stone…" Zane turned.

"What stone?" Cole looked.

"How about this one?" Lloyd pressed the blue stone on the pedestal that the scroll was on. A voice started talking, making the others jump.

"Greetings ninja, if you've found this cavern, my grandson, you and your friends have defeated the Overlord and restore my oldest son to normal".

"Son? That means he's the first Spinjitsu master and Lloyd's grandfather," Jay said.

"Shh!" Cole shushed.

"Now ninja, a new challenge awaits you. The four golden weapons of Spinjitsu are gone, so you must find the Ten Weapons of Steel to defeat an agent of evil".

"Weapons of Steel? So there are more secret weapons," Kai looked at the others.

"But before you have a remote chance of locating these, you must find the five female ninja. Together you must decipher my clues as you find each one. More will be revealed as you accomplish each task. Now ninja, a new chapter has been opened, go forth and search out your new partners, only then will the rest of this recording be heard".

"So now we have to start this search, what will Sensei think when we tell him about this?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, but I think we better start that search… Zane does that scroll say anything else? A clue or something?" Nya looked over.

"It's a set of clues, but we should do them in order, here's the first one: The first of the female ninja you seek is the shocking pale blue ninja of water. She is noble and clever. The ocean has left its mark on her".

"So the first will be a water ninja?" Jay asked. "But what does that mean? The ocean has left its mark on her?"

"Well, if she's the ninja of water, then maybe she'll be near water?" Lloyd spoke up.

"That would make sense… we were kind of found in our elements," Zane agreed.

"So do you think she'll be near Ninjago Beach?" Kai suggested.

"It's the best we got… but I still don't get the mark thing…" Cole shook his head.

"Maybe we'll know when we see her," Nya let it go. "Now let's go and cover this thing up… we don't need Sensei freaking out".

"Wait, wait!" Jay stopped. "Are we gonna tell them about this?"

"I think we should when the time is right… we'll head to the beach tomorrow morning, now come on Jay," Lloyd gestured.


	3. Chapter 2

"And where do you think you are going?" Sensei didn't even turn around to know his students were creeping out.

"We were gonna go to the beach today," Nya shrugged, "Nope, nothing suspicious there".

"Very well then, have a nice day".

"We will Sensei," Cole started shoving his friends along.

"Okay, now, the master said she would be noble and clever," Kai looked around.

"Maybe she's one of the lifeguards?" Zane looked around.

"Maybe, but there are twelve lifeguards and seven of them are girls, how do we know which one is the right one?" Lloyd counted the girls.

"Well, whichever we think possesses the qualities will be the right one," Cole answered.

"Jay? Is that you?" Jay spun around to see one of the lifeguards walking over. She had wild red brown hair, crystal blue eyes and freckles.

"Misty?" Jay looked in disbelief.

"Uh, Jay, something you're not telling me?" Nya folded her arms.

"You must be Nya! My little brother has told quite a bit about you… whenever he spares a care to write me… but I didn't know you were in NinjaGo City! After the Overlord massacre I thought you were travelling somewhere on that bounty of yours," Misty shot him a look.

"Jay, you never told us you had a sister!" Kai was looking her up and down.

"Well…" Jay started.

"Well nothing, I left home when he was just a kid, I got three years on him," Misty nugied Jay. "Been living on the beach and wherever I can since I was fifteen.

"So Jay was twelve and you left him?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, I couldn't take mom and dad and their insane inventions all the time… I'm an inventor myself, which is how I've survived out here… plus we were born and raised in a junk yard in the middle of a dessert… I couldn't live without enough water!" Misty let Jay go. She brushed her wild hair back in a ponytail when the ninja noticed something on her face.

"Hey what's that?" Zane asked.

"Oh it's a birthmark, I find it funny of how much I love water and it's shaped like a seashell," Misty chuckled.

"Ocean's mark! I think we've just found our water ninja," Cole and the others looked at Misty.

"Who me? A ninja? No way, I'm a lifeguard, ain't nothing special here," Misty shook her head.

"But your name even sounds like something the ninja of water would have," Nya pointed out.

"Listen I-" Misty was cut off when she heard a yell. "Hold on dudes, I gotta go". Misty sprinted for a wooden staff and a board in the sand and swam quickly out to the open water. There was little girl in the water with a fin swimming toward her.

"Oh no you don't," She stood up on her board with her staff and used it to smack it around and pulled the younger girl on the board.

"Did you see that?" Jay never saw his sister like that before. "She didn't tell me she could do that!"

Misty rode the wave in and helped the girl off to the sand. "Thanks Misty." She hugged her.

"No prob Sunny. Now go along and play safe," Misty patted her head. "Sorry guys, duty called".

"You-and the-how?" Jay couldn't talk.

"You're brave and noble, and clever, everything the prophecy said about the ninja of water. Misty, come back with us," Cole said.

"Well, I could use a new living quarters, sure, let me grab my stuff and I'll go back with you when my shift is done," she agreed.

"Hey Misty!"

"Oh! That's my cue, see ya later," Misty darted for the head lifeguard tower.

"You have some sister, Jay," Kai was staring in Misty's direction.

"I guess- wait… you're crushing on my older sister!?" Jay jumped back.

"It would make sense, the way Kai practically begged her to come back," Zane added.

"Well, so what if I am?! You're dating Nya," Kai pointed to his younger sister.

"So what? Misty has three years on you, I'm the same age as Nya, it's different," Jay snapped back.

"Hey, I'm your twin Kai, do not drag me into this, just admit it," Nya folded her arms and smirked.

"I think you are," Lloyd smirked too.

"Stay out of this Lloyd, no one's asking you," Kai shot Lloyd a look.

"Well, whatever, Misty will be living at the dojo now, so it's a good thing you don't care," Cole said. "Now, who would like to try and prove themselves better at surfing than me?"

"I'll take you up on that challenge," Kai picked up his board. Lloyd grabbed one too.

"I'm coming too," Lloyd started out ahead.

"I think I'll just sun bathe or something, maybe talk to Misty," Nya shrugged.

"Zane and I will join in convincing my sister… I don't want to believe she's a ninja but…" Jay trailed off.

"But she's better than you?" Zane finished. Jay didn't answer, just glanced at his friend, annoyed. The six split.

***So... Jay has a big sis! Didn't see that one coming did you? XD And also, I made Nya Kai's twin because they look to be the same age (to me). Plus I thought it'd be fun to do that XD**


	4. Chapter 3

"Did you have a nice day?" Wu saw his students walking in.

"We all had a good time, you should have gone with us," Zane answered.

"Who's you're new friend? Finally found a girlfriend Lloyd?" Garmadon and Misako came out, acknowledging Misty.

"Daaaad…" Lloyd moaned.

"I'm Misty, Jay's older sister. Him and his friends think I'm a ninja or something," she laughed.

"We'll fill you guys in later," Kai whispered as they passed. "For now, Misty is staying with us here".

Later Kai and the others led sensei down the cavern the dragon punched a hole in, explaining about the five female ninja and the quest to find them and the weapons of steel.

"So you think that Misty is the first of five?" Wu asked.

"Yes, she has a birthmark like a seashell, she loves the water, she even risked her life to save a girl. We think she fits the description perfectly," Zane confirmed.

"Well, everyone except Jay," Cole punched Jay in the arm.

"Hey, she doesn't even believe us about her being a ninja…" Jay folded his arms.

"Well, show her stuff, maybe she'll come around," Misako suggested.

"Hey guys, you'know for ninja you guys sit around and play a lot," Misty walked in.

"Trust me, videogames is all they do," Nya laughed.

"Hey is that Spinjitsu Smash?!" Misty hopped around front.

"Yea, and I'm the best," Jay tried to push his sister away.

"Here, Misty you can play on my controller; I'd love to see Jay get his butt kicked," Cole tossed his controller to her.

"Thanks mate," she sat down.

"Oh I gotta see this!" Lloyd made himself comfortable.

The siblings were almost match but when the warriors started coming in faster, Misty was on it, hitting every button. When the screen flashed 'GAME OVER' Jay dropped the remote, stunned.

"Looks like things haven't changed much Jay Jay," Misty elbowed her brother, "But you have gotten quite better". She got up with the others, "Hey think you can show me that training course? I'd love to give it a go!"

Jay sat in the room with Nya who walked over.

"Aww, did your pride get hurt by your older, and way cool sister," Nya kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yea…" Jay's face went red.

"That training course was something else," Misty chuckled.

"Well, you did perfectly, you should be a ninja," Kai said.

"And, did you know that amazing training course was built by Jay?" Zane asked.

"Wow really? I never realized he was that good… where is Jay?" Misty looked around.

"I think I have a clue," Nya got up. "There's something I think you will like to see".

"Come on, Misty?! My embarrassing older sister? The ninja of Water?" Jay was walking around observing the wall paintings of the 5 female ninja. The water ones depicted his sister perfectly, curly red hair, all in baby blue, and wielding her element; water.

"That me?" Jay turned around; it was Misty and the others. "So this, this is what you were talking about? I am a ninja? And I'm a part of that prophecy?"

"Yea, it's just as we said; will you take up your whip and become our water ninja?" Cole asked.

"Only if it's alright with my little brother," Misty looked at Jay sadly.

Jay was quiet but he nodded, "Only because it'd be boring without you," he grinned.

"Thanks little brother," Misty grinned back.

After that was said the voice of the master started speaking, "Well done ninja, you have found and convinced Misty: the ninja of water. But now it is time to find the second: The ninja of Animals".

"Bring it on," Lloyd said.

"What does the scroll say Zane?" Nya asked.

"The pine green ninja of animals. She will be on the outskirts in seclusion for this is all she knows. She is stubborn but will always help others. You will know her by the animal in her eyes".

"So she's somewhere secluded? Maybe a mountain?" Kai thought.

"Whatever it is, we should go out tomorrow and start searching, it's getting late, let's go back up, Misty maybe tomorrow we can show you Spinjitsu," Jay put an arm around his sister.

***Tee hee, Garmy, why do I give you the best bits? Shame on you, embarrassing your son like that XD Lol, even MORE embarrassing scene happens later on XD And poor Lloyd... his parents just add fuel to the fire XD**

**But enough about that!**

**Misty kicks butt huh? Lol I actually base Misty and Jay's relation ship off me and my own little brother... only difference is that I'm 15 and he'll be 14 XD And in some cases he is better at certain video game than I am XD And I am not that athletic actually... blame arthritis, but I will only tell that story if someone asks XD**

**Lol, anyways... who is the Pine Green Ninja? And will she be even easier to convince? Yea, I said she'd be a stubborn one XD**

**I actually have most of the chapters written they just need to be reviewed for errors XD**

**Hope you're enjoying this so far XD**


	5. Chapter 4

"So, the next girl you have to find is the ninja of animals… and she lives in a secluded place?" Sensei Wu asked.

"That's right sensei we were thinking of searching the mountains where we first found the bounty," Cole said.

"I'm not too sure she'll be around the mountains if she's the ninja of animals," Garmadon spoke up, "Perhaps she'll be in the Ninjago forest, that place is teeming with creatures".

"Got a point, I guess we'll start there," Zane said.

"Then you must be leaving if you are going to find her," Misako got up.

"Guys, I think we're going camping," Jay agreed.

The ninja and Nya traveled till nightfall by that time they were dead center in the middle of the woods.

"It's so… creepy here in the dark…" Misty looked around.

"Please, this is nothing! I once traveled around to the cemetery of the Fangpyre and the mountain cave where the Hypnobri lived," Lloyd scoffed.

"That was you!?" Misty looked in surprise. Lloyd nodded.

"How do you think we got him and trained him to be the Green Ninja?" Kai nugied Lloyd.

"Stop it, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Lloyd threw Kai off.

"True, but that was just because of an age potion," Zane pointed out.

"So… whatever happened to your golden weapons?" Misty started up.

"Taken by Garmadon and later destroyed… but that was all before we ended the Overlord's hold on him," Cole said.

"Yea but now we need to look for the ten weapons of steel… they're the next best thing from what we've heard… but first we need to find the other four ninja," Jay nodded. That's when a wolf howled, freezing everybody.

"So… gonna teach me Spinjitsu yet? You'know… in case I have to defend myself?" Misty looked around.

"I'm sure Kai would LOVE to teach you," Nya sweetly smiled at her brother. Kai's face went red but he got up.

"From my understanding, when we first learned it, we just realized that after mastering the training course, which you've done already, we just had to go through the motion". Kai demonstrated. "You try it".

"Okay…" Misty focused. She stepped through motions quickly and found herself in a whirlwind of light blue. She abruptly stopped herself. "Was that it? Did I do it?"

"Ha, look at your outfit, you tell us," Kai folded his arms, grinning. Misty was wearing a baby blue ninja suit with a whip on her silver belt.

"Nice job, 'Ninja of Water'," Jay clapped his sister on the back. Out of nowhere what seemed to be a wolf leaped over and pounced on Jay. "A little help guys!?" Jay was pinned down.

The others sprang into action and Nya grabbed the nearest broken branch limb. Cole kicked the big dog off his friend who jumped up and grabbed his nun chucks. Cole was about to strike the dog with his scythe.

"HEY! Don't you hurt him!" A spear nearly took Cole's arm off. "If you touch him you're gonna lose some limbs". A small slender figure hopped down from a tree. She was about eighteen. Half her hair was flopped over her left eye and the rest tied up in a high left bun.

"And who are you?! And what is THAT?!" Lloyd had a ball of green energy and was about ready to throw it at her.

"Names Dana, I'm the ranger for this forest, and I enjoy peace so I hate campers! That includes the ones trying to hurt my dog".

"THAT," Jay pointed, "is a DOG?!"

"Don't get smart with me mister nun chucks, he's a Rottweiler and doesn't appreciate campers same as me". Dana glared, picking her spear out of the dirt.

"Well, in case you don't recognize us miss Dana, but we're the ninja who saved the world," Cole folded his arms.

"Cole, do not make her angry," Zane warned his friend.

"Yea, like I care," she rolled her eyes. "Out here I'm unaffected by your silly little problems".

"Yea well, sorry to intrude but actually, we're looking for a ninja," Cole started.

"Cole, why are telling HER?!" Kai pointed.

"Because, I think we just found her," Cole said. Everyone looked at her.

"Me, a ninja? Oh my gosh, you guys haven't been drinking the lake water have you?" Dana held her face.

"What? No, but I can definitely see you are the one; the ninja of animals," Cole said.

"Trust me, I didn't believe them when told me either," Misty stepped forward.

"And how can you tell this?" Dana was looking annoyed.

"Well, one of the weapons of steel is a spear, and that does seem what you are the most capable of using," Zane said.

"I can't believe this; I have to deal with seven crazy campers. Well, how else can you prove this?" Dana shook her head.

"You have stealth like a ninja. Plus you seem to be quite stubborn like what the scroll said," Lloyd answered.

"Well, I don't suppose I could learn that Spinjitsu thing you guys can do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can, and we can show you," Kai nodded.

"Tell ya what, stay at my cabin tonight, and if tomorrow you can teach me then I'll go with you. I'm not one to sit by if people do need me".

"That was also a characteristic of the Ninja of Animals," Nya remembered the other feature from the clues.

***Haha... one of my most favorite scenes to write was when Dana comes in XD And trust me, Dana is the most stubborn attitudey girl ever XD **

**Soooo... you can already guess which ninja is in love with her... no? Lol, well, I'll try and get the next part up ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 5

"So you guys rebuilt this place after those Serpentine burned it all down?" Dana looked around. The new friends were in the dining room waiting for whatever Zane was making them for breakfast.

"Yea, it was a lot of work but when we all worked together with our parents and friends, it actually wasn't that hard," Kai explained.

"Mmm, I haven't seen my parents in a long time… I can't remember the last time I had a friend," Dana bit her lip but she quickly changed the subject. "So… where's sensei and your guys parents?"

"Well, my dad all the way in Ninja Town, not too far from Ninjago City," Cole said.

"Our parents are in a junk yard inventing whatever crazy robots they can come up with," Misty scoffed it a little. Jay looked at her funny. He still didn't know what she disliked about their parents.

"And mine and Nya's are uh… well dead we think…" Kai looked sad.

"You think?" Dana looked at him in surprise.

"Well, they went away but never came back…" Nya decided to answer that. "Kai and I were only fifteen. We actually own the 'Four Weapons' shop here in Ninjago".

"My father is away at a robotics convention in the city," Zane came out.

"And my parents are still in bed probably, and my uncle may be out for a bit" Lloyd finished. "What's for breakfast Zane?"

"And please tell us Misako went shopping so we don't have to eat oatmeal again," Cole looked at the covered tray.

"As a matter of fact she did," Zane removed the lid. "Pancakes anyone?"

"Alright!" Jay went for them first.

"Jay don't take them all!" Nya pulled a couple off her boyfriend's plate.

Dana watched the friends talk about their daily lives and saw how they interacted. 'Wow, for ninja, they sure don't act like it… they're like regular people'

"Dana, aren't you hungry," Zane snapped her out of it.

"Oh yea," Dana took a couple. "Wow, I've never had food like this is a long time". She smiled. "So what did you guys have planned for today?"

"Well, we were planning on helping you improve your Spinjitsu," Misty swallowed.

"Please, you guys don't have stop your lives for me," Dana set her fork down.

"Come on, we need the exercise anyways," Kai shrugged.

"Oh but if that was ME saying that," Nya rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! This course is rigged," Dana kicked one of the dummies who spun around and knocked her over.

"No, this is how we learned," Misty said. "I may only be a ninja for about… four days, but I'm a fast learner, I'm a life guard so that helped me get strong, it prepared me for my destiny".

"Yea well, what about me?" Dana folded her arms, "I've been living in the forest for as long as I can remember, I don't have a skill like you guys… Kai was a blacksmith, Nya and Jay, you're mechanical geniuses, Cole, you left home to get stronger, Zane, come on you're a nindroid… and Lloyd; you were trained by all five".

"You know what, you've given me an idea," Jay said. Dana looked at him questionably. "You're right, we've all had been trained in ways that prepared us for the battle of the Overlord. But I think we've been trained in our element".

"I get it, you're saying that Dana has had to of been trained in her own way growing up as the forest ranger," Cole agreed.

"I agree, she seemed to have been doing better at learning when we were at her cabin," Zane also agreed.

"SO Dana has to learn Spinjitsu up there? I don't know guys," Nya shook her head. "Ot doesn't really make sense"

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Lloyd sided with the others.

"Looks like we're going camping again," Kai said.

"Forrest, I missed you," Dana sniffed the air.

"Alright, now let's get down to business," Kai said.

"Yes we can't move on until you fully accept your destiny…" Zane said.

"Wait though… we were able to move on and I hadn't even learned Spinjitsu yet…" Misty remembered.

"Right… it was when Jay and you mended your brother sister bond we were able to move on…" Zane agreed.

"Then what's holding me back?" Dana folded her arms.

"Maybe this has something to do with your parents," Lloyd thought.

"Oh…" Dana's face fell, "My parents… they're… they're dead". She bit her lip. Everyone else was taken aback. They just thought that she ran away.

"Then… well… what happened?" Jay asked.

"Well, a long time ago when I was ten… my family and I lived in Gemonoki Village," Dana started. "And one day we were attacked by skeleton warriors. My parents were among those who were murdered… and well, I ran as fast as I could… found that old cabin… and I never left". Dana shrugged. "Later on the mayor of Ninjago heard I was living out there and I was hired as ranger… that was at least a year ago. Who would've known I'd meet you guys".

"Wow… so you've been living here for nine years?" Nya asked.

"Yep… but I hate thinking about that stuff… what matters is I 'fulfill' my destiny as you guys put".

"Wait a second," Nya stopped her. "She's not putting her heart into it… that's it!"

"Okay, what's the matter? What's holding her back then?" Lloyd asked.

"I think she needs to mend a bond…" Misty started.

"Or maybe make one," Jay and the others looked at Cole then at Dana.

"What?! What is going on in your minds?" Cole's eyes narrowed.

"Cole, Dana," Zane addressed the two. "Do you like each other?"

"WHAT?! NO!" The two answered at the same time and turned their backs to each other.

"Yes, that is it," Zane nodded.

"Cole, you know the mission, be honest," Kai put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fine," Cole growled, "But I didn't exactly want to do this in front of you guys". Cole grabbed Dana and kissed her. She jumped back when he let go.

"What was that!?" Dana wiped her mouth.

"Well, I'm being honest," Cole shrugged. Dana looked at him. Cole just noticed the others had hid around a couple trees. "That's not exactly what I had in mind guys".

"Being honest?" Dana looked at him again. "Well, if you want ME to be honest… I've loved you from the moment you stood up to me". It was now quiet and Cole just realized he was blushing. "I'll be a ninja… if you'll have me," Dana had a tight smile.

"Of course you're welcome to be our animal ninja," Kai came out.

"But the fact remains if you can do Spinjitsu," Misty followed.

Dana spun around in a tornado of green with orange paw prints. When she stopped to face the others she was wearing a full body, pine green ninja suit with gold armor. There was a spear hooked to her back holder.

"Nice job, now I suggest we take some time off, we found two ninja, but I say we take a few days off," Jay suggested.

"Well then, anybody up for a swim?" Misty darted with Nya for the lake.

"Do NOT drink that water!" Dana ran after the others.

***Aww what a cheesy little chapter :'D It makes you wanna puke rainbows XD Lol, Right now I've been so kriffin' busy with home schooling and blah blah blah science and math and all that boring jazz XD**

**I'm gonna try to be focused on this fic at the moment, ever since Star Wars: The Clone Wars has gotten so lame, NinjaGo has moved from second to first and TCW moved back to 5th place XD **

**So enough of this... **

**Next chapters, things gets even better :D And... we get to meet the rest of Cole's family... *teehee* and Lloyd gets embarrassed by his parents... oh boy you'll love that... **

**Anyways, I also came up with last names for the ninja/characters who we don't really know... so here's the list:**

**Kai and Nya Blackman**

**Jay and Misty Walker**

**Lloyd Garmadon**

**Cole Stone**

**Zane Julien**

**Skyla Jewels**

**Lindsy Dillan**

**Dana Hoffman**

**This ends this chapter's lengthy author note ^-^**


	7. Chapter 6

"Welcome Dana, ninja of animals. The next task is before you all," the recording welcomed the ninja.

"Hey! He knew my name!?" Dana started to freak out.

"It's prophecy, of course he'll have know your name," Lloyd said.

"What does the description of the next ninja say?" Jay was getting impatient.

"It is about the purple ninja of sound. She is strong and loving, with a heart of gold. Her voice has great power," Zane read.

"Well if she has talent… maybe she'll come from Cole's hometown?" Kai suggested.

"It's worth a shot; I've been wanting to pay a visit to Ninja Town again. I haven't gone back since we went to win the Blade Cup," Cole agreed.

"Well then let's grab the dragon and get going! I'll start packing!" Nya ran out.

"Dragon?!" Dana gasped.

"Yea, wanna see him?" Lloyd and Cole took Dana out to show her their pet.

"Oh my gosh!" Dana smiled as she pet the scaly beast.

"Yea, and now he's yours too. You're one of us now," Lloyd grinned.

The ride to Ninja Town wasn't long. An hour at the most, but being there were now eight riding there wasn't a lot of space.

"Okay, okay, when can we get off?!" Dana squealed in fear. She was tightening her grip around Cole's waist.

"Hey don't heimlich me!" Cole coughed. She loosed her grip a little.

"Hey we're here!" Jay pointed.

"There's your house!" Zane pointed to the house in the middle of town.

The ninja and the dragon landed roughly on the ground. Dana slid off and was shaking and stiff.

"You get use to it," Nya patted her on the back. "Come on".

The friends walked into the house. Cole's dad wasn't there but two younger kids, twins were running around, playing ninja as it seemed.

"COLE!" the girl shrieked and glomped Cole. The boy followed.

"Cameron, Cammi!" Cole laughed as the twins hung on to him. "Where's dad?"

"Oh… he's in the other room prepping the guest room…" Cammi clicked her heels together.

"But… how did he know we were coming?" Cole asked.

"Aww, looky! It's Cole!" a voice came.

"Oh crap," Cole looked grieved. "Hi Colette".

"Colette?" Kai asked.

"Yea… these are my twin brother and sister… and MY twin Colette…" Cole sighed.

"Yea, it looks like you dropped in! Back from your freaky training academy?" Colette scoffed.

"Hey, me and my friends saved the world by our 'freak' show as you put it," Cole frowned.

"Man no one is telling us about their families," Kai shot Jay a look.

"You must be his friends. I'm Colette, I'm a professional dancer in Ninjago City," she looked past Cole.

"Hey do you know any singers… female singers?" Misty cut in.

"Do I know singers? Of course I do!" Colette rolled her eyes. "Who do want an autograph of?"

"Oh… well, we need to meet one actually… there's one we're looking for in particular, but we don't know her name," Nya said.

"Okay Colette, your room is… Cole?" Cole's dad walked right in. "What are you doing here?

"Visiting, digging up some stuff for our latest mission," Zane answered.

Cole's dad just realized Dana was holding Cole's hand. "So you have a girlfriend now?" Cole switched over.

"Uh… yea, kind of?" Cole blushed. Dana kicked him in the shin, "Okay yes!"

"Haha! Who knew little brother Cole would land a girl, being a ninja!" Colette scoffed.

"Hey we saved your butt when the Overlord was turning everyone into zombies," Cole snapped.

"Well, hey at least I'm famous".

"I'm a ninja," Cole shrugged.

"I'm older than you".

"At least I don't wear heels that make me look taller," Cole smirked.

"Oh crap, here they go again," Cammi sighed.

"Did they always fight like this?" Lloyd asked.

"Sadly… yes…" Cole's dad shook his head. "One reason he was anxious to get out of here when he was younger".

"What a pair… they look practically identical and yet different in every way imaginable," Zane observed.

"Yea… even me and Misty weren't this bad…" Jay looked over at his older sister.

"HEY!" Dana broke the twins. "Listen, Cole, we have a job to do, so stop acting like a baby and shut your mouth!" Cole narrowed his eyes at Colette.

"I could hit you so hard you could be knocked to the house a block from here," Cole raised his fist.

"Here," Colette flew a piece of paper to the friends, "If you're looking for a singer, they will be at that benefit concert at Ninjago beach tomorrow night".

"Thanks Colette," Cole managed to say. "Come on guys we have work to do".

"How will you manage to get in?" Colette asked.

"Hey, we're ninja!" Kai said.

"Okay we all suited up?" Cole cracked his knuckles. The others were in their ninja suits and ready to go. Nya was in a black version of her dress.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we would sneak in as performers?" Nya laced her boots up.

"Sorry, I don't feel like making a scene, I'm with Cole on this one," Kai agreed with his friend.

"Come on," Misty punched the air. This was Dana and Misty's first sneak in mission. The boys and Nya weren't too thrilled because Misty wasn't exactly the picture of subtly.

"Wow, the whole city is here!" Jay and the others were sitting at the top of the stage trusses looking out at the audience.

"Yea no kidding," Lloyd looked down.

"I still do not like heights… but it's better that we're stationary," Dana was gripping the truss pipe.

"Hey I got you," Cole put an arm around her waist.

"Aw," Dana started kissing him.

"Aw come on… get a room," Lloyd pretended to barf.

"Lloyd once you get a girlfriend, you will take back everything," Jay patted Lloyd on the back.

"No thanks… my parents keep nudging me to get a girlfriend… I don't need my friends telling me…" Lloyd scrunched his nose.

"Hey the performers are backstage, time to make like ninjas," Kai started down.

"But we are ninjas," Zane followed.

"Zane…? remember? Jokes? Did you turn off your funny switch again?" Jay followed after Zane.

"Shut up," Nya rolled her eyes.

When the friends got down they landed behind crates of sound equipment and instruments.

"Look! She must be the first going on," Cole saw a girl with her hair tied up in two buns with excess hair hanging from them. She wore a purple long sleeve jacket that went down to her ankles with black platform heels. She looked like a pop star.

"Hey she's in purple, do you think…" Kai started, "Wait… where's Lloyd?"

"AHHH!" Lloyd landed flat on his back. He apparently didn't grip the rope tight enough.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The girl ran over to him. "Hey… you're the green ninja!" she gasped, stepping back.

"Yea… and you're Lin Lin, you're my favorite singer," Lloyd sat up.

"Why were spying on my show? And you can just call me Lindsy, Lin Lin is my stage name," Lindsy blushed.

"Uh… guys?" Lloyd looked back. The others came out from their hiding spot.

"Oh my gosh! You're the ninja who saved us!" Lindsy gasped again. "It's so amazing to meet you guys… but who are you three?"

"I'm Nya, Kai is my brother," Nya leaned on Kai, "And that's Misty, my boyfriend Jay's sister, and Dana is Cole's gal, they're ninja".

"Oh… so you don't have a girl Lloyd?" Lindsy helped him up.

"No," Lloyd drew his arm back from her hold. "I'm not really on the dating market right now…"

"Oh… listen, I have to go on in a few minutes… but why are you here?" the singer asked.

"Well, we are in search for three more ninja to complete our team… one of them happens to be the purple ninja who has a beautiful voice," Kai said.

"O really? I love purple! No singer here likes it… I'm the only one," Lindsy snickered.

"You are?" Zane asked.

"Yea… it's funny because I'm the only girl performing and I have more awards than the guys here," Lindsy laughed. "I think ninja are so cool. I always wanted to be one when I was little".

"Lindsy, you're on in 60 seconds," a crew member called her.

"Oopsies! I gotta go get in my harness… You guys can hang back here if you want," Lindsy started up the ladder to the top platforms.

"Guys… she's the purple ninja," Lloyd watched her climb up.

***LE GASP! A cliff hanger! Why do I keep doing cliff hangers when they say one is a ninja? IDK... anyways... Lindsy's hair is supposed to be Sailor Moon style for you who have watched the cheesy yet cute anime show XD **

**Also get the hint yet about Lindsy and Lloyd? Tee Hee. Aren't I so obvious in plot points XD **

**Also... Cole has a brother and two sisters?! Lol yea XD I'm gonna be nice and touch on everyone's family :) Not just Zane and his 'dad' and Lloyd's parents (ma OTP! XD *fangirly squeal*) and OF COURSE, Jay and Misty's parents Ed and Edna... Alsoooo... let's what else I will give away without meaning to... how about... KAI AND NYA'S PARENTS?! (she said like an idiotic talking cow named Otis (watch Back at the Barnyard))**

**oh did I mention much later on I introduce the most screwed up relationship square ever?! And I say relationship square because I hate LOVE TRIANGLES where two guys or girls fight over the same person... **

**So in this, it's he doesn't like her, she used to like the other him but likes her now and him still loves her but he liked a different her for a time and now everything is screwed up because he likes the other her and she likes hims but loves the other her and now the other she is related to her who likes him and the other he is back to liking her who likes him...**

**If that makes any sense... it probably doesn't... all will be revealed I guess in another... what? Ten chapters? I'll try and write and post as much as I can XD **

**Lol, after the most confusing author's note ever... go and enjoy the story XD **


	8. Chapter 7

"The pop sensation Lin Lin is our eighth ninja of sound?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"She seems flighty… but she has a genuine heart," Zane observed.

"It's her no doubt in my mind," Lloyd confirmed.

"Oh no… love hater is in love," Misty laughed.

"Am not," Lloyd snapped.

"Oh look who's in the hot seat now," Kai chuckled.

Nya put an arm around Lloyd, "Well, at least your dad will be happy".

"Shut it Nya," Lloyd took her arm off him.

"And now pop sensation Lin Lin!" The others turned to the announcer.

"Hey hey Ninjago City!," Lindsy swooped down on her cable. "As you all know, as you are my fans, I'm also one: Of ninja".

"What she doing? Please tell me she isn't gonna tell everyone we're back here?" Jay looked out.

"Well, I just met some pretty cool ninja who saved us a year ago," she touched the ground and started walking. "And you know, I was afraid to perform this song because I didn't think you guys would like it… but now I just met these ninja… I feel like I was born to be one".

"She wrote a song about being a ninja?" Dana looked at the others. "I'm with Lloyd, she's the one we need".

After the show was over the ninja confronted their soon to be ninja…

"So you guys enjoy the show?" Lindsy came back stage.

"Yea thanks… and that song you opened with… you really want to be a ninja?" Cole asked.

"Oh yea. I'd give my whole career to be one," Lindsy nodded.

"Well then," Kai tossed her a mace, "welcome, purple ninja".

"Serious?" Lindsy swung the mace around. "I can't believe you're just gonna let me be one with you… oh my gosh… hold on, before the crowd leaves… I have something to say to them…" Lindsy practically skipped out on stage with a mic and her mace.

"Where's she going?" Nya started to freak out

"Hey everybody! Before you go I need to tell you something!" the crowd turned back to the stage. "I've been lucky to be a star over night when I was sixteen… but… I have a new calling… I'm leaving the music industry and will trained as a ninja. I hope to be on stage again someday, and I know you'll all welcome me back. So goodnight Ninjago City!".

"Wow, Lindsy, I think you're the first to trust us from the start," Jay said.

"Well, let me just grab my stuff from my trailer and we can go… to where ever you guys live".

"Actually we rebuilt the dojo so we have a stationary place and our ship and dragon," Cole said.

"Even better," Lindsy hopped. She jogged off to behind the stage where the trailers where parked to pack her bags and leave the stage for good.

"You'know, we didn't just look at you and wanted you to be a ninja," Lloyd started as the friends were walking through Ninjago city. Lindsy wasn't a ninja yet so she couldn't sneak around like them. The others were in their casual clothes to not draw a crowd.

"Really? Then why did you come to the stage? You just tossed me a mace after I said I always wanted to be a ninja," Lindsy shrugged.

"Well, that's because of the prophecy. You're an exact match," Dana said.

"You'know, before we head up to the dojo, it's late, how 'bout I buy you guys dinner? I have a friend who works at this restaurant. It's a great place," Lindsy offered.

"Thanks sure," Cole agreed.

"Come on. I also sometimes did shows here, so everyone knows me". When the friends got inside Lindsy called out a name. "Skyla! Here, here!"

The girl she was shouting to was obviously Asian. She had silky black hair knotted up with a pair of chopsticks with some hanging down. She also had narrow, grey cat like eyes. "I'm coming Lindsy," she walked over. "Who are your friends?"

"The ninja," she whispered. "They made me one too".

"Yea, well, don't go blabbing all over the city… we're trying to keep this quiet," Kai said.

"Right… got a table in the back for us?"

"You know the restaurant always saves that table for you. Come on," Skyla gestured. "I was hoping to be free the rest of the evening, being everyone is going home in a few, but it's always nice to wait on a friend and the city's heroes".

"She seems nice," Jay said when they were seated.

"Hey," Nya growled.

"Not for me… for Zane," Jay laughed. Zane just looked at Jay in annoyance.

***Alright! She was the easiest huh? But will she be easy to train? Wanting to be a ninja is one thing, but actually doing your best and training is a whole other Quidditch game (yes I am a Potter Head for those who didn't know XD)**

**Lindsy is one of my most fave OCs of NinjaGo because she's just so perky and ditzy and actually, is a lot like Jay in expressing emotions and over reacting XD however she's not the sharpest lightsaber on the rack if you know what I'm saying XD**

**(oh my gosh I hate doing these cheesy plot question things but here it goes anyways XD)**

**Does Lloyd really like Lindsy? **

**Will Skyla play an even bigger part? Or is she just the quiet waitress and Lindsy's best friend?**

**HOW THE HECK WILL GARMADON EMBARRASS HIS SON ABOUT THE NEW GIRL ON THE TEAM!? **

**What happens when sensei Wu leaves for the day leaves his older brother in charge?**

**And what do Ninja do on the spare time you ask? One word: SLENDER.**

**All shall be revealed my readers! **


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Lindsy," Misty rang like an alarm clock. "Wakey, we have to get you into the ninja spirit!"

"Oh right," Lindsy sat up fast and banged her head on the bunk. "I gotta get use to that". She started rubbing her head.

"Come on, we can't do anything until we have breakfast," Nya helped her up. "Everyone is already in the dining room".

"Morning ladies," Jay greeted the girls. Nya took her spot in between in Jay and Kai. Misty hopped down next to the other side of Jay and Lindsy settled next to Lloyd who blushed.

"I see you did get a girl after all Lloyd," Garmadon pointed out the obvious.

"Dad," Lloyd side-glanced Lindsy. "She isn't my girlfriend". Lindsy looked a little hurt, but didn't move from her spot. "She's a new member of the team… that's all".

"Oh but aren't you Lin Lin? You're Lloyd favorite singer. He has every one of your albums and a poster of you in his bunk," Misako just added to the fire.

"Mooooooom!" Lloyd covered his face which was now bright pink. This was too much now. Lindsy seemed happy and love struck after Misako had told her about his love for her.

"Hey guys I made cinnamon oatmeal," Cole walked in. Everyone was quiet and looked alarmed. All but Lindsy looked confused.

"Guys? Are you okay? Aren't you hungry?" Lindsy asked.

"Oh… yes um…" Zane started.

"Oh crap Cole was making breakfast," Lindsy looked to over to Lloyd who muttered that.

"Seriously? But when Zane makes banana pancakes you all flock to it, I make oatmeal with cinnamon, and you all think I'm trying to poison you!"

"I'll have some," Lindsy volunteered. The others practically gasped when she said it.

Before she was about to eat, Dana whispered to her, "seriously, don't eat that, my Cole is no cook".

"Dana! I heard that!" Cole pointed to her.

"Sorry sweetie, it's true," Dana shrugged.

"You had nothing bad to say about the time I made my famous twelve layer lasagna!" Cole growled.

"More like infamous… Cole, your twelve layers of cheese glued our mouths shut," Garmadon cut in.

"Yea, you really thought Jay was speechless the whole night?" Kai laughed. "Remember the duck chowder too?"

"Yeaa…. Don't EVER make that again!" Jay agreed.

The girls giggled, Cole didn't look amused however. Lindsy went ahead and took a spoonful for a split second she had a puckered look but swallowed and covered it up.

"It certainly is different… I have never had anything this," she tried to smile.

"Thanks but we all know that the purple ninja is supposed to be nice, if you don't like it, just say it," Cole chuckled.

"You know… I'd love to see this prophecy you keep talking about," Lindsy said.

"Alright, we can show you," Kai was the first to get up.

"Misako, please, save us indigestion," Jay whispered on the way out. She quietly nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"The Cave of the Master!" Lloyd announced its title.

"Oh my gosh… whoa! Is that me with you guys up there?" She ran over to the first painting with the purple figure on it.

"That's right! We have a mission and that was to find you and four others… now we need only two more and we can set out on the second part of the quest," Kai nodded.

"But before that, do you Lindsy accept your destiny as the purple ninja of sound?" Cole asked.

"Yes I do," she nodded, looking determined.

"Welcome Lindsy, the ninja of sound," Lindsy jumped at the voice as well as Dana.

"I really have to get used to that," Dana sighed.

"Three down… two more to go let's see what it says," Nya grabbed the scroll from its resting place and tossed it Zane.

"The yellow ninja of wind. She is compassionate and wise. She is hardworking but is poor… that's all it says," Zane rolled it back up.

"This is the worst clue ever," Jay complained.

"Well, maybe is it because we already know her or at least seen her?" Cole suggested.

"Maybe… think who do we know?" Misty paced a couple steps.

"You know we shouldn't worry about this now… we have time… it's not like there's a threat now right?" Lloyd shrugged.

"Yea let's go back up… hopefully Misako saved us…" Jay sighed.

"Jay! I heard that!" Cole growled before trying to pull his friend down from the opening he was trying crawl out of.

"Boys," Dana rolled her eyes. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Now ssss, you serve ussss. You're namessss are Morgana, Avia, and Grimsssssly".

"What would you have us do masters?"

"Desssstroy, the ninja sssss".

"SWEET CAKE HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Cole shook Jay.

"HOLY CRAP! I haven't even got two pages!" Jay was tensing up.

"Get the one on the truck! Get it, get it, get it!" Misty was starting to shriek.

"This isn't as easy as it looks!" Jay could've punched his sister.

"You're doing it wrong! Give me the keyboard! I can do it faster!" Lloyd started to wrestle for it. "It's my turn anyways!"

"Watch it!" Nya stretched across to keep running. "If you stop he'll take you! And turn off the stupid flashlight!" Nya started clicking the keyboard.

"Thanks Nya…" Jay said before shoving Lloyd off him. "Where would I be without you?"

"How about losing every video game ever?" Kai chuckled.

"Very funny Kai," Jay narrowed his eyes and decided to watch Nya play.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S COMING BACK!" Lindsy hopped like she was on a trampoline.

"How can you tell?" Zane looked at the screen.

"Because the screen is getting all fuzzy!" Dana was grabbing Cole because she was freaking out.

"I do not understand this game," Zane shook his head.

"Zane, you've never played Slender before?" Lindsy cocked her head.

Just then the computer screen went black. "awwwww" the friends sighed. When they looked back, Wu and Garmadon were in the doorway. Wu was holding the plug.

"You shouldn't be wasting time playing such games!" Wu scolded the ninja and Nya.

"But sensei, we just wanted a day off… besides we only have to find two more ninja. How hard can that be?" Kai excused.

"My brother is right, the fate of Ninjago rests in your hands yet again and you waste your time playing games?" Garmadon looked at Lloyd, "and wrestling for a keyboard? I mean seriously, how did you guys defeat ME?"

"And let us not forget that Lindsy still needs to learn Spinjitsu!" Wu reminded them. "Now go to sleep, I must go on an errand tomorrow because YOUR pet dragon is sick. I will be gone all day but by the time I return you better have the yellow ninja with you or Lindsy must have learned Spinjitsu!"

"Yes sensei," the others sighed.

"Garmadon is in charge of the dojo while I am out," Wu turned. "Do anything to get them moving".

"Oh trust me, I will," Garmadon answered his brother, and eyed the ninja. The others gulped. Garmadon may not have been pure evil anymore, but the last time Wu had left him in charge, the ninja had gotten a butt whooping from both him and Misako for throwing a food fight at dinner. The odds were not exactly in their favor.

The next morning had started off incredibly horrible. For starters, it was dumping rain, yet they were still forced to train Lindsy.

"Man! This feels like boot camp," Dana complained.

"Says the girl who grew up in a forest for how many years?" Lloyd snipped.

"Hey greeny, shut it or I'll add some black and blue to you!" Dana grabbed Lloyd by the collar and raised her fist.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Lloyd put his hands up to block his face. Dana let him go.

"Man, if I stay out here any longer, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Cole was shivering.

"Yea I cannot learn in these conditions," Lindsy's nose was turning bright red and she was starting to sound stopped up.

"Come on, I don't care if we get our butts kicked, we can't do anything if we're sick!" Kai was the first to start in to their rooms.

"I'm with you, my gears will rust if I am out here much longer," Zane agreed. The girls followed and finally Cole and Jay gave into the fact that they will be doomed inside or out.

"Hey guys, we have the place to ourselves," Nya showed the others a note.

"Huh, Wu had some trouble so Garmadon and Misako went out to help him, I wonder what could've happened," Jay passed the note after he was done reading it.

"Or how Wu was able to contact them… I didn't hear a phone ring…" Zane thought.

"Well, come on, I'm gonna order some pizzas!" Misty picked up the phone.

"Hey the chili I started this morning should be done now," Cole took the lid off the pot to smell it.

"Sorry Cole but we want something that'll fill, not empty us even more," Jay snickered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cole looked un-amused.

"Oh put a sock in it both of you," Dana rolled her eyes. "Honestly… is it just me or have we not been working like team?"

"A lot is at stake, and we're all getting up tight…" Zane said.

"Yea," Lloyd agreed. "We have to worry about finding two more ninja, and these new weapons-"

"And now of course the lines are all dead!" Misty finished.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean the storm must've knocked over a phone line… we can leave the dojo and go into to town maybe…" Misty thought.

"I am down with that!" Lindsy ran into her room to change. "Who wants to go to that little pizza shop by that mojo dojo place?"

"Oh the shop by Darreth's. It's been a while since we saw him… That sounds like an idea," Nya agreed.

"Grimsly! Why must us beautiful creatures like Avia and I travel in this revolting place!" Morgana hissed.

"Because, do you want to be seen?! You are a foolish wuss puss," Grimsly snapped.

"Oh no, poor snaky Grimsly is jealous because we have beautiful wings and he has none, and no feet to be exacted," Avia snicked.

"Our mission is to take out the ninja of Ninjago. As it was it took a great deal to subdue the others," Grimsly slithered along.

"Much better! Our flimsy ninja suits were not made for this kind of drenching weather!" Lindsy rubbed her arms through her violet coat.

"Well, maybe we can get an upgrade on our suits… maybe something with more armor to keep the wind out better," Zane suggested.

"I'm down with that," Misty nodded.

"Oh no guys," Lloyd stopped. "Look". Lloyd had pointed to Darreth's Dojo where they'd trained and used as their base when they were training him. The front windows were shattered like someone had thrown rocks through them.

"Whoa what happened here?" Cole looked in.

"I heard on the radio that stuff like this has been happening since last night… they couldn't tell you why though," Jay remembered.

"When did you listen to radio?" Nya looked at him.

"Some people have been known to listen while in the shower," Jay folded his arms.

"Lunch can wait; Dareth is our friend, and maybe something might've happened to him and his students," Zane said.

"The tin can is right, let's go find him then," Dana agreed. The seven spun into their ninja suits. Lindsy however just stood there kind of embarrassed that she didn't learn Spinjitsu.

"Oh come on," Lloyd grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

***one of THE MOST fun chapter by far to write XD and of course like a moroon I basically TOLD you who's the threat XD Oh and who'd want to see a one shot or something about what happened at that food fight? XD And also, I think you'll really like the three 'creatures' that like to bicker XD**

**Oh! Also everyone has nicknames I finally got around to giving them all nicknames, some are endearing, some are shouted in anger or in a threatening way XD**


	10. Chapter 9

***First off, thank you to all your kind reviews :) It's you nice people that give me strength to continue XD 'specially when life gets hard XD Enough of this sappy stuff! Read on! :D**

"It looks like a bomb went off in here," Cole looked around.

"What could've happened? I know Darreth wasn't exactly a good fighter but he certainly wouldn't let anybody tear up his dojo," Nya looked around.

Lindsy was poking her nose around in some rubble of bookcases when something jumped out at her. "AAH!" Lindsy shrieked. She started spinning and before she realized she was in a violet ninja suit with a small mace strapped to her back.

"Lindsy what's wrong?" Misty asked the poor girl.

"Hey you used Spinjitsu!" Cole grinned.

"What are you talking about? I was just freaking out because this rat thing jumped out at me!" Lindsy was shaking.

"But that made you use Spinjitsu, look," Lloyd pointed.

"Oh… hey you're right," Lindsy finally looked down at what she was wearing.

"Hey is this what you were freaking out over?" Dana came in with a pure white cat with dirt splotches all over it.

"Aww it's a kitten! I thought it was something much worst! I love cats!" Lindsy took the cat from Dana.

"Alright new pet!" Jay was getting excited.

"Let's hope Ultra Dragon doesn't get mad at another new pet," Kai chuckled.

Just then there a slithering, hissing noise was heard.

"Guys… what was that?" Lindsy squeaked tightening her grip on the cat she was holding.

"It's coming from underneath," Zane looked at the floor boards.

"Ninja, be ready," Kai pulled his hood over. The others followed. "No one make a sound".

"But you're-" Nya started.

"SH!" Kai shushed. He quietly drew his sword. There was now a creaking sound from the floor boards. Then followed by a cracking sound. Lindsy clung on to Lloyd and the cat.

From under the boards a colorful blur broke out and landed. "Morgana! Grimsly! I told you they would be here!" Another figure elegantly flew out of the hole made by the other.

"Grimsly! Move your scaly butt out!" the one called Morgana hissed.

"W-What are you!?" Misty snapped her leather whip.

"I am Avia, the Reptilian Bird," he violet wings stretched out.

"I am Morgana I am the Feline Bat," Morgana had a pair of dainty little pink bat wings. Another one crawled out of the hole looking exhausted. "Oh and this is Grimsly… he's a snake… thing…"

"I am your leader!" Grimsly smacked her hand away. Morgana hissed like a cat and a pair of retractable claws came out. The ninja jumped back.

"Listen, who are you all and where's our friend who owned this dojo you most likely destroyed?" Cole pointed his scythe at the trio.

"Haha! Why would we tell you where we put him and the others?" Avia laughed.

"Others?!" Lloyd asked.

"You dolt! They didn't need to know that!" Grimlsy smacked the back of Avia's head.

"HEY! I have talons underneath these feathers you rat!" Avia snapped.

"You took sensei Wu and Garmadon and Misako! Didn't you?" Dana prepared to throw her spear.

"That's not all!" Morgana rubbed in their faces. She also received a smack from Grimsly. The ninja prepped to strike at any moment. It was clear though these three mutations were not very bright.

"Okay how about we do this our way?" Jay started up. The three looked at him. "We tie you up, and you tell us where our friends are. Sound good?" Without warning, the three pounced forward.

"Girls, you guys go on ahead and find sensei and the others! We'll keep them from following," Kai yelled to Nya and the others.

"Kay, Kai! Come on ladies!" Nya hopped down.

"Be careful!" Jay called after them.

"It's so…" Dana started.

"Creepy?" Misty finished.

"Or rank?" Lindsy pinched her nose. Her new friend was hanging on to her shoulder.

"Those are ways to put it," Dana nodded.

"Where do you think the mutations put sensei and the others?" Nya asked.

"Well, leave this to me ladies, I'm an expert tracker," Dana stepped in front. "When you live in the woods you learn some tricks.

"Yea but this is the concrete city subway…" Lindsy pointed out. Dana rolled her eyes and looked down. "Okay here's the trail they made coming to the dojo.

"How can you tell?" Misty raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Look, Avia had talons, remember? So you can see the clawed areas. It may look like regular scuffs to you guys, but I've seen reptiles and birds make scuffs on rock just like this back in the woods, now let's roll," Dana started running.

"Man you guys really put up a fight," Cole tightened the rope harder.

"We are fixed on destroying you!" Grimsly hissed. Just then a woman's voice came.

"O my word! Kai? Kai what's going on?!" A young woman in a pink coat with brown hair tied back in a ponytail came in. "I saw you guys in here and thought something was wrong!"

"Daisie?!" Kai looked in disbelief.

"Who she Kai?" Jay asked.

"Guys, this is Nya and mine's older cousin… Daisie… she's been running the bulk of the Four Weapons shop here in Ninjago City… speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be across the street doing that now?"

"Yes but I saw you in here! And I got worried!" she hugged Kai. Lloyd and Cole started to snicker.

"Listen Daisie, please, everything is under control here and-"

"Where's Nya and those girls you were with you came in here?!" Daisie cut him off.

"Listen they went down to the subways to track our friends who were kidnapped by these uglies," Lloyd decided answer.

"Uglies?! We are beautiful creatures which are better than humans!" Morgana was insulted.

"Okay that's it, all of us, down in the subway, we're finding Nya and those girls," Daisie was about ready to jump down the hole.

"Hang on!" Kai grabbed her before she could jump in. "We're ninja, let us handle this".

"Kai, I know I haven't been around a lot… but I promised your parents that when they left I would look after you two. Do not try and stop me from keeping that promise!" Daisie shoved past him. Kai couldn't argue, Daisie was a good eight years on him and Nya and could kick his butt any day with her martial arts training.

"Fine, you can tag along with us," Kai sighed.

"Wait, who will stay here and watch the mutations?" Zane asked.

"Excellent idea Zane, make sure they don't get out!" Cole laughed as he jumped down. Zane sighed.

"Hey you guys hear something!?" Lindsy looked around.

"The cat's meowing, what else is new?" Misty sighed.

"No it sounds like… mumbling, come on I think they're this way!" Nya ran ahead of the others.

Around the corner was sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Dareth, and Dr. Julien; tied and gagged. The four girls untied the gags before trying to untie the ropes.

"Nya it's no use, we tried everything to escape," Garmadon said.

"Not everything," Nya smiled as she drew her curved samurai sword. "And that's why I never leave home without this thing," she cut the thick ropes open.

"Thanks… even though you are girls," Dareth said.

"What'd he say!?" Dana was about ready to throw her spear. Nya stopped her.

"Wait! Trust me that is a compliment from Dareth," Nya laughed.

"I think they were this way!" Nya recognized the voice as her brother's.

"KAI?!" Nya called out. Around the corner came all but Zane. "DAISIE!?"

"Hey Nya! I'm so happy you guys are safe!" Daisie hugged her cousin.

"Dr. Julein, we thought you were still away," Cole said.

"Oh no, I was on my way back last night when I was kidnapped by those things! When I was thrown in here, I was alone. This morning Wu joined me and then Garmadon and Misako and a few hours ago, Dareth," Zane's dad explained. "Where is Zane?"

"He's watching our prisoners back at Dareth's while we came to help the girls," Jay said.

"So you are the one they call the 'Nindroid'?" Avia said. Zane tried to ignore the bickering of the three prisoners. It was quite hard being they couldn't shut up. But someone was passing who caught his attention.

"Zane?" It was Skyla; Lindsy's friend who worked at the restaurant she took them on the night they met. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello, Skyla?" Zane couldn't remember her name for sure. "My friends had went on ahead down to the subways because our friends were kidnapped by these," Zane moved over to show Grimsly, Avia, and Morgana.

"Oh my! This is where I come to work out actually… I'm a black belt in karate," Skyla peeked in. "Well, when I'm not studying for college courses and working like an ox".

While the two were talking, Morgana clicked her retractable claws and started clawing through the rope. It tore right off and her and the others got up.

"Zane watch out!" Skyla threw a few throwing stars from her pocket. It pinned Avia's feathers against the walls. Zane threw his shurikens at the other two.

"We could use my friends about now," Zane caught his weapons.

***Wow it took a cat to teach Lindsy spinjitsu? Gosh where do I get these ideas?! XD Lol, anyways, so mutations... I drew pics of them on my DeviantART account :) I haven't drawn Grimsly yet though XD**

**But, Skyla drifts back into the story... And I actually give a whole scene to Zane? Wow that's a first for me XD Don't get me wrong, Zane is awesome... I just find it so hard to write for his character sometimes XD **

**So... all the adults were kidanpped and tied up... bahahahahaha XD Pathetic guys... especially Wu, Misako, and Garmadon... you know Spinjitsu! *facepalm* **

**Also... how do you like Daisi? Don't worry her and Darreth will back later... much later, but they will be back, they drift out of the story after the next chap ;) **


	11. Chapter 10

***Just thought I'd make this announcement: My brother and I are rounding up and building sets and everything for a Lego NinjaGo series on YouTube! It'll be called 'NinjaGo: The Ultimate Spinjitsu Masters' and it will be based off this fan fic :D I hope you'll watch it when we start posting and shooting stuff hopefully over the summer ^-^ If you want to be a part of it, I hope to make the video for auditions over this week, so when you see the video about auditions if you have a YouTube account, feel free to try out for parts! I'll be giving the list on YT as well :) **

**Now, with your new found excitement read :D**

"So, you're Daisie," Dareth was walking next to the young woman.

"Oh no…" Kai sighed. "Dareth is trying to pick up our cousin," he whispered to Nya.

"I don't know Kai, maybe this was meant to be," Nya giggled. "Didn't Daisie always want to be the 'Pink Ninja'? And Dareth is our honorary 'Brown Ninja'"

"Very funny sis," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Come on, here's our exit!" Misty was the first to climb up.

Above ground, inside the dojo, was empty except for Zane and Skyla who were tied around a beam together.

"What happened?! Where are those creatures?!" Cole asked.

"They got loose and attacked me and Skyla when she was passing by," Zane said. "They were too strong for us".

"It's alright Zane," Wu assured Zane. "Miss Skyla we are sorry for inconveniencing you day".

"No worries sensei Wu," Skyla smiled when she got loose. "I was able to pick up date, something of which I have not been on for a while".

"Zane you asked her out?" Lloyd asked, partially laughing. Zane shrugged, blushing a little.

"Oh and look who else we dug up down there," Nya gestured to Zane's dad. "Turns out the mutants kidnapped him first, last night on his way back from that convention".

"Skyla?" Julian adjusted his glasses when he got out with the help of Misty and Dana.

"Have we met?" Skyla raised an eyebrow.

"I should know! I made you!" he chuckled.

"I do not understand," she looked confused. "You 'made' me? I was raised in an orphanage and I came to the city last year, where I have been coming to college, working my butt off as a waitress."

"Yea Julian, I have been friends with Skyla for a while…" Lindsy agreed.

"Well then I bet you didn't know about this," Julian rolled up her sleeve to reveal a hatch under artificial skin which flipped open and the same symbol as Zane's appeared.

Skyla shrieked and snapped her arm away. "What did you do?!"

"I made you," Julian repeated again.

"You never told me of another one! I have no memory in my data about her," Zane sounded hurt.

"I made her while I was locked away in that tower where you found me. I wanted her to have a life, so I shut off her memory like I did with yours and hid her on a skeleton ship with the directive of coming to Ninjago," he explained.

Everyone else in the broken down dojo looked shocked and awkward for being in the room, when this should have been a private conversation between the three.

"Why did you make me then if you wanted me away from you?" Skyla was hurt.

"Because I was hoping you would meet up with Zane and discover your origins together, but when Zane showed up at my doorstep without you, I feared something might have happened to you!" Julian hugged her.

"Find me?" Zane was still on that part.

"Yes Zane, I realized that once you found out the truth, you would feel alone and alienated. So I made her for you," Julian took both their hands and put them together.

"I TOLD you guys she was right for Zane the moment I saw her!" Jay patted himself on the back.

"And this means I can live with you guys?" Skyla looked over.

"Of course! Always room for one more at our dojo!" Cole grinned.

"And now I don't have to work day and night to pay for rent... but one thing… if I am a robot than how come I can age? There were pictures of me a child"

"That's an easy one, I was able to develop a system where you grow like real person. My technology had come along quite a bit since I made Zane… which reminds, about the new upgrade for you, so you wouldn't feel left out".

"Well I suggest we all get back up to the dojo… which reminds me, did you find our yellow ninja or teach our purple one how to do Spinjitsu yet?" Wu turned to the ninja.

"Well yes actually…" Zane answered.

"To which one?" Wu asked again.

"Both".

"What!?" The others said together.

"Zane only Lindsy learned Spinjitsu… who's the yellow ninja?" Lloyd asked.

"It is Skyla," Zane turned to their new friend.

"Her? Zane, we know Skyla, I don't think she's right one," Misty said.

"But while you guys were below, I was talking to Skyla and she is a hard worker, but she does not have enough money. Plus she a very kind girl and she is a black belt and very good with throwing stars," Zane explained.

"Oh my preferred weapon when I work out is a battle ribbon. I'm very good with it… do you think I can be a ninja like you guys?" Skyla asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, let's go and we'll see," Kai started out the door.

"WAIT!" Jay and Misty stopped everyone. "We still didn't have lunch yet…"

"Yea can we go get some pizza before we go back?" Misty asked.

"So this is what you guys were telling me about? And that must be me!" Skyla pointed to the yellow figure.

"Alright let's do this," Dana said.

"Ooh! I wanna do it this time!" Jay volunteered himself. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. "Do you Skyla the female nindroid-"

"Nindroid?!" Skyla laughed.

"It's Jay's nickname for ninja robots," Cole said.

"accept your destiny as the yellow ninja!?" Jay sounded a little annoyed.

"Yes," Skyla nodded, determined.

"Welcome Skyla, ninja of wind and air," the voice said. "Congratulations ninja, you have remembered your friend, you have one more to go and you will start your search for the Weapons of Steel".

"Well, we're ready! Come let's see what the last ninja is!" Lloyd grabbed the scroll.

"Oh! I studied these markings in college! I can read this," Skyla took it. Her and Zane looked at it together.

"The orange ninja. She is of technology. She is skilled at her craft and has been with the five from the beginning," Zane read aloud.

"I don't get it… from the beginning?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Skilled at her craft? Craft of what?" Jay added.

"Yea it doesn't make any sense, how can you be with the five from the beginning? The beginning of what?" Lloyd asked.

"It must be someone else we know!" Kai thought aloud. "But I say let this reveal itself… we have some mutants to catch, and we need to find out who their masters are…"

"Here here," Dana agreed.

"I suggest we go play some computer games, anyone game for Slender again?" Nya suggested.

"How about a board game?" Wu snuck behind them and suggested. "Maybe a game of chess will sharpen your minds". The ninja looked at each other.

"Okay so… the horsey thing moves diagonally right?" Misty started to move the horse.

"No, no, the directions book says that that thing with the pointy head moves diagonally," Jay was reading the pamphlet.

"The diagonal thingy is called a bishop Jay," Zane sighed.

"Haven't you guys ever played chess when you were little?" Skyla asked.

"I played with my dog… I beat him every time…" Dana laughed.

"Wow you were really lonely weren't you?" Lindsy asked. Dana shot her a look. "Well, anyways… I think that castle thing jump over pieces… right? I never learned how to play".

"No I think the horse… or the knight," Nya punched the word, "jumps over pieces…"

"Yea, Nya's right… she used to kick my butt back home when we were kids," Kai laughed.

"You know…" Cole started, "this is really boring…" the friends looked at each other and scrambled for the game consoles for the TV.

"Hey what should we play!?" Lindsy was going through the games. "How about this? Sitar Legends?! We can all play on teams of five".

"Hey, boys versus girls; Battle of the Bands?" Lloyd smirked.

"Oh you're on greenie," Dana cracked her knuckles.

The girls allowed the boys to go up first. Jay and Lloyd played the guitars, Cole was the drums, Zane was the keyboard, and Kai was the vocals. The girls were having good laugh when they were off rhythm. The score read 78 out of 100.

"Oh like you could better?" Jay challenged.

"Yea we could, and I could DEFINITELY sing better, no offense Kai," Lindsy snickered.

"Well fine then," Kai threw the microphone controller.

"I'll be an electric," Nya volunteered.

"I'll be taking that bass, that's why the boys didn't do so hot," Dana readied.

"Drums! Drums," Misty took the drum sticks from Cole. Skyla was left the keyboard.

"Gonna do a girlie song?" Lloyd teased.

"No, in fact how about this one? It's called 'Go Ninja Go' by The Fold," Lindsy selected.

"Hey girls, if you get a 100 we'll take you out tomorrow night; wherever you want, on us!" Cole enticed them.

"So that means of course that we get to go to the Dragon Garden Restaurant?" Skyla asked. The girls agreed.

"Yea but FIRST you gotta beat our score and get a 100," Kai answered.

"I can't believe you gotta wear a suit AND tie to this place just to get in," Lloyd yanked on his black tie and muttered.

"Yea and just imagine… this will cost us our entire savings…" Cole sighed.

"Well, you just had to make that bet!" Jay snipped. "At least I look good in a vest and bow tie".

"Shut it Jay… Where are they anyway? The girls… they said ten minutes and it's been twenty," Kai grumbled.

"Kai, it seems when girls say one thing they actually mean that doubled," Zane observed.

"Wow Zane… you really have not been around any other girl besides Nya huh?" Cole side glanced his friend.

"Hey boys," Misty skipped along in a pretty pale blue dress and black flats.

"What took you guys so long!?" Lloyd complained.

"Sorry Lloydy," Lindsy kissed his cheek, making his face turn bright red. "There were some crooks robbing a shop as we were walking over and the shop keeper was calling for help. We couldn't resist!" Lindsy's was the gaudiest dress of the group; short, strapless, dark violet and silver, and a whole lot of ruffles.

"Yea well turns out also, we have a couple more minutes to wait until our table is ready," Jay wrapped is arm around Nya. Her dress was a reddish orange color with off the shoulder straps and a high slit on the right side with not quite knee boots.

"Hey Jay, get your hands off my sister," Kai said.

"Not until you get your hands off of mine," Jay snipped back making Nya laugh.

Lloyd and Lindsy were sitting on the steps. Correction: awkwardly sitting on the steps. Lloyd was not accustomed to having a girlfriend or even going on a 'date'… if you could call losing a bet and taking a girl to fancy restaurant a date. It was mainly awkward for Lloyd because this was the girl he'd watch performing on TV and had a crush on.

It also probably didn't help that Cole and Dana were making out about three feet away. "Hey love birds, you wanna get a room?"

"Sorry kid, you don't like, don't sit so close," Cole said. Dana snickered.

"Aw come on Lloyd, I'm not that bad am I?" Lindsy scooted closer to Lloyd.

"No… it's just… I'm really thirteen… not nineteen… so I just look older because of a potion… so I'm not exactly looking for… uh… not that I wouldn't like to have a girl like you as a girlfriend…" Lloyd was tripping all over his words.

Everyone started to snicker quietly. "My data clearly reads Lloyd is having a crush," Zane said. Lloyd blushed.

"Really? You do like me!" Lindsy squealed and hug him sideways.

"Ohhh," Lloyd groaned. "I am never gonna hear the end of this huh?"

"Nope, not unless you just say it with your own mouth instead of having Zane say it for you," Kai folded his arms.

"Fine, yes I have been in love with you since I was little. I have poster of you in my bunk and my MP3 player is completely filled with every song you've ever written," Lloyd admitted.

"Aaaaand," Jay knew that wasn't the end.

"Aaaand, I slept outside the box office for two nights just to get a front row ticket to you last tour," Lloyd grumbled. "But Jay how did you know THAT!?"

"Because, you talk in your sleep," Cole finished.

Lindsy at this point couldn't contain her excitement and just grabbed Lloyd and kissed him. Just then there were people running out of the restaurant; screaming.

"Hey what's going on?!" Skyla picked up the front of her long pale gold gown as she quickly walked up the steps.

"Hey what's going on?!" Kai grabbed one of the waiters.

"Horrible creatures are attacking, I would leave quickly if I were you kids," he quickly said before running off with others.

"Ninja GO!" The friends yelled as they spinjitsued into their outfits.

"Hey Skyla you picked up fast!" Misty grinned.

"I am a fast learner," She jogged up the steps.

Inside was three all too familiar faces. Grimsly and his horribly ditzy side kicks: Avia and Morgana. "Ahh! The ninja!" Morgana pointed a clawed finger at the Nya and the ninja.

"Tell us," Cole grabbed his scythe, "Who are your masters?!"

"How about us? NINJA," The team turned around. It was Skales and the other snakes!

"Serpentine! We should have known you would crazy enough to make though three things!" Kai pointed at the three mutations.

"It is so good to see you again… but who are the other four?" Skales pointed to the pine green, purple, pale blue, and yellow ninja.

"Like our latest additions? They are very talented young ladies," Zane complimented the girls who grabbed their weapons.

"Yea you wanna see how they play?" Lloyd asked.

Misty let out a cry as she slung her leather whip at Skale's scepter. The Serpentine charged in and the other ninja (and Nya), weapons swinging.

"I thought you were locked away nice and safe under NinjaGo City!" Kai crossed weapons with Skales.

"Thatssss what you think!" Skales whacked back. "After monthssss of digging we broke out! And have been using the sewersssss to sneak around and gather DNA for our mutated servantsssss to take you out oncessss and for all!"

"Well, then if the prophecy was referring to you clowns as the dark agent then I think we have this one covered," Dana gave a round house kick the Fangpyre leader.

"We can't do anything until we find that orange ninja!" Jay reminded everyone.

"Another ninja?! Well we find her before you do so your prophecy will never occur!" Skales hissed. "And I think I know where to start," Skales whipped his tail around to make Nya trip. "Seize the girl".

"KAI! JAY!" Nya called for her twin and boyfriend.

"NYA!" They ran after her.

"Serpentine! RETREAT!" Skales ordered.

"Why!? Why did they take my sister?!" Kai fell to his knees.

"So we couldn't look for the orange ninja because we would be occupied with saving Nya… that's the only logical explanation," Skyla helped him up.

"Well, they better not burn down our dojo again…I don't want our home taken twice," Cole cracked a knuckle.

"Come on, we have to get back," Lindsy sighed. "We need to tell sensei what has happened.

Lloyd gave a whistle and in swooped Ultra Dragon. The ninja climbed up on the saddle and headed for home; ready to attack the Serpentine and take back Nya.

***LE GASP! Skyla IS A NINDROID! And was literally made for Zane XD Sooo... Nya... Y U GET KIDNAPPED SO MUCH!? BTW, ninja, your a bunch of thick heads huh?**

**Do I make things too obvious? Anyways... ah Chess... I love that game... too bad I make have of the ninja idiots XD That's a lie, they aren't all that stupid... **

**Soo... I think you'll like where this next chapter is gonna be going... teehee, and once again I give Garmadon ALL the good lines... well, most of them anyways... I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, just have to do some spell check things... as it was I spelled Julian's name wrong a lot in this chap but I corrected it all XD**

** CHEE ZY PLOT POINT QUESTION TIME! (again?!)**

**HOW WILL THE NINJA RETRIEVE THEIR LOST FRIEND (this time)?**

**WILL THE NINJA EVER SEE THE OBVIOUS?**

**ARE THE SERPENTINE THE TRUE EVIL THE NINJA MUST DEFEAT?**

**WILL AVIA, MORGANA, AND GRIMSLY EVER SHUT UP?**


	12. Chapter 11

"The Serpentine? Back? Those filthy reptiles shoved me off the helicopter and left me for dead," Garmadon grumbled at the memory.

"If this is true that they have kidnapped Nya, we must think this through carefully," Wu paced.

"Yea last time we went to save Nya from you," Kai side glanced Garmadon but continued, "we had the golden weapons… now we have nothing," Kai growled. "We can't start our search for the Weapons of Steel because we don't have the orange ninja… and we can't find the orange ninja without Nya here safe!"

"What are we gonna do?" Misty sadly asked.

"Wait a second," Misako came in, "I know this sounds a little extreme… but how would you guys like to get the four golden weapons back? Even if it would just be replaced by the weapons of steel shortly?"

"Sure, but how can we? We destroyed them and the mega weapon over a year ago," Cole sighed.

"The golden weapons? Those were your first weapons, right?" Dana asked.

"That's right. The four ninja's proper weapons. But when the fifth ninja came they received the four element blades and Lloyd was able to have the strength of the Golden Dragon. However the next prophecy does not say about element blades… but ten weapons made of pure strength in the element of steel," Misako told the girls.

"Yea and the ten with the weapons of Steel shall defeat an agent of darkness… we know mom," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that there may be a way to get the golden weapons back even without the steel weapons and the tenth ninja?" Lindsy asked.

"I believe Misako is correct, we only need four to handle the weapons," Zane agreed.

"And if you can retrieve the four weapons, you can save Nya and then find your tenth ninja," Misako nodded. "I was looking at the scrolls and paintings in the cave and I realized there were four golden weapons before the panel with the orange ninja, I think this is the path you must follow".

"What are waiting for?" Jay jumped up.

"Wait!" Skyla stopped, "How do we FIND them if they were shot off into who knows where?"

"Where were they made…" Kai remembered with a smile spreading across his face.

"The Golden Peaks," Wu nodded.

"But no one has ever been there! How do we find it?!" Jay started to freak out again.

"I've been there before, how do you think I made the Mega Weapon?" Garmadon stood up. "I'm sure I remember how to get there".

"Then it is settled. You will take the Bounty and search for the golden weapons to save Nya," Wu nodded.

"Let's waste no time! Come on," Cole ran out first.

"Hey be safe," Misako stopped Garmadon. "I don't need you and Lloyd coming back dead. We do have another prophecy to fulfill here".

"Hey it's a couple days run to the Golden Peaks, what go wrong?" Garmadon quickly kissed her.

"AWESOME!" Lindsy hopped. "Our first mission with The Bounty!"

"So this ship can fly right?" Misty was looking at all the gadgets. "And you and dad made the defense systems for it?"

"You know… I still haven't told mom and dad you're with us…" Jay said. "But they are planning on paying us a visit soon".

"Oh…" Misty bit her lip.

"They really have missed you know… they've been a little protective over me since you ran away… have you SEEN all the scrap dad has hoarded since you left?"

"What are you talking about?" Misty looked at Jay. "They didn't throw away all my first inventions?"

"Nope not a single one… every one of them is still lying around where you left them," Jay nodded, partly smiling. A brief smiled touched Misty's lips, but she decided to switch the subject. "So, the golden weapons… what were they like to hold?"

"Amazing power… my weapon, the nun chucks was able to turn into a jet… it was pretty cool," Jay agreed to the subject change. "You know… Nya use to always fly The Bounty… she's a great pilot…"

"Hey! We'll never get there at this speed!"

Jay sighed. "You know it's great that Garmadon isn't evil anymore… but I hate it when he acts like the captain. I can see why the Serpentine tossed him over board". Misty snickered.

"What was that Jay?" Jay froze when he heard Garmadon right behind him.

"Nothing captain," Jay kissed up and saluted. "I said… I'm putting the auto pilot on so you won't through me overboard". Him and Misty quickly ran out, leaving Garmadon snickering on the bridge.

"You know kidnapping me won't stop my brother and my friends from finding the orange ninja! You're all cowards!" Nya snapped.

"Will she ever shut up?" Slithra asked.

"It seems she doesn't get why she's here…" Skales sighed. "Well at least that will stall even more time".

"Come on Lloyd! Lindsy! We don't care if it is sopping wet out here!" Misty hissed.

"Yea don't make us do all the work!" Cole agreed. The team had ran into storm clouds and were horribly out matched in strength as they tried to keep the sails closed so they wouldn't rip. Lloyd and Lindsy were huddled inside the cabin, too lazy to get wet and do work.

"LLOYD! If you do not help us you're grounded!" Garmadon yelled at his son, yanking on the ropes with the ninja. Lloyd groaned but ran out to help the others.

"Well I am most certainly NOT going out there! I'll catch a cold!" Lindsy shivered.

"You get on out here or else I'm breaking up with you! " Lloyd yelled as incentive. Lindsy hurriedly joined them but however, a dump of rain washed over the Bounty which Lindsy slipped and fell into.

"Alright, that should hold it," Dana and Cole were tightly pulling on the ropes.

"Let's go back in, I'll get you a towel," Skyla helped Lindsy in to the cabin, sniffling and sneezing.

"A sickly one ain't she?" Misty commented when Skyla came out from the cabin as she pulled her hair off her face and shoulders.

"Yea… Lindsy hates the cold, and this is the reason," Skyla sighed.

"It's getting late, we should be there by morning," Garmadon came in. "If I remember correctly it's a giant mountain with a gold glow at the top, you can't miss it".

"Alright… the sooner we get there and find our golden weapons, the better," Kai punched his fist into his hand. The friends went into the cabin and grabbed a hammock.

"The Golden Peaks!" Zane said in awe. "They place where our golden weapons were forged!"

"Look you can see the Temple of Light from here!" Jay pointed to the mountain on the dark island in the distance. The five ninja shuddered, remembering the horrors they faced on the island.

"Man, bad memories of that place…" Cole sighed.

"Do you guys ever think that the Overlord is regrouping and will strike back any day now?" Dana asked.

"Sure, but we're ninja and we must always be prepared," Lloyd answered.

"You've certainly come a long way, all of you," Garmadon put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now come on, we'll have to land here and climb up".

The ninja and Garmadon started their long climb to the top of the Golden Peaks.

"So do you think they'll be in plain sight? I mean this is too easy!" Jay said.

"Hey that storm wasn't exactly easy to get through," Dana huffed.

"Jay is right though," Zane agreed, "I suspect there would be a guardian or something".

"Hey guys…" Lindsy squeaked. She was the first to make all the way to the top.

"What is it? You saw a rat or something?" Misty giggled.

"No… dra-DRAGON!" Lindsy shrieked and pointed. It was a giant gold dragon sitting on the top plates of the peaks.

"Ya see?!" Jay yelled, "THAT'S EXACTLY what I'm talking about guys!"

"You'd think Misako would see this one coming after all that research she does!" Cole growled taking out his scythe.

"Cole you think we can take this thing?! If we had Ultra Dragon MAYBE," Lloyd started backing down the stairs.

"I'm with the kid on this one," Kai started back. "Anybody seen the dragon whistle?"

"That's what that was?!" Lindsy squeaked.

"LINDSY!" Skyla sighed.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Lloyd, give me your cell phone," Garmadon held out his hand.

"Dad, now is not the time," Lloyd started running down with the others, the dragon decided to fly down the side. Garmadon decided to just grab the phone from Lloyd's pouch on his belt. "Hey!"

"Shut it," Garmadon flipped it open. He scrolled down the speed dial list looking for the right one. "Kai, Cole, Nya, Lindsy… seriously Lloyd?!"

"What?!" Lloyd huffed.

"You have Ninja Pizza on speed dial but not your own mother?!" Garmadon shot at him.

"Don't judge me!" Lloyd shot back.

"You are lucky we're running for our lives or I'd spank you," Garmadon shook his head and just punched in the number.

"It's getting closer!" Jay ran faster, passing the two.

"Oh great she's not picking up!" Garmadon growled.

"How can we even get cell service out here?!" Lloyd rhetorically asked.

"Just leave a message!" Kai yelled.

"Hey honey, it's me. We made it to the Golden Peaks alright, just encountered a storm, nothing bad. Anything else guys?" he asked the ninja.

"DRAGON!" they all yelled together.

"Oh yea, you could've TOLD US ABOUT THE GIANT GOLDEN DRAGON GUARIAN AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN! So call back when you get a chance, I'm not sure if we'll all be alive by them, so yea, bye," Garmadon threw the phone back at his son.

The team made it to the base of the peaks. Misty was already on the Bounty trying to start the engines up. "She ain't firing up fast enough!"

"Oh we're so hooped!" Lindsy shrilled.

"Oh my gosh! In here!" Dana and Skyla rolled their eyes and dragged her into a cave at the bottom.

"Let's just hope that the Bounty will be in one piece when we get out of here," Cole was the last to crawl in.

"Well how do we get out of here now without getting killed?" Lindsy was crying.

"Seriously? Can someone shut her up?" Kai groaned.

"Hey!" Lindsy sniffled.

"Well, the way you cry; it isn't exactly helping us Lin," Skyla patted her friend on her shoulder.

Just then Lloyd felt his pocket buzz. And the song Baby by Justin Bieber was playing. The guys started laughing. "Dude THAT's your ringtone?" Kai rolled over on his back.

"Hey! I didn't set that!" Lloyd growled. "… Lindsy?!" Lloyd looked at his girlfriend.

"Well, it was either that song or 'SOS' by Jonas Brothers," Lindsy folded her arms, still sniffing.

"Sometimes, Lindsy, you're musical choices disturb me," Dana grimaced.

"Who cares, just pick it up!" Misty reminded everyone.

"It's mom," Lloyd hit the answer button.

"How can we get cell service in here?!" Zane remembered.

"Hi mom, yea dad left you a message?" Lloyd answered. "Yea we were just being chased by a giant gold dragon… How could you NOT remember that part?!"

"I'll take that," Garmadon plucked the phone.

"Hey!" Lloyd tried to grab it back.

"Yea, you're grounded for talking back to your mother," he kept the phone away from his son. The others were snickering. "Yea Misako, I'm still here. What are we going to do? We can't even fire up the Bounty. Okay… see you soon".

"What what do we do?" Jay asked.

"Well, you four," Garmadon pointed to Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, "have to face the dragon and if he finds you still worthy of the golden weapons, we get to leave".

"Seriously? That's all?" Cole asked.

"But what happens if it does not find us worthy?" Zane asked.

"You perish in a fiery inferno," Garmadon plainly answered.

"Great… no pressure right?" Kai looked at the others.

***So, the ninja re gonna get the Golden Weapons back... Like Lloyd's cell phone ringtone? XD Lindsy, stay out of his stuff XD **

**Also, everyone is so thick in the head, you all know who the orange ninja is right? Of course you do XD **

**Oh look here I go giving good bits to Garmadon... my fave parts anyway XD**


	13. Chapter 12

When the dragon had gone back up to the top of the peaks the ten decided to hike it back up.

"Okay so sorry boys but if you perish we're gonna split your stuff okay?" Lindsy asked. The four looked at Lloyd and the girls. "Lloyd's idea," she pointed to her boyfriend. The guys annoyed, continued on up.

Nya had just woken and sat up in her cell. It had been three days she'd been sitting in Aboraboris. Hopefully Kai and the others were planning on rescuing her today. She was growing impatient.

"Why do you want me? What do I have to do with the orange ninja?" Nya demanded to know. However the snakes just hissed laughs and ignored her.

"Okay here we are dragon… the four ninja of the golden weapons!" Jay called out.

"Are you nuts?" Kai hissed.

"Well, if we're gonna die, might as well get it over with!" Jay said.

"Here it is," Zane pointed to the golden beast that was landing in front of them. The others stepped back… just to be sure that in the dragon did not deem them worthy, they wouldn't get hit by the fire.

The four boys stood next to each other, upright; with the dragon sniffing them.

"Why is he sniffing us?" Jay whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up Jay!" Coal whispered back.

"Do not make it angry!" Zane cautioned.

"What's going on?" Lloyd whispered to his father.

"The dragon is judging them," Garmadon answered. The girls were holding on to each other, scared of what might happen.

The dragon lifted its head and spread its wings. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane started to cover their faces. But instead of being met with fire there was a clang and the four looked down to find their four golden weapons at their feet.

"You are the four who have charged at evil head on; you had fear but turned it into courage. You have continued to be proven worthy of these weapons. May you save your sister in the same manner you have faced you obstacles. Good luck ninja," the dragon spoke.

At first the boys were stunned that that monster could talk. But they bent over to pick up their former weapons and the dragon flew away.

"Oh baby I miss you!" Jay hugged his golden nun chucks.

"We did it!" Cole put the golden scythe in the clip on his back. The others did too.

"I knew you'd do it sweetie," Misty was the first to run to her boyfriend. She kissed Kai all over his face.

"Now let's go save Nya," Lloyd grinned.

"Who wants to take a ride down in our golden vehicles?" Cole put his arm around Dana's waist and took out his scythe.

"We'll walk down," Garmadon nodded.

"Hey Lloyd, Lindsy; you wanna take a ride in my jet?" Jay offered.

"Sure!" Lindsy ran over, hopping.

"Or I can just walk down by myself…" Garmadon had a bit of sarcasm to his voice.

"I knew you would do it," Misako praised the ninja. She and Wu were on the video phone on the Bounty as the ninja were sailing for Aboraboris. They wanted to waste no time in rescuing Nya.

"When I see those snakes I'm gonna kick their scaley butts!" Kai was messing around with his golden sword.

"We're with you there Kai," Zane and Cole agreed.

"Then we'll find our last ninja and find the weapons of steel!" Skyla was getting excited.

"Hey we just passed into the desert," Misty notified the others. She was proving herself an excellent pilot.

"So how are you going to do this?" Garmadon had to ask, knowing his son and friends didn't always have the best of thought through plans.

"We're gonna land dead center in the city and they'll probably have Nya locked up near the throne," Kai started.

"And we'll use our full potential powers now that we have these guys back," Jay whipped his nun chucks, sending sparks of blue lightning.

"But what if we cannot get to Nya?" Zane asked.

"Well, there are cannons on the ship! The girls and I could use them while you go in with your powers," Dana shrugged.

"Well… then I guess I'll just sit around and do nothing?" Garmadon asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lloyd tossed his father a scabbard with double swords in it.

"Compliments of the 'Four Weapons'" Kai grinned. "Figured you'd need a weapon beside your Spinjitsu".

"Well, then I know who I'm going with," Garmadon looked at one of the swords.

"Got a small city on our scopes," Misty gave an update.

"That must be it!" Lindsy looked out a window.

"I'll get to the port side cannon operators with Dana," Skyla and Dana headed out.

"I'll… uh… get the other side," Lindsy didn't exactly know the whole 'port' or 'star port' thing.

"Ninja, let's roll," Cole started for the deck.

"NINJAAAAA!" a snake yelled.

"Looks like my brother and friends are gonna kick your scaly butts!" Nya taunted.

"Took longer than I expected," Skales grabbed his staff.

"Wait, wait, wait, can't we wait until the ship lands?!" Garmadon did not like the idea of diving off the Bounty before they landed.

"Sorry dad, but we gotta clear the spot for the girls," Lloyd was practically pushing him off the ship. "Who we riding with?"

"Me," Cole readied his scythe.

"Ready guys?!" Kai shouted.

"Ready!" the others nodded back.

"No –WAIT!" Garmadon yelled but they were already off.

"Remember guys, clear the spot in the middle of the city, I'll land and help Lindsy on my side," Misty reminded her brother and the others.

"Roger that Misty," Zane answered.

The snakes all had swords and pickaxes as they charged in.

"EARTH!" Cole broke the ground with the scythe, sending the ground shaking.

"FIRE!" Kai shot flames from the sword.

"ICE!" Zane threw his shurikans freezing a row of snakes.

"LIGHTNING!" Jay spun his nun chucks, zapping snakes left and right.

"THE GREEN NINJA!" Lloyd yelled. The others looked at him, un-amused. "What!? I had to yell something and that is my 'power'"

"Just kill them with green fire!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"KAAAIII!" Nya called as loud as she could. She could see the boys fighting from where she was kept.

"WE'RE COMING NYA!" Kai answered.

"They have the golden weapons!" Nya gasped. "Oh Skales, you're in for a world of hurt!"

"Shut it!" the snake kind hissed. " Grimsly, Avia, Morgana! Guard her"

"Yes master! I'll make sure these two won't screw things up again!" Grimsly answered.

"HEY!" The girls hissed and started a claw fight with him. Skales sighed and shook his head. Why did he ever make these creatures?!

The bounty was landing and the girls were firing off rounds like there was no tomorrow. The snakes started for a retreat for their underground tunnels. The ninja just let them go though and headed for the snake leaders and Nya.

"Alright, let Nya go and we won't have to skin you dorks," Cole threatened.

"Cole since when have we ever talked like that?" Kai raised a brow. Jay, Zane, and Lloyd agreed; but Garmadon just sighed at the fact they were bickering when the enemy was right there. Nya was also looking annoyed.

"Guys? Nya?" Garmadon reminded them.

"Oh right…" the guys sheepishly smiled but powered up their golden weapon powers.

"Leave now and we won't blast you," Lloyd readied a green ball of energy to throw. The Serpentine looked at each other for a few seconds then made a scramble for their underground lair with the others. The three mutants were still busy bickering they didn't realized they were captured.

"You guys are going to jail," Cole bound them together.

"And you won't escape this time," Zane folded his arms.

"We have failed our masters in protecting the orange one," Morgana cried. "Forgive us masters!"

"You twit! They didn't know it was her!" Grimsly bit her shoulder.

"The orange one?" Nya was taken aback but was cut off. Jay was the first to hug her and gave her big kiss.

"Of course… why didn't I see it before?" Garmadon started. "Kai, your sister is the orange ninja".

"Nya?!" Kai and the others looked in shock.

"Guys!" Misty, Lindsy, Skyla, and Dana ran to the top of the platform.

"Nya, you're the orange ninja!" Kai exclaimed.

"Me?" Nya asked. She did not believe it.

"Of course! She is great with technology!" Lloyd grinned.

"And she has been with us from the beginning!" Zane realized.

"She was with us all along!" Jay hugged her.

"That's why the snakes kidnapped her because if we realized that Nya was the tenth ninja, we would start our search for the steel weapons!" Skyla agreed.

"It all makes sense," Kai hugged his twin. "Nya, you were always meant to be a ninja".

"Aww Kai," Nya hugged him back.

"Come on, let's go back, I think we have a mission to complete," Dana punched her fist in her hand.

***Haha, like the ninja could NOT be worthy? Psh, yea right XD Oh and Garmadon got double swords, ahhhhhhhh yea (as Tobuscus would say) Now, it's about time you ninja realized that Nya is a ninja! Dang it... **

**Oh and Garmy, I totally understand you don't like jumping off a ship 2000 feet in the air XDAnd Lloyd, seriously? Worst battle cry EVER.**

**So, the story is starting to shape even more now as the ten ninja re assembled... but the snakes have retreated! And the mutants have been captured...?**

**What heck is gonna happen when the get back to the dojo!?**

**Let's just say that a flashback chapter is coming up... XD Hope you guys are enjoying this XD Who am I kidding, you keep leaving reviews every time I post a new chapter, of course you are XD **


	14. Chapter 13

"The ten have been assembled, the search for the weapons has begun. I congratulate you ninja for your bravery and cunning to solve the clues and rescue Nya, the orange ninja, and retrieve the Golden Weapons from my pet dragon," the recording praised.

"Yea," The ten high fived each other.

"Follow the tunnel to receive the next scroll".

"What tunnel?" Lindsy put her hands on her hips. A low rumble sounded and a new passageway revealed itself. "Oh… that one…"

The ninja quietly walked through looking at all the wall paintings. It showed the finding of all ten including the four regaining the golden weapons and Nya's rescue. But there was one painting that was at the end room that was the most confusing, and scary.

"Guys… I don't think the Serpentine are the evil we must defeat," Skyla gasped.

It was a painting of three dark figures with red eyes. The ten ninja were around them in a circle with the ten weapons pointed at them.

"There are just three of them," Jay counted.

"Well, no time to be scared," Dana glared at the painting. "I say bring it".

Skyla picked up the scroll from the platform and untied the ribbon.

"More ancient chicken scratch," Lloyd cracked.

"The weapons you seek are hidden away where none dare to venture. It is guarded by one is of pure heart. Only the ninja in which wield one of the weapons must retrieve it. You must have strength; only as a team can you defeat the evil that lies ahead… that's all it says…" Zane shook his head.

"That's it? Come on frosty there has to be more… where do you think that hidden place is?!" Cole asked.

"Maybe there is a cave painting somewhere that reveals it?" Kai shrugged.

"This is baaad," Misty started to worry. "What if we can't find these weapons!?"

"Let's not try to think about that," Zane tried to calm her down.

"Let's go back up… maybe sensei will have some ideas," Skyla suggested.

"You guys hear something?" Kai asked as they climbed back out.

"Yea," Lindsy agreed.

Outside the sky was dark with lightning everywhere. The ninja looked up in curiosity at the sudden storm.

"Whoa what's up? I haven't seen a storm this bad since Samukai and the skeletons attacked the Ninja Valley and kidnapped me!" Nya looked worried.

"Come on, let's go inside," Cole started toward the door.

"Good you're back," Wu was relieved. "It looks like something may be going on in the underworld".

"Nya was saying that," Misty said. Just then there was woman's dark cackle and a crack of lightning and was joined by two more laughs.

"Oh crap," Jay shuddered.

"Let's go outside," Kai, Lloyd, and Nya dragged Jay and Lindsy outside. Garmadon and Misako joined them right away.

"Look! Three," Skyla recalled the painting. They were in the same formation. With red eyes, draped in black. The older woman had gray/lavender markings and dark brown hair that faded to black with dark purple in it. The girls were similar but with shorter black/brown hair and silver markings.

"Hello darling," the older one gave an evil grin. "You look different".

Misako slowly turned to her husband, "Was that directed at YOU?!"

"Uhh, yes actually," Garmadon went pink. Misako narrowed her eyes.

"After so long we can finally return to the world above! And we shall rule Ninjago!"

"And who are you!?" Lloyd demanded with the others.

"I am the Queen of Shadows: I am Lady Garmadon!" she snapped.

"Okay, and who are your hench ladies?" Lloyd asked again.

"Oh my gosh, do you not recognize your own sisters?" Lady Garmadon laughed.

"Sisters?!" Lloyd looked to his parents who were looking very guilty. "I have sisters?!"

"Enough of you!" Wu hit his staff on the ground. "Back to the shadows! You will not rule today!"

"Oh we'll be back," the woman hissed. And quickly as she came, she left with one last line," And this time I will not fail to take the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu!"

"Tell me who were they?" Lloyd demanded.

"How about we go inside?" Misako sighed.

***LE GASP! Lol, believe it or not, just after I started writing this a couple months back... I had no idea how it would totally end let alone who the main villain would be... until I took a look at my nickname: Lady Garmadon, because my buds knew I loved Garmy... so I turned her into a villain, her REAL name isn't Marissa XD No you'll find everything out in the next chapter...**

**Also, yea I need her to have two hench ladies, and they turned into Lloyd's sisters XD **

**So, yes, this is really where I started molding the story even more. The next chapter is the flashback one I was talking about... however... it took more than a week to write it... and guess what (and I feel stupid for saying this) but I'm uh, what's the word? Insecure of myself in it... I'm not sure how you guys will like the next chapter because it's what I think Garmadon and Misako and Wu were as kids/teens, and later young adults...**

**So yea ^^; I'll post it anyways, pry later, since this chapter is so short XP So yea... **

**Plus, I am so dang mean to Garmadon from the next chapter on XD I screw him up so badly XD But the flash backs in the next chapter is suppose to explain how he totally becomes evil...**

**Wow I ranted up there. Sorry bout dat guys ^^; I rant when I criticize myself on things I'm insecure bout XD**


	15. Chapter 14

***Hides under my bed* Here's the next chapter... that flash back chapter... Garmadon, Misako, and Wu retell their lives... Took me two weeks to write this... *shields face* no criticizing pwease *puppy dog eyes***

Everyone was sitting around the dining room all quiet. The ninja were awaiting the explanation.

"I was hoping I'd never have to talk about this," Garmadon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "You've been keeping stuff from me?!"

"You have no idea what my life has been like Lloyd. You were born late in our lives… you have no idea what led me down the path of darkness"

"Then tell us so we do know," Lloyd snapped. The other ninja were quietly passing glances.

"Alright then… Well, I guess it would all start forty five years ago," Garmadon started. "I was eight. Wu, Misako and I were best friends as children and it all started when Misako had left to go home so it was just me and Wu now… we were playing around with our katanas when Wu's went over the wall…"

'Come on Wu, go get it!' Garmadon encouraged his little brother. Wu stepped back and shook his head. 'Fine, wuss,' Garmadon chuckled, 'I'll go get it'.

Garmadon ran outside to search for their missing toy, 'Ha! There you are,' Garmadon saw the end of his sparring sword under a bush. "Come ooon," he reached farther in. Then he felt a sharp pinch in his hand, snapping it out of the bush. There were two puncture marks which were bleeding.

'He's out here,' Wu and their father walked out. 'He went to get the sword'.

'Something bit me,' Garmadon started crying from the pain. It was obviously a snake bite…

"The Great Devourer…" Kai remembered from Wu's half of the story from over a year ago.

"What happened after that?" Lindsy quietly asked.

"Well, the venom slowly poisoned me over my life; it wasn't till very late I fully turned, but I believe the next major part of my life was probably when we were in high school. Misako and I were seniors, and Wu was just a freshman…"

Misako carried her large stack of books from the library. Wu's locker was just next to the library door. He started to her to help… until Garmadon came to aid faster.

'Hey, what's with all the books?' Garmadon laughed as he took the top five off.

'You know I have a paper to write BEFORE we graduate… you do too,' Misako chuckled. 'If you ever want to get into college'.

'Oh THAT paper… I don't really need to. You forget my dad is the first Spinjitsu master,' Garmadon walked with her.

'Oh…' Wu sighed watching them walk off together.

'You know, since when have you cared about getting into college?' Garmadon asked her.

'Well, I do want to become an archeologist… and you kind of have to go to college for that,' Misako side glanced lightly laughing.

'Hey you're doing a report on the history of NinjaGo and the Four Golden Weapons?' Garmadon looked at the top book. Misako nodded. 'You don't need all of this! Come up to the monastery and you can look at the real thing!'

'Really?' Misako asked.

'Why not? You use to come up all the time when we were kids,' Garmadon shrugged. 'After school I'll take you up'.

'Okay," Misako agreed to it.

After the bell had rung, the two friends walked out to the front of the school where the bikes were kept.

'So which one will I be riding the handle bars of?' Misako snickered.

'None, but you can put you things in my side car and ride on the motorcycle with me,' Garmadon got her attention.

'Oh wow. Certainly have become the cool boy haven't we?' Misako dropped her bag in the side car.

'Garmadon!' Wu ran over. 'Hey can I ride up with you? Someone poked a hole in my bike's tire… again,' Wu explained.

'Sorry little brother, already promised Misako a ride up,' Garmadon got on.

'Oh… okay… wait Misako is coming up today?' Wu asked.

'Yea! See you later Wu!' Misako called as they rode away.

"Whoa you just left him there?" Cole asked in surprise.

"One thing you didn't know about Garmadon and me, is that we often fought for Misako's affection," Wu cut in. "We loved each other but that was the one thing we'd fight over".

"Can I continue…?" Garmadon asked.

"Yea, so what happened that night?" Nya asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I had tried to get Misako alone, and well, I tried to tell her how I felt…"

'Wow, the golden weapons,' Misako looked at the scythe. 'they are marvelous. Thank you for letting me look at them'.

'But you shouldn't touch them,' Wu spoke up.

'Yes of course,' Misako pulled her hand back quickly.

'Wu, don't you have homework?' Garmadon tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. Wu stuck out his tongue and slumped out.

'Everything okay?' Misako turned. 'Wu has been acting strange today'.

'Oh he just upset about his bike,' Garmadon excused. 'I'll fix it though, same as always…'

'Oh… man it's getting late, I think I should be going home,' Misako looked at her watch.

'Sure, I'll drop you off, grab your things and we can leave… I'll be right back though…' Garmadon noticed that Wu was poking his eyes in.

'Alright,' Misako started picking her papers up. Garmadon went in the hall and dragged Wu into their room.

'What is your problem!?' Garmadon hissed.

'What are you trying to do?!' Wu asked his brother.

'What do you mean!?' Garmadon snapped.

'With Misako! The ride up, the ride back? Offering to help her with her report? Carrying her books after class?' Wu folded his arms.

'Ah! You like her!' Garmadon pointed.

'So? What are you doing? You're doing all of this hoping to talk to her alone! That's why you've wanted me away from you guys!' Wu realized.

'So? I don't need my fifteen year old brother telling me I can't ask a girl out. And you've been sticking around to make sure I couldn't,' Garmadon countered. 'Well, nothing will stop me tonight, remember that!'

'Maybe you should let her choose!' Wu snapped before Garmadon made his way fully out of the room.

'Thanks for your help,' Misako slid off the bike and grabbed her bag from the car.

'What are friends for?' Garmadon shrugged.

'Mm, so you don't want to be more than friends?' Misako sweetly asked.

'What do you-?' he started but was cut off by Misako's kiss. 'I've made my choice,' she smiled and headed in. 'See you tomorrow,' she smiled before closing the door.

"Wow, so you wanted dad?" Lloyd looked at his mother.

"Lloyd, I never would have stayed with him for all those years if I didn't," Misako answered.

"Well, what happened? After that? What did sensei do?" Kai asked. The others were eagerly waiting for the rest of the story.

"After that? Well…"

Graduation caps of the seniors filled the air. Wu was watching his brother and girlfriend from the bleachers with his father. He didn't look very happy.

'Well, we made it,' Misako hugged Garmadon. They were walking towards the bleachers together.

'Yea, but now there's something else I have in mind instead of more school,' Garmadon started.

'Oh and what would that be?' Misako chuckled.

Garmadon stopped her and pulled out a small silver ring. Misako clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded. Wu grimaced and felt bitter on the inside. It wasn't fair that Garmadon and Misako were the same age AND were out of school…

"I am sorry to say I bitterly accepted the invitation as best 'man'," Wu sighed.

"Wow, so you were married right off the bat," Cole commented.

"Not quite, we decided to be married when we were eighteen but the wedding took place after I turned nineteen," Misako corrected.

"Okay, so I don't get it," Lloyd folded his arms.

"That's because that is the beginning," Garmadon sighed. "Almost two years later, Misako had told me she was pregnant but the sad part about this took place when the baby was born… "

"Wait, so was that my sisters?" Lloyd asked. "Were they bitten by the devourer that they looked like… what I just saw?"

"No Lloyd," Misako started to tear up. "You would have had a brother as well, Derren… But for some reason, he died the morning after he was born".

"What happened though… after that," Lloyd quieted down more.

"We waited another long year, but we had another son… You're older brother, Aaron…" Garmadon continued.

"Did he die?"

"No he lived," Misako cut in. "He wasn't totally healthy but he lived…"

"Well, what happened, later I mean, Lloyd has two sisters right?" Jay asked.

"Yes, when Aaron was eleven we had two daughters, twins, Yasmin and Violet… they always were getting into trouble… especially messing with their older brother. But they loved each other… and they were very excited when we told them about another little brother," Garmadon looked to Lloyd.

"Me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd, after twenty years we had you," Misako put a hand her son's.

"But don't forget what happened before," Garmadon covered his face.

"Right…" Misako nodded, "on the twins eighth birthday, just before you were born…"

'Can we hold a Golden Weapon uncle Wu, can we, can we?!" Yasmin hopped.

'No,' Wu laughed putting the sword of fire back on its rack.

'Aww,' the two sighed.

'AH!' Aaron grabbed his two sisters who jumped on him.

'Come, let's go outside,' Wu walked them out.

'Uncle Wu, I wanna be ninja!' Violet skipped.

'Well, maybe when you're older, you get to find your full powers,' Wu picked her up.

'But me and Yazzy already can do Spinjitsu!' Violet frowned.

'You both are fast learners like your father,' Wu chuckled.

'Yea! Vi and me found out our powers are of illusions!' Yasmin grinned.

'That's great… wait, what's going on?' He noticed the sky was dark.

'Something is going on in the underworld,' Misako narrowed her eyes.

'What?' Violet squeaked.

'The underworld?' Yasmin whispered.

'I don't like this, what if it…" Aaron started. 'I'm gonna get my ninja suit on…'

There was a revving sound as the dojo gates bursted open. It was Samukai and army of the underworld.

'What is your business here?' Wu held out his staff to Samukai.

'Surely you know the answer to that Wu,' Samukai drew his four blades. 'The weapons of Spinjitsu! Hand them over!'

'These weapons shall not leave this monastery!' Aaron ran out in his pale gold ninja suit. 'Ninja GO!' he spun in a tornado of gold and orange.

'Aaron wait-!' Garmadon ran to stop him. But Samukai grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

'Ah!' Aaron grunted as he was thrown to the floor, groaning.

'Aaron,' Misako ran to her son. 'Do not fight them'.

'I am the ninja of light, I won't let darkness beat me,' he winced.

'Kruncha, Nuckal, fetch the weapons from these pathetic ninja,' Samukai listlessly ordered. The two saluted but were stopped by the twins.

'You won't steal our family's weapons on OUR birthday!' The twins folded their arms.

'Girls, be careful!' Garmadon started over toward them.

Yasmin took a staff and smacked Kruncha. Nuckal laughed until he was covered in lemonade thanks to Violet. The two skeletons ran back. Sammukai sighed and gave a battle cry.

'NINJAGO!' Wu, Garmadon, and Misako yelled and used their Spinjitsu. The twins followed and turned into pink and purple tornados.

'No,' Garmadon held his wife and girls back. The two brothers spun ahead against the skeletons with their swords.

'Retreat,' Samukai got up from being blown back. 'And take the others'.

Misako smacked around the two skeletons that tried to grab her. However, Yasmin and Violet were captured. Aaron ran after them.

'Aaron!' Misako tried to get over.

'Get back here! Get inside!' Garmadon yelled.

'No! When they were born I vowed to protect them!' Aaron continued. 'NINJAGO!' Samukai threw down smoke bombs and like that they skeletons vanished.

'Yamisn? Violet?' Garmadon looked around.

'Aaron?' Misako called. It was true, their three children were gone forever.

The ninja were stunned; the girls were even tearing up. Lloyd was the one who looked the saddest of all.

"They just took them?" Dana whispered. Sensei Wu nodded grimly.

"But if that was Yasmin and Violet just before… what happened to Aaron?" Zane asked.

"We'll be getting to that," Garmadon finally said something. "After Lloyd was born, I vowed I would let nothing happen to him as long as I lived…"

"But do not forget what happened when Lloyd was just born," Misako softly said.

"I try to forget that part…"

Misako awoke to find herself in bed alone. But her husband was still in the room. 'Garmadon?' Misako slowly got up out of bed and slowly stepped. He got up from his spot on the floor, his eyes were turning a glowing red and darkness was possessing him.

'Not tonight,' Misako shook her head and ran to grab him before he would do something horrible. He wasn't himself; he fought her and even clawed her shoulder through her nightgown but she didn't let go. Finally he stopped fighting her and they slid to the ground next to their bed. It was over.

'I hurt you didn't I?' he broke the short silence.

'It's nothing,' Misako shook her head. 'You weren't yourself'.

'I could've killed you or Lloyd,' Garmadon tried to sit up. Then there was crying.

'I'll be right back,' Misako slowly got up and walked out but quickly came back in with their little baby son bundled up. 'I'll bet he was scared for you'. She tried to pass the baby but Garmadon refused.

'What if I… I do that again?' Garmadon took a small step back.

'You won't, not as long as I am with you,' Misako tilted her head.

"So… that was when you started losing it?" Kai asked. "After Samukai kidnapped the other three?"

"Yes… I was scared for life after that night. I was so afraid of him fully turning," Misako nodded.

"But I turned anyways… but it wasn't until Lloyd was four that day came…"

"But there was something else brother you were never were around for…" Wu continued.

'Well, congratulations Wu,' Misako smiled. 'I know you'd be the best choice to run the dojo and guard the weapons'.

'Listen, you don't know this but when we were kids, Garmadon got a snake bite,' changed the topic fast.

'I know, I've seen the scar,' Misako looked away.

'But normal bites don't scar. Misako, come on, I think you know as well as I do that the snake that bit him was the legendary Great Devourer,' Wu sighed.

'I have done my research, there is no sufficient evidence yet a snake like that exists. Now if I am not mistaken you are using this as an excuse'.

'For what?'

'I heard you both the night I came up to the monastery to research for my paper when we were in high school,' Misako narrowed her eyes. 'You said to let me choose, and I did. I thought you'd be happy either way, now Wu, please, I think you should leave now…' Misako sighed. 'I'll be up tomorrow… I'll still bring Lloyd to monastery tomorrow though… Garmadon has been meaning to visit…'

Wu started to leave but was stopped. 'After Lloyd was born… he almost turned into a monster of darkness… You should just know that…'

"You always knew?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes," Wu nodded.

'He's getting so big, soon he'll be wanting to be a ninja… just like his…' Wu trailed off noticing Misako was tearing up. They were watching Garmadon play with their little boy. 'I'm sorry…'

'No, it's okay…' Misako wiped her eye, 'It's almost five years now… but now we have Lloyd… Garmadon is still taking things hard though…'

'Well, yea he got a son back, but those precious little twins you two had…' Wu sighed. He was always fond of Yasmin and Violet. They were always so excited when they saw Wu and how they begged him to teach them how to be ninjas… 'I should have let them hold a golden weapon when they asked… but I told them they had to wait… now they will never get to…'

'It's not your fault,' Misako quietly said. 'It's no one's but the skeleton's… did you know Garmadon had destroyed most of that group who kidnapped them?'

'So I've heard… Samukai will want revenge on that…' Wu nodded.

'Well, I have some research to do for the museum… I'll be out soon…' Misako left for inside.

'If you want I could help you,' Wu offered.

'Sure,' Misako lightly smiled.

'I wonder what Garmadon is doing,' Wu looked back. It had gotten quiet for a while now…

'Well it's around Lloyd's nap time, maybe Garmadon passed out next to him, he does every now and then,' Misako softly laughed at the memory.

'Mommy,' Lloyd peeked in.

'There you are sweetie,' Misako picked up her little boy and kissed him. 'Where's daddy?'

'I don't know,' Lloyd whispered.

'Stay here,' Wu told Misako. He had a feeling of where his brother might be…

'Those weapons are for display only brother,' Wu knew where he was all right. Garmadon had taken down the sword of fire.

'Tell me brother, what good is a weapon if all it does is collect dust?' Garmadon turned around.

'You know father did not-'

'FATHER WAS FOOL!'

Misako looked up. Garmadon had said it loud enough for her to hear those words from the other side of the monastery. She knew what was coming and knew she had to stop it. She held Lloyd close and set off for the weapons room.

'Garmadon!?' she quickly and desperately called. Lloyd knew something was quite wrong himself and started getting upset. Then she saw them, Wu and Garmadon fighting in the courtyard, they both had two golden weapons in their hands.

Garmadon raised the sword of fire to strike Wu, 'Goodbye brother'. Wu shielded himself with his hands. But the letters on his kimono lit up and a bolt of lightning struck Garmadon and opened up to the underworld, him falling back.

'NO!' Misako yelled, Lloyd tried to turn to see what was happening but Misako would allow him to. With one last look at her, Garmadon fell.

The sky cleared up and the hole sealed. Wu turned back to see Misako; her eyes red with tears. Without a word she ran out of the monastery.

Misako was in tears in her room. She had put Lloyd down for the night, still keeping the truth from him. All she had told him was 'Daddy may be gone a for a while' and left it at that.

All was quiet until the creaky of footsteps was heard outside in the hall. She opened and the door and expected to see Wu, she did run out pretty upset. But it wasn't him… it was Garmadon. She covered her mouth but dropped her hands. 'What happened to you,' she whispered.

'I have been cursed to the underworld,' he answered.

'How can you be here?'

'I have until midnight, then I cannot leave again'.

'So this is goodbye?' Misako started to tear again and hugged him.

'It doesn't have to be… you can come with me…'

'You know I can't go, and neither can Lloyd'.

'Did you tell Lloyd what happened?'

'I just said you had to leave… for a long time… he was very upset…'

'Mommy?' It was Lloyd.

'I should leave… I'd hate for him to see me like this,' he turned to leave.

'Please don't,' Misako went across to get Lloyd. 'Lloyd, daddy came to say good—bye?' Her husband was gone. Lloyd squirmed out of her arms and poked his head in to his parent's room.

'Daad!' Misako heard her son laugh.

'Hello Lloyd,' she heard Garmadon pick him up.

'See? He still loves you," Misako softly smiled when she saw Lloyd had fallen asleep again.

'I'm going to miss you both,' Garmadon passed Lloyd to Misako who put him on their bed.

'Never forget I will always love you,' Misako kissed him. That's when the front door opened, this time it was Wu.

'Misako?!' he called. When Misako opened her eyes he was gone. 'Hey, you okay?' Wu came in. Misako jumped and spun around.

'Oh, hello Wu… sorry I ran out so fast… I-'

'I know… I didn't do that you know… Garmadon was going to kill but my kimono protected me… what are you doing still up anyways? It's past midnight'.

'Oh, you're right,' Misako touched her lips. She knew what she had to do. She would save him…

"And that's why I dropped you off at Darkly's the next morning," Misako looked at Lloyd.

"Okay… but what about that Lady Garmadon?" Zane asked.

"Now it's my turn," Garmadon started. "After that last visit I went back to the underworld, and I was wandering around the prison cells…"

'I do not remember you,' a woman's voice came. Garmadon spun around at the sound. It was a woman with long black brown hair with purple in it. Her skin was black with gray lavender markings all over her face and body. She was chained to the wall with a short tattered black dress.

'Who are you?' Garmadon asked.

'Oh like you do not remember me?' she scoffed. 'My name is Amelia, and I was cursed and casted down here like you. In fact your own brother did it, the man I loved'.

'Amelia?' Garmadon walked over. 'Wu never told me you ended up here'.

'Then he never told you what happened, or my life,' she started. 'When I was fifteen, I was orphaned with no money or anything. I struck a deal with Samukai so I owed him one for helping me to survive. When I was older, I got to know you and Wu'.

She continued. 'However, I was in debt to Samukai, and to repay him, I had to bring him the four golden weapons of Spinjitsu. I tried to make Wu understand, but he would not let me take the weapons, so he fought me, then I was struck to underworld. Seeing I failed, Samukai locked me up to serve him until my debt was paid, and that was almost eight years ago'.

'Eight years ago? Four years ago, did you ever see three other prisoners? One was a boy, nineteen, and there were twin girls, eight?' Garmadon remembered.

'Yes, I have. The boy died within weeks from the darkness he tried to fight. His sisters were wiser, and let the dark energy fuel them instead of fighting it. I have watched over them in my time here… Why do you care about them?' she asked.

'Because they were my children,' Garmadon growled.

'Oh yes, how could I forget? They looked so different when I first saw them'.

'Where are my daughters?'

'There,' Amelia gestured to the two sleeping girls in the cell with her.

'I have taken over the underworld, I can let you be free now, if, you join in taking revenge on Wu, and help me gather the four weapons,' Garmadon offered.

'And I accept, if, you let me rule with you,' Amelia stood up.

'As you wish, Lady Garmadon,' Garmadon took her hand and helped her up.

"So, that is why she loves you?" Misako looked at her husband.

"Believe me the feelings weren't exactly mutual," Garmadon defended.

"So, Lady Garmadon was really friends of yours?" Zane asked.

"Yes, but she decided to follow in the path of evil when she tried to take the weapons. It also seems that when you left, she took over the underworld with your daughters," Wu nodded.

"So now we have to stop them, I say we do our best and collect the weapons of steel and we can defeat her!" Kai said.

"Great," Lloyd sighed. "Now I have to fight sisters I never knew".

"We will have your backs ninja," Misako smiled. "If you can defeat the Overlord, you can defeat Lady Garmadon".

***Well... it might kill me... but tell me what you're thinking so far XD This is where I totally kind of knew where to go with the story at this point... so yes, Garmy never had an affair! It was me being so mean to him, killing off his kids :P **

**I had to really screw him up as to make it okay for him to be evil XD But again, this is my take on what would have happened... whoa... wouldn't it be epic is Lego was reading this and decided to make it the next season of NinjaGo that's coming back in 2014? **

**Oh and BTW, this is only the start of my being mean to Garmy XP Why is it the characters we love most, we make hurt the most? :P **


	16. Chapter 15

***Lol, btw, this first two little parts in the morning I decided to let my brother help out on since he loves my stories XD And he wanted to redo the seen from 'Snakebit' from season 1 of NinjaGo xD Just a heads up on thatXD***

The clang of Wu's gong sounded through the entire dojo. The girls were hissing and covered their faces with their pillows. The boys groaned and pulled the covers over their head. They weren't the only ones who disapproved of Wu's actions. Garmadon and Misako were just as annoyed and refused to get up no matter what. Dr. Julian was asleep like a rock though. He cheated and used ear plugs.

"EVIL DOESN'T SLEEP AND NIETHER SHOULD YOU!" Wu yelled over the gong.

"WU STOP BEING OUR ALARM CLOCKS!" Garmadon yelled at his younger brother. "IT'S FIVE THIRTY!"

Everyone was pretty much asleep at the breakfast table. Who would want to eat at six am?

"Today you start your search for the weapons of steel. I suggest you eat," Wu pointed to his students.

"Why did we have to be up?" Misako wiped her glasses off.

"Because, I thought it would be amusing," Wu laughed. No one else laughed with him.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going back to bed," Garmadon got up.

"I with my dad on that," Lloyd started to get up.

"Ninja suits, the bounty, now," Sensei pointed. The ninja groaned and walked on out.

"I think my brain is going to explode," Jay sighed, lying his head down on the table. It was the next morning and the ninja were in the Bounty looking at every place possible to start their search for the weapons.

"There has to be something we're over looking," Nya paced.

"Jay is right, I can't work anymore, I say we take a break, maybe hit the cityyy…" Lindsy was hinting the others.

"What you want to go to a disco or something… in the middle of the day?!" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"PERFECT!" Lindsy hopped up and hugged Lloyd. Lloyd sighed.

"That's not what I meant…" Lloyd sighed. "I was being sarcastic…" Lindsy stopped and glared at him.

"If you're gonna be my boyfriend you should be way nicer," Lindsy let go and sat down.

"Hey love birds, we should really be working… unless you WANT Ninjago to turn into a dark world full of possessed zombies?" Kai pointed out.

"Well, technically, we can go out and do surveillance to see if there is any disturbances in the city," Zane suggested.

"Frosty is right, I say we get out," Dana got up. "I'm gonna go change, who's gonna join me?" Lindsy ran out right after her.

"Well, it's settled," Cole agreed. "Go out for a bit, have some fun… and we'll keep our guard up". Everyone else agreed and went to their rooms to change from their ninja suits.

"Okay, so what are our options for today's outing?" Skyla looked around.

"I vote for the mall," Lindsy jumped.

"I want to go to the amusement park," Cole suggested.

"I'm with Cole! Come on Kai!" Misty grabbed Kai's hand. Skyla decided to go with Lindsy, Lloyd had no say in the matter and was dragged along.

"How about a movie?" Nya suggested. Jay of course went along with her and Zane also agreed to a movie. Dana decided to join Kai, Cole, and Misty and go to the amusement park.

"Alright, it's noon now, we hang around, make sure everything is safe of course, and let's all meet up at the Ninjago Café for dinner?" Kai asked before they split.

"Sounds like a plan, see you guys later," Nya smiled as her, Jay, and Zane walked off towards the theater.

"Ooo! We should totally go to Hot Topic! And then let's see… Forever 21 is having a sale!" Lindsy was looking all around the directory map. Lloyd and Skyla were on the other side looking at the other map.

"Hey Doomsday Comics are here… AND a Gamestop!" Lloyd grinned. He knew where he was going.

"Doomsday Comics? I've been meaning to pick up the new issue of The Avengers of Tomorrow," Skyla remembered. "I have just enough for it…" She realized that Lloyd and Lindsy were still ogling over sales at their favorite stores. "Hey chatterboxes?" The two turned to their friend. "I don't think we have enough money to get EVERYTHING you want… we don't have a lot to begin with".

"True… I guess I'll just have to settle for a new cardigan or something," Lindsy sighed.

"And I guess, I can just get a used copy of Fist to Face 3…" Lloyd agreed.

"Good, and maybe we can even have enough for lunch…" Skyla walked to the escalators.

"Transformers 3D is so AWESOME!" Misty hopped around after her and the others got off the ride.

"Misty is really just a big kid huh?" Dana smiled.

"I know right?" Kai agreed. "And she's older than all of us".

"Hey Mist, how about we try another ride… this is the fourth time we went on Transformers," Cole suggested.

"FIIIiiiine," Misty whined, upset. Her mood changed though when they went on Log Jammer. "Awesome a water ride!"

"Oh great a water ride," Dana sighed with Kai.

"What looks good?" Nya was looking at the movie posters. "I hear that movie Snow White and the Huntsman was pretty good… I don't know… maybe the Hunger Games? What do you think guys?" Nya turned but was unamused by the way the boys were excited for the Avengers.

"Three seats left! Come on!" Jay ran to the booth.

"A superhero movie? Really guys?" Nya sighed.

"Jay, friend, we must show Nya what good movies are," Zane turned to his brother.

"Got the tickets, let's go Nya," Jay took her by the hand.

"Great," Nya sighed. "But since you spent the money already… it couldn't hurt to see this".

"Hey what's going on?" Lindsy tried to jump over the crowd of people. They were in Doomsday Comics looking for Skyla's comic book.

"Lloyd? That you?" Lloyd turned to see the shop owner; Mother Doomsday. Lloyd was about to say something but he was cut off. "How'd you like to participate in the Comic Competition? Grand prize winner gets a $500 gift card to the mall".

"Do it Lloydy!" Lindsy urged. She was having clothes run through her mind.

"Sign me up!" Lloyd nodded. Skyla shrugged and walked off to the comic racks where the new releases were. When she thought she saw a pair of gold eyes look at her through the shelves. They quickly disappeared though. She shook the thought away and took her comic book.

"Okay, no more water rides," Cole took off his jacket to wring it out. Kai was trying to fix his flopped over hair which was drenched. Dana… she looked like a cat who just got a flee bath, wet, cold, and mad.

"Okay… which ride next?" Misty agreed.

"How about we eat, I'm starving," Kai groaned.

"Sounds good," Dana agreed with her friend. She pulled out a five dollar bill, "I'm gonna get some funnel cake".

"I'll go with you!" Cole ran after her.

"Hey the line is really long, wanna go on a ride with me while we wait for them?" Misty looked sweetly to Kai.

"As long as it's not a water ride," Kai said.

"Oh it's a slow ride," Misty smiled. "It's the tunnel of love".

Kai froze. "Oh, y-ya-yea," he stuttered slightly. "Th-That'd be fun".

"So how did you like it?" Jay asked Nya who was quiet the entire time.

"It was awesome!" Nya grinned. "Black Widow was so cool… and Captain America was so dreamy," Nya spun around.

"Wait… d-do you like him more than me?" Jay stopped her.

"Of course not silly," Nya kissed his nose.

"Do you guys want to go see another one?" Zane asked.

"I think we should get some lunch," Jay suggested. "We could see another one after. Nya, should pick this time though".

"Hunger Games!" Nya quickly said. Her and Jay quickly jumped as they stepped on something. When they looked down they thought they saw a tip of a thick colored tail. But they did a double take, it was gone. They just kept walking though.

"Come on Lloyd! Final round!" Lindsy cheered her boyfriend on. Skyla was next to her clapping.

"The last one is for Lloyd, if he gets this, he wins" Mother Doomsday read off the card. "In what issue did Fritz Dunagan defeat the Imperial Sludge and saved princess Luna?"

"You got this!" Lindsy gave the thumbs up.

"Issue #37" Lloyd answered proudly.

"And Lloyd wins!" the owner gave him the gift card.

"Hey Skyla, your comic book is on me," Lloyd ran over to the girls.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Lindsy went crazy. She felt something under her boot and looked to find a purple tail slither away. "Guys…" she turned to her friends who had already left her behind. She ran after them. "Let's see how fast I can spend this all!"

Kai was nervous. No wait, that was an understatement, he was scared. He always talked a good game about dating Misty, but the tunnel of love was another thing entirely.

"You okay?" Misty looked next to him.

"Sure… never better…" Kai quickly said.

"You're tenser than when we went on Log Jammer… something up?" Misty frowned. A pair of pink red eyes appeared out of the darkness making Misty jump into Kai's lap. Kai was clinging to her because he saw it too. "well… should we tell the others when we get off?"

"Good plan"…

"Do you feel like we're being watched all of a sudden?" Jay looked around. Nya nodded.

"Well, Lloyd, Skyla, and Lindsy are all here in the mall. We should find them and tell them what we saw," Zane suggested.

"Hey there they are," Nya looked over. "Guys!" The three looked over and ran to them.

"Whoa… where'd you get the cash for all of this?" Jay gestured to all the bags.

"Lloyd won a contest and got a $500 gift card to the whole mall!" Lindsy hopped.

"Yes but, in the comic store… we saw something weird…" Skyla remembered.

"You too?" Zane asked.

"Yea, it looked like that mutant, Grimsly's tail… Lindsy stepped on it," Lloyd nodded.

"Jay and I stepped on a multicolored tail… that one must have been Avia's," Nya said.

"Then Morgana must be at the amusement park!" Zane realized.

"Wonder where you two snuck off to," Dana took another piece of funnel cake. "We saved you some cake".

"We-.. we saw," Kai was out of breath.

"A pair of pink eyes in the tunnel of love!" Misty finished.

"We think it's one of the mutants," Kai added.

"Alright," Cole nodded. "Let's go find the others".

"Wait… what were you two doing in the tunnel of love!?" Dana realized before running off after her friends.

***Morgan, Avia, and Grimsly... what are you doing following the ninja around? Oh and Skyla is a comic book nerd... never would have guessed huh?**

**Lol and Misty freaking out over Transformers the Ride... yea that was my reaction after I got off it last November XD I went for friends birthday and he made me ride it... I ended up loving it though XD **

**Same with Nya, I was reluctant to watch the Marvel movies.. now I adore them so much XD **

**And mmmmmm... funnel cake... haven't had that in AGES... last time I had it I was at Hurricane Harbor when I was... 9? Wow... 6 years XD **

**PLOT POINT TIME! (aw crap... ****_AGAIN?! _****YES!)**

**What the heck are those mutants up to NOW? Weren't they arrested?**

**Why must the ninja goof off when lives are at stake? (cuz it's fun to write!)**

**What is Lady Garmadon planning for the ninja?**

**How fast was Lindsy able to spend ALL that money? **

**Anyways R&R... but I don't need to tell you guys that XD **


	17. Chapter 16

***I think I'm spoiling you all with so many chapter updates XD Lol now comes a part my brother gave me an idea for... bless his spastic little 13 year old, baseball loving, excitable mind XD"**

The ninja met up in front of the mall, they turned into their ninja suits and moved out.

"So, what are they going to do you think?" Kai looked to the others.

"Probably cause more trouble," Zane answered.

"More like annoy the crap out of some people," Dana snickered.

"I think they've been following us," Cole thought aloud.

"Then we should assume that they are right behind us?" Skyla suggested. The ten stopped when they heard squabbling from below in the sewer line.

"BLAST IT! THEY KNOW!" A girly voice came.

"BLAST YOU DOLTS! THEY CAN HERE US!" Grimsly's voice came. A bonk sound was heard as he clonked the girl's heads together.

"Great sewers," Lindsy growled.

"Let's scram!" One hissed. "We have a job to do!"

"We'll never find them," Nya sighed.

"Let's just go eat and head on back to the dojo," Cole said. The others agreed and walked back.

The Lady Garmadon sighed as she kicked her feet up. "I need some way to get revenge on Wu and my darling Lord Garmadon for betraying me!"

"My lady," one of the twins came in. "You have visitors". Three mutated creatures slowly walked in.

"What do you three want!?" Amelia glared at the three.

"We wish to serve you Lady Garmadon," they bowed.

"Mm, it seems I have some new underlings! Good! I have a task for you three then," she evilly grinned. "I need to reestablish my power of the Underworld to these pesky skeletons! Fetch me the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu!"

"We will our lady," the three quickly scuttled out.

"They seems like a batch of squabbling buffoons," Violet scoffed.

"Even if they do not retrieve them from the dojo, all will go according to plan," the dark lady silenced the girl.

"I don't know what they're up to, but I don't like it," Lloyd said. The ninja decided to have dessert back at the dojo, they were filling in the others on the situation.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Misty sighed.

"Yea, if those three broke out of prison, they might help Lady Garmadon," Kai nodded.

"Can we not call her that?" Misako said annoyed. "Just call her Amelia… that's how I always knew her as…"

"What do you mean?" the others looked at her curiously.

"Amelia, is my cousin," Misako admitted. "I think that's why she is also mad… my parents were never close with hers so when she was orphaned, my parents turned their back on her. I didn't even know what happened to her. My parents said told me that she was killed with them. I later found that out to be a lie, but it never seemed to hurt our relationship… until now".

"The past is the past," Wu sighed.

"Now the future is stopping her from taking over," Garmadon nodded.

"Did you guys hear something," Dana's head jerked up. She got up and ran to the room where the golden weapons were kept. The others quickly followed. "I knew it!"

"Waah!" Avia jumped at the sight of the ninja. The others turned around too.

"What are you doing you slimy muts?!" Jay took out his nun chucks.

"How dare you!" Morgana drew her retractable claws.

"Enough of this!" came the familiar voice.

"Aw great that's just was we need," Skyla sighed. The dark Amelia appeared in a cloud of black to the mutations. "You can do nothing quietly can you!?" The three cowered before her.

"So you're in service to her now?" Zane asked. "Pathetic!"

"Grab the weapons guys," Lloyd whispered to Kai as Amelia was telling off the three idiots.

"Oh you think you can stop me with those?" she laughed.

"They worked before on our enemies, it'll do the same you!" Cole answered.

"Hit me then, don't be shy," she laughed. The boys gripped their weapons and shot their elements at her. But something strange happened; she wasn't losing energy. She glowed gold and used her black magic to throw the weapons to the ground.

"Haha! My plan worked! I knew I could get you idiots to use the golden weapons on me!" she cackled.

"What does that mean?" Dr. Julian looked at the others.

"It means she's like the mega weapon," Garmadon realized. "She found a way to absorb the golden weapons' powers and make herself like the mega weapon!"

"Oops," Kai sheepishly smiled.

"Then we're in some pretty big trouble huh?" Misty swallowed hard.

"I will get my revenge, it may not be now, but oh I'll make you suffer for abandoning me!" In another cloud of black they were gone. All were still there… Yes, the ten ninja, Dr. Julian, Garmadon…

"Wait… where is Misako?" Wu realized.

"Mom?" Lloyd worriedly looked around.

"She'd said she'd make us suffer… guys she took her…".

***DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! That's right... Amy is Misako's cousin! And who knows what horrible things will be done! **

**Dang it... I love writing slapstick... I mean it, I love characters that can't shut up for some reason... like those battle droids in Star Wars The Clone Wars... I have not seen any of those things through out season 5... speaking of which it was VERY sad the season finale... **

**But this NINJAGO! XD Also BTW I have shipping names for my wittle ninjas!**

**Kai and Misty: Steam Shipping **

**Jay and Nya: Tech Shipping**

**Lloyd and Lindsy: Green Sound Shipping**

**Cole and Dana: Nature Shipping**

**Zane and Skyla: Nindroid Shipping **

**I also wanted to ask; what is your favorite pairing? :) **


	18. Chapter 17

***Man... I got the flu... but I took Tylenol so I can now look at the computer screen and continue to write XD***

"We're gonna get her back," Lloyd marched out, "I'm grabbing the dragon! Who's with me?!"

"Better take the tank too," Nya nodded.

"Wait, wait!" Jay stopped everyone. "Where would she hide? The Underworld is too predictable for her!"

"Jay is right," Wu nodded. "She must have left a clue or something…"

"The Cave of Despair?" Dana suggested. "it's the perfect spot. Far from the city so you couldn't escape on foot, and no is around so no one will suspect anything".

"It's a start, let's roll," Misty agreed.

"I'm coming with you," Garmadon followed.

"Well, Nya, Misty, Lindsy, and Skyla are taking the tank, so you get to sit up on Ultra Dragon," Lloyd warned.

"What's so bad about that?" Garmadon asked.

"Okay! I do NOT like this!" Garmadon clung to the back of his son's harness.

"I hate it too," Dana closed her eyes.

"Suck it up ninja!" Cole looked back.

"When I was your age we traveled on bikes not giant four headed dragons!" Garmadon yelled over the wind.

"Lucky for both of you back there, we're here!" Kai yelled.

"What will you do with your new powers first my lady?" Yasmin asked eager.

"This," Amelia raised her hands. "Samukai, the once lord of the Underworld, let you live once again!" Her hands glowed gold and a figure appeared.

"But- how…" Samukai looked at his skeletal hands. "YOU-! I'm-"

"My slave now!" she gave an evil grin. "You are now in MY debt for bringing you back, now go and lead my skeletons armies! I will take my revenge on those who left me for dead".

"Yes, Lady Garmadon," Samukai growled before turning to leave.

"The ninja will come for me," Misako plainly said. "And you'll be destroyed again".

"Silence cousin," Amelia snapped back.

"I didn't know you weren't dead for a long time… when you ran into my life again… I-I was very happy to see you. I had no idea what you had gone through, you should have told me!"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear your excuses!" her eyes glowed an even brighter red. "You have lived a life of no worries, do not try to talk to me".

"Worries? I've had plenty, you forget my first son died and my three others taken by skeletons, two are now in your service as zombies and I had to leave my only child left to save my husband. And I sat by and watch as my little boy fought his father. Do not talk to me about worries," Misako quietly said. Amelia scowled and stalked out.

"This place is a labyrinth…" Zane remembered when they snuck in to find the scythe of quakes.

"Well, no time to waste, let's go," Kai took out his sword. The others drew their weapons as well and walked on.

"Ninja?" it was Misako.

"Stay here," Garmadon motioned to the ninja. He took one of his swords and chopped the lock off the cell.

"Garmadon," Misako kissed him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," it was Amelia. "I thought you loved me!"

"Amy, I have never loved you. I used you," Garmadon admitted. The ninja made a move to go forward but Garmadon shot them a look to stay back.

"Do not call me that!"

"That is what Wu called you… he loved you!" Garmadon countered.

"Then why did he dump me into the Underworld?!"

"You didn't love him!"

"How dare you!" she growled.

"All your life you have sat, awaiting to take him out for doing the right thing! Where did you hide him Amelia? Where's my nephew?" Garmadon looked at her.

Amelia stepped forward. She grabbed and kissed him but quickly double crossed and stuck him with a short black dagger.

"Garmadon," Misako caught him.

"DAD!" Lloyd ran over, Lindsy followed after him.

"What have you done?" he choked.

"This is the Dagger of Darkness; it has one thousand evil spirits encased in it until it pierces a good soul. Garmadon will become what he was, my Lord of the Underworld". She evilly smiled. "And unlike snake venom, this is irreversible! He will forget who you all are, and he will know I am his true love. And if he tries to fight the darkness, he'll die of his wounds just like your pathetic son Aaron!"

"You are a horrible monster!" Lindsy snipped.

"Ninjago will be ours, as it should have been a long time ago, before you left me!" Amelia turned to the ninja. "Yasmin, Violet, throw the ninja in their cells!"

"Yes mother," the twins grinned.

"Girls," Misako looked at them as they carried out the request.

"The poor things don't know who you are anymore. They only know their father, and me," Amelia explained.

"Run ninja!" Misako turned and yelled to the other eight.

"Dad," Lloyd kneeled next to him. "You can't turn evil again".

"I won't Lloyd…" Garmadon tried to fight blackness. It looked like black smoke. His eyes were flickering from purple to red and his teeth were growing sharper.

"Lady Garmadon," a black spirit got her attention.

"What is it?!" She annoyed asked.

"He is keeping us out. He won't give in," it hissed.

"I will never let evil take over me again," Garmadon growled.

"Then you'll die from the wounds".

"The ninja are escaping!" the twins ran over.

"I'll be back, and you'll all be dead!" Amelia ran off.

"Go on, escape," Garmadon told his family.

"No," Lloyd retorted.

"You can't get all the weapons of steel without all ten ninja, you must escape to find the weapons to defeat her," Garmadon reasoned.

"But…" Lindsy started.

"I'll stay here," Misako nodded for them to go,

"Lindsy, you'd be the best daughter-in-law I could've asked for, now leave," Garmadon winced in pain. The two ninja slipped into the shadows and snuck out.

"Fools!" Amelia's violet heels clicked on the stone. "THEY ALL ESCAPED! But I still have you two," she evilly grinned at the couple. "Lock them away, let them die here!" The twins nodded and carried out orders.

"Where are we going?" Lindsy asked.

"I'm not gonna leave my parents here… not if I can help it," Lloyd took his staff out. There were skeletons patrolling the place.

"Aaa," Garmadon hissed as Misako decided to use her scarf as a bandage. "No, don't use that".

"I need something to clot the wound. It's all we have," Misako shushed him.

"I gave that to you on our first anniversary," he remembered. "You never got rid of it even when you left?"

"No," Misako shook her head. "I couldn't… it reminded me of you." She smiled.

"You should have left with the ninja, I'm not going to make it even if we get out of the cell," he looked up.

"Don't say things like that," Misako caressed the side of his face. "I have waited far too long for you to return to me, and after one year, I won't let you be taken again".

"Why… why does he refuse the darkness? The sun must set yet he clings to the light," Amelia growled, watching from afar.

"You seem to be jealous," she quickly turned to find Lloyd's green fire in her face. Lindsy let out a wild high pitch shriek which made the three women collapse, covering their ears. "Good job Lin, keep it up," Lloyd told her.

"Lloyd!" Misako's face lit up.

"You're getting out of here," Lloyd took the keys and unlocked the cell.

"I can't, walk," Garmadon clenched his teeth. He was a bloody mess. The scarf was saturated already.

"We're all the way at the Cave of Despair, isn't there anything we could use to get back quick enough?" Misako asked.

"The tank!" Lloyd remembered. "The others left on Ultra Dragon, but they left that behind for us". Lindsy's voice started cracking. "Uh oh, we better start moving". Lloyd helped his father up on the left side. Misako took the right.

"Lindsy come on!" Misako called for her. The purple ninja stopped to catch her breath and took out her mace ready to defend.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked his girlfriend.

"Yea," she nodded in a raspy voice.

"Skeletons, attack!" Amelia's voice rang through the stone halls.

"We should really step it up," Lloyd looked behind.

"What's going on behind us? And can we do this is a way that does NOT make me want to pass out from pain?" Garmadon winced at the pain.

"Almost there," Misako kissed his cheek.

"Mom, go on, we'll be right there," Lloyd let go and turned around with his girlfriend. "NINJAGO!" The bright green and violet tornados spun, knocking over the skeleton warriors. The two ran back outside.

"Lloyd said they'd be right after us…" Kai looked off worried. It was almost sundown.

"I don't think they made it out," Nya frowned. Then Cole's cell phone rang.

"Lloyd?!" he answered. "Where are you?"

'We're taking tank back to the hospital, I don't my dad's gonna make,' they heard Lloyd on speaker. Everyone looked at each other sad.

"We'll meet you there Lloyd." Cole finally said. "I'll go get sensei".

"Amelia," Wu sighed. It was a picture of when he was much younger with a sweet looking woman with dark red hair and green/gold eyes. She had a little boy in her arms with light red hair and blue eyes.

"Sensei?" Cole came in. Wu quickly jumped at the surprise. "hey who's she?"

"Oh, a long gone memory…" Wu sighed.

"Wait is that you?" Cole looked over before Wu could hide it. "But… is that Amelia? Before she betrayed you?"

"The past is the past," Wu shoved the picture away. "What is it?"

"They escaped, but skeletons are after them… they took the tank and I don't think that the skeletons will follow them all the way to the center of Ninjago City…"

"Alright, Amelia has the power of the golden weapons, and she's officially INSANE!" Jay and the others were holding a meeting in the middle of the hospital.

"Yes, Jay, we know that," Dana rolled her eyes. "What we NEED to be thinking is about where our new weapons are being kept and what trial we're gonna have to go through to get them".

"She's right… Go back to the Bounty and start your search, we will all be there when you return," Wu told his pupils.

"Alright Sensei," Lloyd sighed and walked out first, the others following.

"Man, this is the craziest week ever," Misty rubbed her temples.

"The life of a ninja, get use to it Mist," Kai opened the gates with her.

"MISTY!" Edna ran to hug her.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" Misty was stunned.

"We've been waiting here but no one was home," her dad said.

"Yea, sorry guys, there was an emergency and oh boy where to begin?" Jay held his head.

"But we have to leave right now, and we don't know when we'll be back," Nya frowned.

"Yea, what Nya said…" Misty took a step towards the Bounty. "I guess Jay told you guys, but I'm a ninja now".

"He did, but if you have to leave, leave, we'll be here when you come back," Ed told his oldest. The ninja packed their gear and took off, not knowing where they were going.

***Haha, you thought I'd make Garmadon evil again... OR DID I? **

**Lol... I loved writing the scene on the dragon... and LE GASP!? Who is the boy Wu and Amelia in the picture!? And will Cole later figure everything out?**

**BTW, I don't like the green scarf thing Misako wore and thought it better if it were red... I need to do some sketches of her outfits I thought up...**

**Aw the sappiness :'D **

**And Ed and Edna forgive Misty for ditching them when she was teenager...**

**But... will they find the weapons in time? The next chapter of their mission awaits! **


	19. Chapter 18

"Now it's time to start searching, any ideas where we should go first?" Skyla pulled up a map on the big screen.

"Maybe it'll be something like what Nya figured out with the serpentine tombs?" Cole suggested. "Maybe there's a secret symbol or something…"

"Wait…" Lindsy's face lit up then she scrambled for the screen controls. "The weapons of steel are named that because of their element: steel right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, what about the STEEL MINES?!"

"That place has been abandoned for years because it was condemned…" Skyla said.

"And it's… a place where no one will dare to go because it's dangerous," a smile spread across Kai's face.

"Well, let's go!" Cole looked to Nya who nodded. "Setting course for the Steel Mines".

"How long will it be?" Lloyd asked.

"About two days from my calculations. More if we run into trouble," Zane answered.

"Well, it's on autopilot," Misty took a seat. "Now… whose turn is it to cook dinner?"

"Well, I think it's mi-" Cole started.

"NO!" Everyone shouted together. Cole slumped back into his seat.

"If I do not find the weapons of steel before those pesky ninja… I will meet my demise!" Amelia growled as she paced her dark chambers. "I wonder how dear Garmadon is".

"Probably dead," Yasmin looked at her black nails.

"Indefinitely, no one could survive that," Violet tossed her long curls.

"You almost didn't survive that," Misako sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning her night shirt up. Everyone was at the dojo until the ninja returned. Ed and Edna took one of the guest rooms.

"I almost don't survive a lot of things if you've noticed," Garmadon was on his back. His wound was able to be stitched up but it still hurt like crazy and he couldn't the bandages off for a week or two.

"Yes and I'm happy you do," she turned to kiss him.

"Yea but it still hurts". He slid back.

"I don't remember you being so whiney when it came to getting hurt," Misako snickered.

"Hey we were younger, and I don't ever remember getting stuck with a dagger that tried to possess me before," Garmadon defended. "And you're one to talk, I don't remember you doing so well when you had the kids".

"Peaches and cherries dear," Misako scooted up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You think Lloyd and the others will find the weapons in time?"

"Of course they will," he wrapped his closest arm around her. "If they can defeat the Overlord they can defeat my sister-in-law".

"Oh this will be harder than taking down the Overlord!" Jay sighed as he looked at the map pictures of the mines.

"Hey, I did all the work when it came to the actual 'defeating'" Lloyd side glanced.

"Jay is right, this place will be hard to get into…" Kai agreed.

"Well, we gotta do it no matter what," Misty folded her arms.

Nya pressed a button and an electronic map board raised up in the center of the deck. With a few more button and key clicks raised mountains and structures also appeared as well as the Bounty in the sky blinking blue. "This is a new installment Zane and I were working on last night; it's a tracking map that shows us our surroundings in a 100 mile radius," Nya pointed.

"Yes, thanks to the technology in my falcon, I came up with creating mapping censors that displays the images in hologram here," Zane gestured to the board. "We can basically see any enemy coming at us in time to man battle stations".

"Hey that's pretty cool guys, I'm impressed," Cole folded his arms, nodding.

"It was nothing," Nya smiled. "But now let's focus, we haven't installed weather sensors yet so we may be flying into a storm and not see it… it still needs work".

"Hey it's better than what we had before," Jay put his arm around her, "Maybe we can do some of that tonight".

"Guys, speaking of storms," Skyla got everyone's attention, "I have a feeling those dark clouds are carrying a lightning storm.

"Oh great not another storm!" Lindsy puffed and sat down, upset. "Last time I got sick".

"Lin, last time you sneezed once," Dana rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Alright let's just get prepared and be ready when we land," Kai said. Everyone nodded and went to their stations.

"Hey something wrong?" Cole turned to Kai. Everyone was at the different controls and monitors and noticed Kai was in an unusually sad mood.

"I'm fine, it's just, I realized that when we get back all of your parents will be there… but mine and Nya's," Kai sighed.

"Oh right…" Jay turned. "What did happen to your parents?"

"Kai and I don't like to remember it," Nya frowned. "But when we were very young, we had an old man visit our shop. I think it was sensei Wu now that I look back because he handed our father a rolled up piece of parchment and he told him to 'hide it'"

"That must have been the map we stole back from the skeletons," Cole remembered.

"It was Cole," Zane nodded.

"Yea but when we were thirteen our father went away on a trip but he never came back," Kai continued. "Then our mother ran out to look for him, leaving our cousin Daisie in charge and she never returned either… we assumed they were gone forever. So we moved on and focused on continuing the family business when sensei found me".

"Aw, I'm sorry," Misty hugged him. Everyone else was kind of quiet as well.

"Hey, if it wasn't for them leaving we all wouldn't be here now, remember when my dad tried to keep Nya from being kidnapped?" Lloyd tried to stay on the bright side.

"Yea I guess so," Kai shrugged.

All of a sudden the alarms started ringing and the lights were flashing red. "Storm warning!" Dana rushed to the front viewport. Black clouds were surrounding the Bounty and cracks of blue lightning sounded.

"All hands on deck!" Nya yelled. The ninja scrambled to their stations ready for Nya's orders.

"NYA! We need to put the ship down!" Skyla and Zane yelled.

"I'm trying!" Nya tried to turn the wheel. "Misty, Lindsy, help me!" The two girls helped their friend and grabbed a side of the wheel to help steer. The wheel snapped left, knocking the three girls off their feet to the floor.

Then another crack zapped the ship, making it rock back and forth.

"That doesn't sound good!" Jay got to his feet.

"A booster has been hit!" Kai called.

"Land! Land this thing now!" Dana growled. "I'm getting airsick!"

"Jay, Cole, the emergency landing!" Nya pointed. The blue and black ninjas ran for the emergency lever. The friends heaved on it until it cracked and dropped. The ship was rapidly dropping now.

"Uh, guys, is it supposed to be landing this quickly?!" Lindsy squealed gripping Lloyd.

"No!" Zane answered.

"Sis, another booster broke!" Kai yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Nya called to everyone. Everyone screamed as the ship lost altitude and crashed fast into the ground.

***DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN! The ninja know where to go... but what shall happen next? The ninja meet some unlikely people in this next step of their journey...**


	20. Chapter 19

"Oh my gosh, ow," Lindsy dizzily sat up rubbing her head. "Where is everybody?"

"For starters Lin, you're sitting on ME," Lloyd pushed his girlfriend off his chest and but helped her up after he stood.

"Cole!" Dana wobbly stepped over the busted floor and fell into his arms after he finished helping Skyla and Zane up.

Nya, Misty, Kai, and Jay were all by the front of the deck near the now demolished wheel. "Well, the damage doesn't seem too bad," Nya weakly said as she checked the status of their ship.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

"I sense we are near our destination," Zane looked around.

"Hello?!" a woman's voice called. The ninja just realized they were partially in a river and near a large cabin. They ran outside to find a couple looking around the ship. "Are you kids okay?" The man asked the ten. Kai and Nya came out last but as soon as they did, their mouths dropped and the couple ran and hugged them. The woman, Nya and the man, Kai.

That's when everyone realized who these people were; The Blackmans, Kai and Nya's parents. The mother had mid long brown-black hair and milky chocolate eyes. The father had black spiked hair like Kai and darker brown eyes.

"W-we thought you were gone," Nya sniffled.

"I know why you would think that my sweet hearts," her mother stoked Nya's black hair.

"I always knew you'd find your destiny and become ninja," their father put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Where did you go," Kai shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder, looking hurt. "You've been gone for over six years".

"Kai, I know it's hard to not be mad at us, but we need to explain everything and get caught up… we would like to know more about your friends and that ship of yours," the mother motion for the ninja. "Please ninja, come in. I'm Zurra, and my husband Dar".

Inside, the ninja told their stories about how the four came together and how they found the golden weapons and trained Lloyd. The two adults were at first not quite convinced when they heard Garmadon was good again. And finally they told the prophecy of the ten ninja and the defeating of Lady Garmadon.

"Well, you'll need to get to those mines then," Zurra stood. "But please, stay here for the night".

"You know, it'd be nice to have you come back with us," Nya looked sadly at her parents.

"Yea there's enough space at the dojo," Jay nodded.

"I guess it would be okay now that our lives aren't in danger anymore," Dar considered. Kai looked at him somewhat upset and briskly walked into the room him and his friends would be sharing.

"Son is something wrong?" Dar walked out. Kai was alone outside on a rock near the river.

"You left for so long and didn't even tell me about ninja or the golden weapons or anything… then you just leave and now you think you can make that all up just by letting us stay a night?"

"I know you are mad… and I am sorry I never came back or that I made your mother keep things a secret, but do you think I could help it? My life was on the line and we didn't want you and your sister getting hurt," his father apologized.

"Really?" Kai turned. Dar nodded. "Then why won't you come back?"

"I will, when you leave for the mines, I'll fix your ship then when you return to the monastery your mother and I will come with you".

"I really missed you dad," Kai accepted and hugged his dad.

"Something wrong?" Nya sat up. No one could sleep either it seemed. Zane was sitting up and staring out the window.

"I sense something dark is happening," Zane frowned. Kai walked in.

"Something the matter guys?"

"Zane thinks something is going on, with our friends," Skyla softly said.

Garmadon bolted fast upright in bed, woken by yelling. After the shock he felt the pain in his side and felt the spot hoping he didn't reopen the wound. His attention however was turned towards his restless wife who was yelling his name in her sleep.

"Misako, Misako, wake up," Garmadon shook her shoulders. Her green eyes opened and threw her arms around him.

"Ah!," he hissed in pain, "Easy, easy, you're alright, it was just nightmare".

"It was more real than that," she whispered.

"What did you see?" he rocked her.

"You-you were evil again… and you took out Lloyd and the ninja," she sniffled, "Then you ran me through with a sword and I died watching you take Amelia as your queen of darkness".

"Misako, I would never ever do any of that," Garmadon assured her. "Even when I WAS evil, I would do nothing to hurt you".

"This was different, you were under her control," Misako was shaking.

"It doesn't matter though, the ninja will take her down and nothing bad is going to happen," he wiped a tear from her eye. The couple laid back down and Misako snuggled closer up to her husband, trying to fall back asleep.

"Man we have to walk the whole way?" Lindsy was complaining before they even set out. It was the next morning and the team was ready to move out after the big breakfast Zurra was kind enough to make them.

"Yes, but it isn't too far from here," Zurra handed her son a satchel. "I did some baking yesterday before you crashed, there are two honey cakes and another bag of strawberry tarts," she kissed Kai's cheek.

"Mom," Kai blushed.

"Thanks Mrs. Blackman," Jay thanked.

"Wait cake?" Cole stuck his hand in the bag.

"Cole!" Dana smacked his hand away. Everyone else laughed. "Honestly sweetie, how can you be so ripped while eating so much sugar and carbs?"

"Natural metabolism," Cole shrugged.

"Be safe," Dar nodded to the ninja.

"Don't worry daddy, we will," Nya gave her father a hug before they turned to head for the Steel Mines. They went on foot through a dense forest of tall trees. Dana, Nya, Misty, and Cole decided to have some fun and use the trees to move around.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Lloyd started climbing up.

"Lloyd! Sweetie stop!" Lindsy urged him to come back down. "If you're as good as a climber as when we met, you'll fall flat on your-" she stopped after Lloyd's yells grew closer to the ground as he fell splat in front of her. "back". She finished before helping him up.

"Hey guys!" Cole called out. "I think we're here!" The ones on the ground ran up to the clearing where the others were dropping to ground.

It was big alright, a large stone structure with rusted tracks and mine carts everywhere filled with rocks or soot. The shafts were long and dark, leading into the mountain where they were carved into. The friends looked in awe at the structure.

"Guys, this place incredible!" Nya wanted to examine all she could of this place. But however, they were stopped.

"Guys… can we eat those sweets before go in first?" Lloyd poked into Kai's bag and suggested.

"Who are you colorful bunch?" the red haired boy spied from his perch high on the mountain through his steel spy glass. "And why are you here?"

"These tarts are delicious!" Skyla and Zane were sharing one together.

"Yea, the honey cakes are also awesome," Misty was picking the nuts off Kai's part of the cake.

"Hey," Kai growled. "I like the nuts". Jay was laughing.

"Now you know what I went through with her as kids".

"I feel like we're being watched," Dana looked around. It was her hunter instinct that caught the feeling of a watching eye. "Someone is in the mines".

"Dane, chill, I'm sure everything is alright," Nya assure her friend.

"Well, I'm done," Cole got up. "Let's head in and start this search". Just then a pickaxe flew by and nearly took his head off. "HEY!" Cole called to whoever threw it at them.

"What is your business here you?" a young man walked out. His face was covered by a mask. He wore a steely gray ninja suit with silver armor.

"We're ninja!" Lloyd snapped.

"You are the ten?" He removed his hood. He had crinkly light red hair with blue-green eyes with a hint of gold glint. "You are the ones who will take up the weapons I try so very hard to protect?"

"You protect them?" Zane asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "My name is Caleb Wu, and I am the guardian ninja of the weapons you seek".

"Caleb… Wu?" Cole looked at the young man. He was about his age. But why did he look so familiar? "You're- you're sensei Wu's son!"

"Cole, what are you going on about?" Jay asked.

"Sensei, he had a picture of him and Amelia with him as baby," Cole pointed.

"I do not remember much of my father, but yes. And my mother is Amelia, after her fall, she kidnapped me from my father and hid me away. When I was ten I was able to sneak away from my prison and was made the steel ninja, the guardian of the weapons of my mother's demise".

"Then… you're my cousin?" Lloyd looked at him. Caleb had to be about twenty now. Caleb nodded, grinning.

"Yes Lloyd, when I was told about my prophecy and destiny I learned about the Green Ninja one as well, and knew it would be you and I eagerly awaited the day we'd meet".

"So, the weapons are In THERE?" Misty asked pointing in to the mine shaft.

"Yes, if you wish to retrieve the weapons, you'll have to pass a test. Individually, no more than one person can go down each shaft," Caleb nodded.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd looked over.

"Only the ninja who controls the element can get the weapon: The katana of fire to Kai, the curved blade of technology to Nya, the nun chucks of lightning to Jay, the steel weaved whip of water to Misty, the scythe of earth to Cole, the steel handled battle ribbon of air to Skyla, the shurikens of ice to Zane, the mace of sounds to Lindsy, the steel headed spear to Dana, and the steel staff of the four elements for Lloyd," Caleb pointed to each one. "And for me, my partner is the steel pickaxe of protection".

"Each shaft has a different symbol… our symbols," Zane looked at the ten shafts. "But there is another weapon".

"Yes that is the Hammer of Justice, but it is not for me to give. I was told another guardian ninja would come one day that would help and be a protector of the ten warrior ninja such as myself, but please, continue down the shafts marked with your element," Caleb gestured to the mines.

The ninja slowly stepped towards their own paths. They wondered what challenge awaited each one of them.

***Lol. Yes! That's what I named Kai and Nya's parents :D Now I won't have too much to say since I'm tired XD I was a t Lego Land all day XD**

**So... what will await in the near future? What challenges await the ninja? What the heck with Misako's dream? You KNOW that'll play a part soon XD**


	21. Chapter 20

"Morning," Garmadon trudged out. His cane scraping along the wooden floors. He thought he was quite capable of walking on his own, but Misako insisted on him walking with it. "Where's Misako?"

"She's in the kitchen," Julian answered.

"Thanks," Garmadon walked past the dining table to the kitchen. Misako was at the stove heating a kettle. She looked back when she heard the footsteps.

"Morning sleepy," she kissed his cheek.

"You seem chipper this morning despite last night," Garmadon lightly smirked. She seemed to freeze for minute as if reliving her nightmare but she continued on making breakfast.

"Why don't you sit? Breakfast is almost ready, and you shouldn't be up too long," Misako shut the stove off.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," he stood next to her as she turned to him.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me," she sighed. Garmadon set the cane against the counter and put his hands around her waist. "Don't put that down, you're injured". There was a quiver in her voice. However Garmadon took his wife and kissed her.

When he broke off he gave her a small smile, "Better now?"

"Yes," she smiled and nodded. All of a sudden Garmadon let out a gasp. "Garmadon, what's wrong?" she partially helped him to the floor, but he was out already. "WU?!" Misako called for her brother-in-law.

Wu ran in with Julian, Ed, Edna, and Lou quickly to find the couple on the floor, Garmadon passed out. "What happened?" Wu asked.

"I don't know, he was fine b-but… I don't know," she shook her head. She however felt something slimy and slick on her hand she let go of her husband to look at her hand but grabbed a towel quickly to wipe the green substance off. "Devourer venom," she gasped.

"Amelia didn't play fair when she stabbed him," Wu sadly looked down at his brother.

Cole walked down the dark path. At the end was a circular room with a young lady with her back turned. Cole recognized her as his sister Colette.

"Colette? What the-" Cole was confused.

"Baby brother," she turned. "A freak, a nobody. Running around playing games with your silly little friends. How could anyone love you like that isolate freak Dana?" she spat.

"I-" Cole started but then he remembered that there was a test and this was it. He stood firm on the ground and looked at whatever this was posing as his twin, he wasn't going to let it beat him. "I love what I am, I am proud of being a ninja, and I don't need to be a star like you to be happy, I have an even better life with my friends… and I love Dana".

I billow of smoke puffed and the image of his sister was gone. There shiny steel scythe was in its place. Cole walked to it and picked it up. That was his test; having strength in his choices.

"Hello?" Misty whispered as she walked through. She saw her family, Jay and her parents. "Guys?" she squinted.

"Why did you run away?" Jay asked. "Why did you leave us Misty?"

"I-I" Misty started tearing. She felt guilt for running away but she wouldn't run now. She stood tall and took a breath, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

The three melted away and a coiled up whip of metal was on the ground. She bent over and picked it up to hook it onto her belt. This was her test; having strength to say sorry.

"Anybody here?" Lindsy whispered. It was quiet and no one could be seen. "Why am I even here?" she started to sob. "I'm not even fit to be a ninja… everyone thinks so".

"I think you're perfect Lindsy," Lindsy turned; she saw Lloyd. "There isn't anyone else who can take your place."

She wiped her eyes. "Yes, I am the ninja of sounds, and I was chosen for a reason". Lindsy nodded. Lloyd disappeared and a short handled mace was on the ground. Lindsy looked in awe at it as she picked it up. That was her test; to have strength in herself.

Kai looked around and quickly got into the room. He was expecting a trap or an attacker and drew his sword. But he quickly turned around to see his father and he dropped his sword. "Dad?" Kai looked but he gave no response. Horrible memories flooded his mind remembering the years he and Nya spent alone. "Why didn't you take me with you? You could have stayed… you and mom… why didn't you even come back?"

"I am sorry," was all he said.

Kai caught himself though, wanted to rage and rant, but just like before, Kai nodded, "Dad… I forgive you". Dar disappeared and there lay his prize; a steel sword. Kai picked it up and swung it around, fire coming out of it. His test was passed; to have strength to forgive.

Zane quietly and cautiously walked through his tunnel. Inside were his friends, his brothers; Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd.

"My brothers, I-" Zane walked towards them.

"You're a freak," Kai said.

"You aren't even human, and you want to be a ninja?" Lloyd laughed.

"You're just a science experiment," Jay scoffed.

Zane looked hurt, why would they say these things? But he stood tall and faced the four others, "No, my friends would never say such things. I know where I come from and who I stand with. You are not my real friends".

The four others vanished and two steel, razor sharp shurikens were laying on the ground. Zane grabbed them and decided to head back. This was his test; to have strength in his friends.

Dana walked firmly through. She didn't know what to expect. She just hoped it'd be a physical challenge. She however stopped dead in her tracks. It was a woman with chestnut curls, tied back with dark skin and brown eyes. Next to her was a man with dark blonde hair and green eyes. They were her parents.

Dana started choking on her tears. It had been ten years since they died. "But how? You are dead". She didn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're a beautiful young lady Dana," her mother softly spoke.

"We're always with you," her father said. "You are never alone, you have a new family now, let us go".

Dana inhaled deeply. Her parents were right, she'll never be alone again. "I miss you both more than anything in the world… but I have to let you go now… I know that… being a ninja has made me realized that".

The two disappeared and left on the ground was a silver headed spear. Dana picked it up and examined the tip, it was made of steel. This was her test; having strength in love.

Jay quickly stepped through, anxious to get this all over with. Nothing could be found though in the end room. That's when he started fearing. "Where is the weapons?" he looked around. "How can we defeat Amelia? It's hopeless".

"Jay," it was Nya; she looked as she did over a year ago when they went on their first date. Short bobbed hair with bangs, in her long red and gold sequined china dress. "Just believe Jay, you're my blue boy".

Jay looked at the vision of his girlfriend and got up. "You're right. There's always hope as long as there's ninja around. We'll succeed". Nya melted away leaving steel nun chucks. Jay grinned and grabbed the, His test was passed; to have strength in hope.

Skyla lightly walked in. She spun slowly to examined her surroundings. She saw someone, hers and Zane's maker, Julian. She slightly frowned. Over the course of the past month of being a ninja, Skyla had kept her distance from her maker. She still was quite upset he wiped her memory and sent her off.

She looked around and shrugged. "Why'd you want me to get away so badly? You could've at least let me keep my memory". She looked down. Maybe it was just her destiny? She looked down and smiled. He didn't need to say anything and she flipped open the panel in her wrist. "I know where I come from, the past is the past, but I will become stronger".

In a flash there was a battle ribbon with a steel handle on the ground. She smiled to herself. She picked it up and whipped it around. It had a rainbow hue to it when light hit it. That was her test; to have strength in the future.

Nya crept through. She didn't know what to expect but practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Lord Garmadon and the Skeletons. She whipped out her curved sword but she shook her head. "No, it's not real, Garmadon is not like that anymore… I can't be scared".

She closed her eyes. "I'm a ninja now. I'm not afraid to fight evil, I am brave", when she opened her eyes, there was just a curved sword in a sheath. Nya looked curiously and took the sword out. It was a dark steel color she smiled. She passed her test; the strength of bravery.

Lloyd was slowly walking. What could he possibly be facing this time? Inside there was a pair of tall girls with dark brown hair and purple eyes. "Violet? Yasmin?" Lloyd rubbed his eyes. They quickly melted into their black evil forms. Lloyd jumped back.

"You'll be just like us! If you refuse, you and your friends will die. And we will rule Ninjago," they went on. Lloyd covered his ears.

"No, I'll defeat the darkness again! Even though I'm afraid to face my family, I'll do it again," the voices melted away and when Lloyd opened his eyes, a staff of steel was there on the floor. He passed the test; the test of courage.

Lloyd smiled and turned to head back out; maybe his friends were as lucky as to find their weapons as well.

"What happened?" Garmadon turned his head. Misako was sitting next the bed on his side.

"Amy didn't play fair sweetheart," she looked gravely upset.

"What do you mean?"

"She coated the dagger with Devourer Venom," there were tears in her eyes. "And this time it was put directly in your blood…".

"I won't turn, no matter what," Garmadon looked at her.

"You're skin already pale and your eyes are already turning red…" she sniffled.

"Whoa! Look at that! These weapons are awesome!" Everyone was oogling over each other's new weapons.

"Ninja," Caleb called their attention. "As protector of the weapons of steel, I grant you their power". A bright light glowed from their new weapons and their suits turned different. It was the same basic looks, but there were new pieces of armor on their hoods and kimonos. Paint in their elements and colors also was also around their eyes.

"WHOA! Look at us!" Kai laughed.

"BUT!" Caleb had to grab their attention again. "You must unlock your destiny: You're FINAL DESTINY". The ten looked at each other. "You will get even better suits, the Alpha suits, and you will be able to become pure energy of your elements. But now, we must return and prepare to defeat Lady Garmadon".

"Let's go!" Cole hooked his new scythe up, as did the others and the headed out. Caleb glanced back at the steel mallet left in the mines. 'He'll come for it… I hope' Caleb thought and followed his new friends.

***Well, you all thought it was some physical challenge eh? Didn't see all of that coming XD It took forever to write and TRY to perfect it... it was strange for me to write it kind of... I don't know why... it just was...**

**So... dat's right... Will Garmadon truly become evil like before? Well... let's see *manically laughs* **

**I need to get a life... XD But just adore GarmadonxMisako... so much O-O**


	22. Chapter 21

Amelia gave an evil smile, "My plan is coming to a close ladies". The twins looked at her in confusion. Amelia rolled her eyes, "You're father will turn fully evil, and will destroy your brother and his friends for me! Then we will rule Ninjago forever!"

"But, how do you know father will stay evil? His will is proving to be even stronger than we hoped," Yasmin countered.

"Oh very true my dear, but once the venom is back in his blood, there will be no stopping it…"

"We're back!" Nya ran ahead. Her father was just finishing the new touches he had been working on.

"Nya, this ship is amazing; you and your boyfriend fixed it up right?" Dar asked.

"We all helped," Jay shrugged. "So can we go home now?"

"It should all be ready," Dar looked to Kai, "You're mother is finishing packing our things".

"All done!" Zurra smiled and walked out.

Everyone piled on The Bounty and readied to sail back home to the dojo to ready themselves for their battle with Amelia.

"Hello Caleb," Misako softly smiled. The ninja were on videophone with Misako. "It's wonderful to see you've been well all these years.

"Hey. Mom where's dad?" Lloyd tried to look behind his mother.

"Oh… h-he's alright, he can't come here right now," Misako tried to hide her grief.

"Misako, what happened?" Cole looked at her.

"Just get back here… I fear the worst is coming". She hung up. Lloyd looked scared. Lindsy put her arms around him. Everyone didn't know what could've happened, but it was bad.

"Lloydy, your dad's okay, don't worry," Lindsy assured him. "He didn't die before, he won't now".

"How would you know? How would any of you know?!" Lloyd stormed out to the sleeping quarters.

"But he's not the only one who know," Kai sighed.

"Give him space," Skyla put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's scared". Lindsy sniffed but nodded.

"Nya, how much longer till we're home?" Zane asked Nya.

"Almost there, don't worry. Now that dad fixed up the boosters, we should be home in no time," Nya answered.

Misako stroked Garmadon's face and pushed whatever hair out of his shut eyes. His skin was almost white a ghost. "Ninja, where are you?" she whispered.

"I take it he is worse?" Wu walked in.

"I can't lose him again," she started crying. "Once was bad enough…"

"Lloyd and the others will back soon, everything will be fine," Wu put a hand on Misako's.

"Come on!" Lloyd bolted off the Bounty as soon as they landed.

"Lloyd! Wait up!" Dana called after him. The ninja all ran inside after Lloyd and didn't stop until they were all poking inside Misako and Garmadon's bedroom.

"You're all back!" Misako got up to hug her son and nephew.

"Caleb?" Wu faced his own son.

"Hey dad," Caleb gave a small smile. Wu threw his arms around him, hugging him.

"What happened to him?" Lloyd stood frozen. Everyone elses attention was also turned.

"My mother played a foul," Caleb grimaced.

"Yes… Lloyd, when Amelia stabbed him, she coated the dagger in Devourer Venom… he's…" Misako trailed off.

"Lloyd, it'll be okay," Skyla looked at him.

"Sensei, we found the weapons," Cole told Wu.

"Good, then you'll need to plan you attack," Wu nodded. "Perhaps if you defeat Amelia, you can reverse the damage that has been done".

"Then let's go," Lloyd grimaced.

"No, you must unlock your final potentials!" Caleb put his foot down.

"I'm going to make your mother pay for this," Lloyd glared.

"Hey, Lloyd, we aren't gonna do much good without these enhanced power ups k?" Kai stopped him.

"Then how do we do THAT?" Lloyd growled.

"You must do it as a team first off, only when you are in harmony with one another as well as your weapons, then you will be able to have the power," Caleb turned.

"Listen to my son ninja, defeat the darkness once again," Wu said. The ninja all filed out. Misako was back on the bed crying.

"You all must obviously be good to get the weapons so unlocking your ultimate powers shouldn't be too hard," Caleb threw his hood over his face. "So, you must all achieve strength of heart. By overcoming what you faced in the mines, you have done half of it, and I congratulate you for that".

"Let's get started," Misty pulled her hood over and uncoiled her whip.

"What do you think? They have the weapons but still can't unlock their full powers… shall I start in on my plan now?" Lady Garmadon looked into her black orb. "Shall I put Garmadon out of his sickly mortal misery now to be my loyal servant of the Underworld?"

"Oh without a doubt mistress!" Grimsly bowed.

"I was gonna say that!" Morgana hiss and started clawing him.

"You are all wrong! I thought of it!" Avia joined in on the squabbling and fighting.

"ENOUGH!" Amelia's voice rang through the entire place. She sat back down rubbing her temples. 'Why are they such idiots! I can see why the serpentine ditched them' she thought. "All of you! Leave! NOW!"

The three scuttled out of the chambers quickly for fear of getting possessed or something…

"Now, let's see... girls!" she called in the twins.

"What?" Violet asked.

"We're paying a visit to my exes' monastery!" She laughed.

"Excellent work," Caleb nodded.

"Caleb," Nya started. "If you, the first guardian's, element is 'steel' what would the second one be if the hammer were of justice?"

"Nya, I do not know sadly…" Caleb shrugged.

"Well, he better come, because I want all the ninja in Ninjago to bring the hurt to your mom," Lloyd blasted a training dummy with green fire.

"Hey she may be the most evil master mind in the world… but she is still my mom…" Caleb looked hard at his cousin.

Out of nowhere the grounded started shaking and a giant fissure opened up in the middle of the training course. The ninja ran to the deck of the dojo. All the adults ran outside as well, except for Misako and Garmadon.

From the fissure, the dark figure of the queen of the Underworld rose up with her nieces. "I'm back," she gave a toothy smile.

"Stay away! We have the weapons of steel!" Cole readied his scythe.

"Oh please child, you can't even use them right!" she sneered at the black ninja. "No, I have come to turn the land of Ninjago into darkness! I will become the most powerful Spinjitsu mater there ever was! I'll get everything I deserve!"

"Amelia-" Wu started.

"NO! No more of that! I might have fallen for you when we first met, but you are a traitor! You wouldn't help me, and now you'll pay!" she hissed. She touched the ground. "You are just an old fool is what you are! Good can't win if evil's will is stronger".

"Mom," Caleb stepped forward, "Get. Out. Now."

"Oh is this a challenge from the runaway son!?" she turned to him.

"I don't want it to be," he sighed but readied his weapon along with the other ninja.

"What's going on?" Garmadon mumbled.

"She's back," Misako looked out the window. It was her alright. Garmadon tried to sit up. "No! just… you're not alright, stay down".

"You are all pathetic!" Amelia cackled. "Without your full powers you can't beat me!" She sent another pulse of dark energy at them. The ninja stepped back bracing themselves but was knocked to the floor instead. "Let me in or I'll kill you". She glared at Wu.

"Stay back, you won't harm them in there," Wu raised his staff. "You won't tear this family apart no more than what already has been done".

She growled and zapped him with black lightning. "DAD!" Caleb weekly said. Amelia walked right past into the dojo though.

"Knock knock," she grinned.

Out of nowhere a blunt object hit her in the back of the head. She turned fast to see Misako with her scroll case in hand, looking furious. "Get out!"

"No, not until I came for what I was looking for!" she growled.

"You won't take him from me again!" Misako blocked her from entering.

"Are you for real?" Amelia laughed. "You have no real powers!"

"NINJA GO!" Misako's silver tornado knocked her cousin off her feet to the hard floor. "Last chance to get out!"

"Never," Amelia sent purply wisps of fire at Misako who tried to duck. The sleeves of her shirt were singed and her skin was lightly burned. While she was down, her cousin walked right past, but no one was in the room. "Where did you go?"

"You should always look behind; haven't you learned?" came a voice. Amelia tried to spin fast but Garmadon's cane was even faster. He tripped her and whacked her in the back of the head. Amelia's head was spinning as she dropped to the floor.

"You're alright," Misako ran in and hugged him.

"What do you know, the cane WAS good for something after all," he put it down on the attacker's dress train.

"Looks like I'll have to take the whole package," Amelia growled and she snapped her fingers together. In a billow of black smoke they appeared in the Underworld. "Well, you just made things even worse for yourselves".

"Time to run!" Yasmin and Violet snickered as they vanished, "Our work here is done!"

"What did they mean by that?" Lindsy looked at the others worried. Zane and Misty were helping Wu up.

"They're gone… Lloyd, you parents are gone," Zurra ran outside. She looked at him sadly.

Something inside Lloyd broke. "I'm going to the Underworld, no one will stop me".

"No one will stop you… we'll all come," Kai nodded.

"Yea… how do we get there?" Dana looked around. "You elemental dragons can't fly through the small portals anymore… now that they're one body, they're too big…"

Everyone looked around; they didn't know what to do…

***So... wondering what will happen? **

**I loved writing the scene where Amy got smacked by Garmadon XD That's why I wrote in about the cane in the last chapter; to set up for that part XD**

**So yep... these chapters (including the next two) were hard to write... just cuz I was getting all choked up XD Hopefully I get around to other little fanfictions about our fave ninjas... **

**I was also planning on making a fan fic about the ninja before they were brought in to be ninja. What do ya think? :) **


	23. Chapter 22

***I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left such sweet and nice comments :) Really, just thank you, you've made my experience writing such a pleasure *hugs* ***

"We can always try the Temple of Fire," Zane suggested.

"Ha! Last time we were there we all almost DIED in case you forgot," Jay put his head on the table.

"For so long… I-I never had a family… after we saved the world… I was so happy to have both my parents back and good…" Lloyd was looking at a picture Misako had on her nightstand. He never noticed it before until now. It was a picture when his parents were young obviously.

They all looked happy. Next to Misako was a tall young man with dark brown hair and green eyes. In his father's arms was a little girl with a long brown braid with purple eyes and glasses in a pink dress. The other girl looked almost identical with short hair and no glasses in dark purple on Garmadon's shoulders. It was his brother and sisters… Wu was also in the picture in front of his much taller nephew; his hair was very light blonde, almost white there. Misako already had glasses whenever it was taken. It would had to have been thirteen years ago because she was pregnant.

"That was taken on the day they were kidnapped," Wu spoke up. "Never thought I'd see the day when your mother would take out any photos prior to your birth Lloyd…"

"Don't worry greenie," Dana looked at Lloyd. "If I can help it, I won't let your parents be taken from you like mine were".

"Thanks Dana," Lloyd couldn't help but smile. Lloyd and Dana never got along, but maybe… maybe now they found common ground.

"Wait a sec," Lindsy's face lit up. "Remember that nice gold dragon from the Golden Peaks who let us have the golden weapons back!?"

"Oh you mean the nice TERRIFYING gold dragon that tried to eat us when we first showed up!?" Cole sarcastically put in.

"Maybe he could get us there… after all he was the first Spinjitsu master's right? And Lloyd used him in the final battle when you guys beat the Overlord!" Lindsy ignored the comment.

"That is so stupid it might just work," Kai shook his head. Lindsy smiled proudly. For once her genius was showing!

"But it's a two day flight to the Golden Peaks…" Skyla pondered.

A roar was heard and the team ran out to find their dragon friend landing. "Oh look… speak of the devil…" Cole folded his arms.

"I wouldn't say such things my little ninja friend," the dragon closed its wings.

"Can you take us to the Underworld?" Lloyd looked up. He remembered riding on its back into battle. After that he vanished, because Lloyd did his duty.

"I can green ninja," it nodded its large head.

"Then let's go," Nya smiled. The dragon let the eleven ninja climb onto its back.

"Kai! Nya!" Dar and Zurra called. "BE SAFE!"

"YOU TWO TOO!" Edna called to her own son and daughter.

"Good luck!" Lou called to his son.

"Will do guys!" Misty waved as they lifted off.

"I'd hold on if I were you," Caleb gripped the dragon's massive back. "'Cuz here we go!"

They zoomed through until they reached a mountain. The girls were starting to freak but the guys knew what was coming. They were flying so fast a portal opened and they flew into it. Around them was rock walls filled with colored crystals that glowed. Lloyd and the girls looked at it in awe, they never saw anything like it before.

"We're coming up on the exit!" Zane yelled over the wind.

They came out at a rocky clearing, it was filled with working skeletons who obviously noticed the ninja and the dragon. "NINJA!" Chopov cried out. The skeletons made a mad scrambled for their weapons as did the ninja.

"Great now we gotta fight through them!" Jay slid off the dragon.

"I will help you," the dragon spread its wings again.

"Well, let's make this hurry!" Kai looked around.

"Yea, who knows what's going to happen to them!" Nya nodded.

"You're nothing but a snake," Garmadon snapped at the woman.

"Call me what you wish, nothing will change it". She touched him between the eyes. He started to feel dizzy, Misako caught him. "Come out and play my dark lord," she grinned.

"You need to fight it," Misako whispered. "Don't let evil win".

"I-I… ca-can't," his skin started to turn black like some disease had taken over.

"He's already weak from that little wound I gave him recently," Amelia stood tall.

"Shut up," Misako held tight to her husband. Praying that they would be saved by their son.

"Man! How many of you ARE there!?" Cole swung around and hit all the skeletons that were surrounding him.

"YA!" Misty and Skyla lashed their weapons at the attackers. Skyla pulled out a set of throwing stars from her hidden pouch on her belt and flung them at several skeletons.

"Nice shot!" Misty complimented as she lashed her whip around a skeleton's neck, having his head roll right off.

"OH! My turn!" Jay ran over and kicked the head into two more skeletons running in. They tripped and fell to pieces. "Booyah!"

"Guys, I'm running ahead!" Lloyd smacked a skeleton out of his way.

"We need to follow him!" Zane told his friends.

Misako was on her back. The back of her head hurt. She slowly looked up but to her horror found Lord and Lady Garmadon before her. "No," she sobbed.

"Finish her," Amelia whispered to Garmadon. He took his sword and slowly walked over to Misako.

"Garmadon…," was all she could say. She took in a sharp breath as she was run through. She ran out of strength to keep her head up and put it back on the black stone floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she flinched at the noise. It was Lloyd; he'd seen it all. He charged in and practically tried to strangle his aunt. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

It was that moment of loss that Garmadon flashed back to normal, he fell to his knees on the ground, weak from the blackness that was possessing him. His head snapped up to see Misako lying back on the floor, barely breathing. He quickly crawled over to her.

"You'll be okay… you're okay…" he said.

"So… I was wrong… my dream," she whispered.

"But you're dying…" Garmadon started crying, her shirt had a giant bloodstain on it.

"But you aren't evil…" she had enough strength to lift her arm and caress his face. "Even if you were… I stand by what I said the night you fell".

"What?" he held her up in his arms.

"I will love you no matter what," she kissed him. Her arm dropped to the ground and he held her… but he didn't let go of her… he never would…

***sniff* this was so hard to write It made me cry writing this last bit...**

**So what's gonna happen? What do you think?**


	24. Chapter 23

***I've tortured you enough with my cliffhanger. Now you may read the rest of it! XD I'm so mean aren't? Anyways... uuuuuuh, I have nothing more to say... oh wait yea. **

**I decided to take a friend's advice and do some advertising on my lesser known fan fics: Ahsoka Enchanted. If you love Star Wars The Clone Wars and Ella Enchanted, you'll love this. Ahsoka is Ella, Lux is the prince, Jar Jar is the elf, Satine is the house keeping fairy, and Obi-Wan is the book (and the house keeping fairy's boyfriend) so yea XD **

**OH RIGHT! So I have almost collected ALL the ninja and pieces I need to start on the stop motion show version of this fan fic! YAY ME! :D Soon I'll hopefully get a music video trailer thing up for the first season. Where you are right now, will most likely (and hopefully) be the end of season 2. Note in the show, I'll be adding things I either forgot to put in before and other fun things I couldn't do in a story I already have the season figured so far:**

**Season 1: The Five Female Ninja (final epi would reveal Lady Garmadon and season 2 would start with the flash back story thing XD)**

**Season 2: Quest for the Steel (final episode would be in this chapter as an end)**

**Season 3... I'll tell you at the VERY end of this chapter. SO READ ON! :D***

"You brat!" Amelia hissed and threw Lloyd off her.

"Looking for us?" Dana growled as the ninja ran in.

"You defeated my armies?!"

"No, but our dragon friend is giving the rest of the beat down," Misty folded her arms.

"Well, you're too late! I already did succeed in part of my master plan," Amelia turned their attention to Garmadon with a dead Misako in his arms.

"No," Nya whispered.

"Mom!" Lloyd forgot about his aunt and ran over to his parents. Amelia backed away. Yasmin and Violet where against the wall.

"She's gone… she's gone, she's gone," Garmadon sobbed. Lloyd cried with him.

"Look what you've become," Caleb growled. "You are a murderer, a thief, and spawn of the darkest abyss in the darkest depths of the dark island… You'll never be my mother!"

"You shut your mouth; you sound like your father!" She snapped at her son.

"And rightfully so! I will never be like you and I don't want to!" Caleb clenched his teeth.

"You will all suffer and I shall rule!" She dramatically raised her arms to shoot lightning. From behind though the twins let out a gasp. Amelia turned to see them on their knees; a golden glow around them, she realized it was around her as well but snuffed it out with black magic.

"Vi?" Yasmin lifted her head.

"Yas?" Violet wiped an eye.

The black on their skin and hair was melting away. Their eyes were glowing purple again and their hair was a rich brown red.

"What-?" Amelia gasped.

"You convinced us to take in the darkness!" Yasmin growled. Her and Violet looked in shocked and grieved to see their father and brother with their dead mother in their arms "And you murdered our mother".

"How?" Kai looked at them.

The sound of a whoosh flew past their ears. The ninja looked around to see where it was coming from. A Trail of gold glow was all they could make out. It led up to the Garmadon family, too upset to care what was happening. But they did notice it when glow was around Misako.

A sharp gasp as Misako opened her eyes. The stab wound was gone. "You're alive," Garmadon kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as well. Lloyd still didn't believe his eyes.

"How… what happened?" Lloyd started crying happy tears.

"FATHER! MOTHER! LLOYD!" Yasmin and Violet ran over quickly.

"My daughters!" Misako accepted their hugs.

"My girls," Garmadon hugged Yasmin.

"Haha!" Lloyd laughed, "I have sisters!" Violet and Yasmin hugged him next.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Amelia was an angry mess. She was furious and her eyes were a bright, shiny red now.

"You forgot about the second of the guardians," everyone turned to see a ninja in gold with a hammer in his hand. He took his mask off to reveal dazzling green eyes and dark brown hair. Amelia's eyes widened as he took his hammer and smacked the ground, sending a powerful vibrations. Everyone went to the ground so they wouldn't fall over.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Amelia screamed. In a flash of smoke and purple flame she was gone.

"Aaron!" Misako stood ran to her son.

"Hey mom," Aaron grinned.

"You were dead…" Garmadon shook his head in disbelief.

"I was… but destiny chose me… and brought me back…" Aaron said.

"How were you able to help us though?" Violet looked up at her older brother.

"I am the guardian ninja of light," Aaron smiled. "I can counter any darkness like what possessed you two, and what killed you mom".

"You're my brother?" Lloyd looked up. Aaron was the tallest. Aaron chuckled and nodded.

"I HAVE BROTHER TOO!" Lloyd laughed and hopped on him.

"Would you look at that," Cole grinned.

"Yes, it would seem they are a complete family again," Zane and the other couldn't help but smile at the family that was once destroyed.

"Wait though," Jay said, his voice was echoing in the stone chambers. "Where did Amelia go?"

"I think I have a clue…" Garmadon grimaced. "It's a place I never wanted to visit again…"

Amelia panted and growled in her frustration. Everything was falling apart. All the ninja would have to do now is unlock their full powers and she was finished! "No!" she used her purple flames to burn the trees down. "WHERE AM I EVEN?!" In her rush to escape she never fully decided where she wanted to go to.

She stood tall and squinted in the harsh sunlight. She hated the sun. She walked under the shade of the tall palm trees to the center of the island.

"Whoa, nice job boy," Garmadon petted the nose of the dragon. "It's nice to see you again".

"Wow you really demolished them," Misty grinned. The skeletons were in shambles and most were trying to crawl back to wherever they came from.

"Alright let's get back to the dojo, we have some work to finish," Kai started up on the dragon's back.

"You're all safe," Edna hugged Jay and Misty.

"But where's Amelia? What happened to her?" Julian asked.

"She vanished," Zane looked down.

"Well, as long as she isn't around causing destruction, we can work towards unlocking your full powers," Aaron nodded.

"Aaron? Girls?" Wu came out. He was shocked to see the three missing children together and alright.

"It's a long story… and I died earlier," Misako grinned.

"You what?!" Everyone looked surprised.

"If it wasn't for her dying I don't think we would have seen Aaron again," Garmadon put and arm around his wife's waist.

"Well, we should be leaving I think," Ed said. "Now that everything is alright".

"Yes, we'll come back and visit though," Lou put a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Tell Colette she's a self indulged stink brain for me," Cole smirked.

"Oh I will," Lou nodded.

"You guys are staying right?" Kai looked at his parents.

"Of course," Zurra kissed his cheek. "But we'll be returning to take back our shop in the city from your cousin," she winked.

"Ha, go right ahead, she doesn't sell much anyways," Nya giggled.

"LIN!" Lindsy quickly turned to the gates. It was a couple and older boy; they all had coffee brown hair. The woman and the younger man had bright amber eyes and the older man had navy blue eyes.

"Wah?!" Lindsy stood in shock.

"Who're they?" Lloyd asked.

Lindsy hung her head low. "My family," she practically could have cried.

"We heard everything!" her mother sounded mad.

"You just ditched everything you worked so hard to gain at this young age!" her brother folded his arms.

"What made you drop out!?" Lindsy's father was furious.

"This is my mom, Elaine, my dad Jared, and my brother Garret," Lindsy gestured to each family member. She turned to her parents. "And I LEFT to be a ninja!"

"Lindsy Dillan, you are far too weak and uncoordinated to be a fighter! You're always so unsure of yourself and you have no real backbone!" Elaine growled.

Lindsy started welling up, Lloyd hugged her tight. "You're wrong!" Lindsy sobbed. "If I had no backbone, I never would have learned Spinjitsu! I never would have survived battles with the Serpentine, Skeletons, Mutants, or Lady Garmadon! I never would have got the steel mace in the Steel Mines!"

"You're far too fragile, come home, go back to your career, and forget about all of this!" Garret grimaced.

"NO!" Lindsy's eyes glowed in anger. "You always reaped benefits from me… because I was pop star… I found a better life than you all using me… I'm gonna save the world with my best friends, and…" Lindsy looked to Lloyd, "I'm gonna marry the green ninja".

Lloyd blushed but nodded. "I know Lindsy isn't a traditional ninja, but she's a wonderful addition to our team and without all the ninja, we'd fall apart very fast…"

"Yes, listen to Lloyd," Skyla stepped forward.

"Skyla too!?" Jared's eyes widened.

"If you're not gonna to accept me… then leave our home… maybe after we save Ninjago… you'll see I'm not a helpless little girl anymore…" Lindsy turned away.

Her family looked insulted and decided they should leave. In a huff they stomped out, looking furious.

"That was brave… standing up to them like that," Caleb nodded at Lindsy. She gave a small smile .

"You never told us your family was like that…" Zane felt sorry for her.

"Well… I'd always perform and work while my family took a big chunk of the money and went away on long trips… without me more than half the time… I'm the baby of the family," Lindsy looked sad again.

"You don't need them," Dana folded her arms. "If they mistreat you… you're eighteen! You can move out, you don't need to listen to them".

"I know… but they seem to think they own me…" Lindsy looked back at the open gates.

"Well, the past is in the past now," Wu said.

After that Jay, Misty, and Cole's parents left, Zurra started inside. "Everybody come on in," Zurra went inside. "Dinner is just about ready".

The ninja quickly ran inside ready to eat after a traumatizing adventure.

"What is this?" Amelia found remains of an old sailing ship. " 'The Bounty'? But- that's the ship the ninja use…"

"This is the old one," a voice said. Amelia jumped, startled and looked around. Her heart was beating fast.

"Who said that?!" she demanded.

"You have been betrayed and hurt… Amelia," the voice answered.

"Where are you?" She looked around.

"I am looking for revenge on some ninja… just like you".

"What do I call you?" She looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Call me," the voice started. "The Overlord".

***Aw, you knew I couldn't be so cruel! I brought the family back together :D Well except for the very first son, because well... he didn't die from darkness... **

**So the reveal of the 3rd Season title: Revenge of the Overlord! **creepy yet dramatic music and some flashes of lightning** **

**So yea! Plus I might be starting a blog on it :) (oh my giblets this'll be my 5th blog /shot)**

**SO the sweetness of the Garmadon family :D **

**Oh an what do we have here? LINDSY'S FAMILY?! O.O Yea I decided to make her parents and brother jerkfaces who use her for her talents. And what do I have here with this? Lindsy's gonna marry Lloyd? Green Sound Shipper, you may squeal for joy.**

**Also, Nindroid Shippers, prepare for sweetness like no other! (I wanted Zane and Skyla to be more reserved in their relationship even though they were built for each other XD)**

**Also yea more Amelia and Overlord reveler stuff :) So of course we know where Amy went if the Overlord is there XD **

**So many feels! Plus I have some funny stuff for the family XD **


	25. Chapter 24

***AUDITIONS ARE NOW OPEN ON YOUTUBE FOR THE SERIES! :D**

* * *

"You know I used to make up constellations when I would sleep under the stars at the beach," Misty grinned. The ninja were on the roof of the dojo in their lounge clothes. It was clear out that and they all decided to camp out on the roof for a bit.

"Really?" Cole looked over.

"Yea, look," she pointed up. "There's a spark plug". She traced the shape with her finger.

"Interesting… I always liked the swan constellation," Skyla smiled.

"I see that one," Kai looked up.

"Sometimes it's nice just hanging out without videogames or anything…" Lloyd grinned.

"Yep… and tomorrow starts our training for our final forms… I wonder what that'll be like…" Zane tried to imagine all the power in the world at their finger tips.

"Hey guys…" Dana looked over. "What if… Amelia… went to that Dark Island?"

Everybody was quiet. It was a possibility that their enemy had gone there. But the others didn't want to believe that…

"You're paranoid…" Jay shrugged that off.

Caleb was sitting upright in meditation form. Like his father, he could use smoke visions. He saw red eyes and a horrible dragon. His eyes flew open and he realized his heart was beating fast. He quickly looked to the ceiling as he heard laughter of his friends camping out on the roof.

He stood up and walked outside, far back enough to see their feet at the edge of the roof. 'Nah, I'll let them enjoy their moment together for now…' he thought to himself. Why spoil their fun? He would tell them in the morning. 'Maybe I'll wake Aaron up...'

Aaron and his sister were sleeping in the game room (the guest room wasn't in the best shape at the moment). He poked Aaron until he opened his green eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

"We need to talk…" Caleb grimaced. The cousins walked into the dining room that was lit by only a couple candles. They sat down as Caleb explained what he saw.

"So… you think aunt Amy… is on the Dark Island?" Aaron looked.

"Yes… I'm not sure if our friends have realized this yet though," Caleb sighed, he looked sad.

"Well, when are we gonna tell everyone? Over breakfast?" Aaron asked. "Oh hey guys, last night we decided to let you all sleep even though we had important information that could lead us to Lady Garmadon" he mocked.

"Not funny," Caleb growled.

"Fine, fine," Aaron chuckled. "Tomorrow morning… we have to train my brother and the others… there'll be plenty of time cousin".

"Alright, now let's get back to bed… Hope fully I can sneak into my father's room without waking him up," Caleb stood.

The next morning the ninja were pleased they slept on the roof… though their backs weren't in the best shape. But they didn't have to hear their alarm clocks at least.

They slid down and filed into the dining room, still in their lounge clothes.

"Morning sleepies," Misako smiled. She and Zurra brought out some fresh waffles.

"Morning mom," Lloyd gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you mind waking your dad and sisters up?" Misako looked back.

"Okay," Lloyd pouted. The last time he tried to wake his dad up… let's just say it ended with the two wrestling on the floor with Lloyd in a head lock. Lloyd decided to take his chance with his sisters first.

"Morning!" Lloyd shook Yasmin and Violet awake.

"Waaaaaah," They whined. "I don't wanna!"

Lloyd sighed. "Mom made waffles…"

The twins snapped upright and grabbed their slippers as they ran outside.

"Huh… that was easy," Lloyd patted himself on the back. Now his dad's turn.

"Daaaaaaad?" Lloyd called in. He decided to play it safe and stand by the door.

"I'm awake… I'm just too lazy to get up," Garmadon said.

Lloyd sighed in relief. "Well… mom and Mrs. Blackman made waffles".

"I'm coming… is anybody else up?"

"Yea, Dr. Julian and uncle Wu are coming out now…" Lloyd turned for the dining room.

"Is he coming?" Misako glanced back.

"Yea," Lloyd nodded.

Everyone was at the dining room table. It was much more crowded now that the family was even bigger. It was originally built for seventeen people, you'd figure that'd be more than enough for them and some guests, but now that there were fourteen ninja (counting Violet and Yasmin), Misako, Garmadon, Wu, Julian, and Zurra and Dar, there just wasn't enough space, but no one seemed to mind.

"I'm gonna head on over to the Four Weapons in the city," Dar was saying. "I can't wait to see the look on Daisie's face when she sees us". Kai was laughing at his dad's remark.

"I can't wait to unlock my full powers!" Jay grinned.

"Uh…" Caleb started. "Guys, I wanted to say this over breakfast". He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "In my smoke vision last night… I-… I think my mother is on the Dark Island".

No one said a word. Dana though knew she was right from the start the night before and agreed. Garmadon knew as well. The five boys didn't want to have to go back to that sinister place again... but they had to now.

"You ninja will travel to the island… on your way there you will train and make sure you unlock your full powers," Wu pointed.

"We're coming too," The twins stood.

Garmadon looked at them. To him, they were still young and sweet little girls from their child hood. But he knew better. They were also twenty one now, and beautiful fighters.

"We all will," Garmadon said. "Dar, Zurra, will you watch the dojo?"

"Of course," Zurra nodded.

"I have faith in ALL of you… but I know you'll need help".

"Alright, it's settled…" Wu nodded. "We'll do as we did before".

"We'll leave after breakfast," Aaron added.

"Be safe!" The Blackmans waved goodbye as the Bounty's engines fire up.

"NO NEED TO WORRY!" Misty called down.

Dar looked to Zurra amused. "I'm quite sure they'll face trouble".

"So you're the one who took over and nearly succeeded," Amelia was sitting in an old throne tent. "How do you expect me to help you?"

"You have the power of the golden weapons inside you. And you shall be the Queen of Darkness. And leader of the Skeleton AND Stone Armies!" The Overlord said.

"How?" She raised a brow.

"First you must wear the tiara of evil," the glow orb of the Overlord dropped a silver tiara with purple gems in her lap. She looked at it and placed it on her head gently. She felt more powerful and stronger than ever.

"Last time we sailed this way we almost died on a several occasions," Misako looked over the railing at the sea below.

"I'm still feeling guilty for all I did to you guys," Garmadon sighed.

"Don't keep blaming yourself…" she snuggled up closer.

"All hands on deck! We got some high winds coming up!" Nya's voice rang throughout the ship.

Lady Garmadon walked around the island to the seaside. She was looking at the celestial clock, it was now old and rusted looking. She looked around quickly to make sure the Overlord was not around.

"I don't trust him," she looked at her reflection on one of the purple gems in her crown. "He betrayed Garmadon, and I feel he'll do the same to me".

"There you are," the wheezy voice of the Overlord came. Amelia slowly turned and gave grin.

"Yes what is it?" she asked

"You will need a new apprentice of evil," the orb said.

***ooooooh what will happen?! What does the Overlord mean?! I'll try and finish the next chapter soon. PROMISE! Just having some writer's block XD **


	26. Chapter 25

***Sooooooo guess what? Casting for the series has been going AMAZING! Just Kai, Lloyd, and Misty to go and I have at least one try out for each of them and then ALL the ninja will have a voice! :D**

**Just thought I give an update on that ^-^ Read on! **

* * *

"Here we go," Dar grinned as he found the shop front. When he walked in he saw no one around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"COMING! Sorry!" Daisie threw her brown apron on and was tying it as she ran outside.

Dar gave a grin and decided to turn around so Daisi couldn't seen his face. "That's fine miss I was just here to inquire about a sword. It'll be my brother's birthday and I thought to give him a samurai sword for his display case".

"Well you've come to the right place we have plenty of-"

"But I think these are pretty low quality items here. Tell me how many times was that sword folded? It looks carelessly made," Dar tried to hide his laughter. Daisi may have had combat training but she wasn't the sharpest sword on the rack.

"Listen here bucko," Daisi growled. "My cousin and uncle made a lot of these, and they're perfect quality, the shop is called Four Weapons not For Browsing, either tell me what you're looking for or go pedal your insults somewhere else!" Daisi snipped Kai's favorite remark.

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to your one and only uncle?" Dar turned around. Daisi dropped her pen and ran to hug him.

"We all thought you were dead!" Daisi sniffed. "I'm so happy to see you uncle! Is auntie here?"

"She's up at the dojo. Kai and Nya and their friends crashed in front of our hideaway and we decided to return now that there was no more threat against our lives. Mind being my assistant again?"

"Of course!" Daisi smiled.

"Anything bad happen besides Nya getting kidnapped by skeletons two years ago?" Dar took an apron.

"No…" Daisi smiled. "But I've been dating Dareth from across the street," she half squealed.

"Nice to hear something happy with you, you've been so quiet and over protective ever since you're mom and pop died," Dar rubbed her shoulder. "You're aunt should be stopping by soon, but right now, let's get to work".

"Aye, aye capt!" Daisi giggled.

"Yar!" Jay and Misty came running out. They apparently found some old fashion pirate outfits and gear.

"Guys take that stuff off," Kai complained.

"I am the fierce pirate Misty the Whipper!" Misty lashed her whip.

"Hey watch it!" Kai jumped.

"And I need my pirate king!" Misty started chasing her boyfriend.

"Hey anymore of those?" Lloyd grinned.

"Yea there's more inside," Jay pointed to inside the cabin. The others quickly ran in to dress up.

"What is going on?" Wu looked around. The adults had come out to find all the ninja horsing around dressed as pirates.

"Hello father!" Caleb called from the crow's nest.

"You can't catch us daddy!" The twins poked over the side with their cousin.

"Try me!" Garmadon started climbing the net to the top where his daughters and nephew were.

"Uh oh," Violet's eyes widened. "Abandon ship!"

Misako was laughing until from behind her oldest son grabbed her. "Garmadon we have a mutiny!" She laughed.

"You won't attack my first mates if you want your wench back," Aaron snickered. Misako shot her son a look and he shut up immediately.

"Guys-?" Nya ran out. She looked over on one of the crates to see an orange pirate suit that was left out she quickly grabbed it to join the fun. Wu however grew impatient with the ninja's little game.

"Enough!" Wu called. Everyone turned to look at their sensei. "If we are to be prepared for the battle ahead, we must not play games!"

"Yes sensei," the ninja sighed together. Everyone decided to take off their pirate jackets and suits and return to their duties and training.

"Good, we will land and set up base at the Temple of Light".

"Wait… what is that… off the horizon?" Amelia squinted. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the Bounty. "How did they know?!"

"Your foolish son, has seen it in his visions," The Overlord hissed.

"Mm, well, I needed a new apprentice… maybe I may _convince _one of the little ninja," she grinned.

"Hey look! The Fire Mech!" Cole grinned as he got off.

"What do ya know," Kai hopped in it.

"We'll make camp here," Wu decided. The ninja nodded and began to set up. 'Maybe she hasn't realized we're here yet'.

"Hey girls check this place out!" Cole took Dana by the hand. They led the girls inside the temple. Not even Nya went inside before. Before them was a new painting of the ten together.

"Wow!" Misty grinned.

"Yea this wasn't here before!" Jay looked at the painting.

Skyla looked around, Zane wasn't with his friends. He was away from the campsite.

"Hey," she walked over.

"Hello Skyla," Zane didn't turn.

"Is there something wrong?" Skyla looked worried. She flipped her wrist hatch to see if her sensors picked anything up.

"I feel we are being watched…" Zane narrowed his eyes and tried to see through the dense trees.

"Skyla! Come here!" Skyla turned to her maker's voice. She nodded her head to Zane who gave one last look at the forest before joining them. "Look what I built for you". A white bird flew up off the table and it landed on Skyla's shoulder. It was little white dove.

"It's marvelous!" Skyla let in hop onto her hand.

"Yes now my falcon will have a friend," Zane's mechanical falcon joined them.

"It has all the same functions as the falcon. You can use it for spying around the island," Julian told her.

Skyla excitedly ran away to try out her new bird. Zane quickly watched, not aware he was smiling. She was beautiful and she was all his. Perfectly built for each other.

"Hey Zane! You gotta check this out!" Lloyd called over.

Zane quickly forgot his thoughts and ran to his friends. "Aw to be young and in love," Misako commented as she saw Zane run off.

"Bird's eye activate," Skyla grinned. Her gray eyes glowed bright blue and full as her dove circled overhead. "Now let's see what's going on the other side of this island".

Skyla was a little jumpy for a couple of seconds, she wasn't quite used to seeing through something else's eyes flying through the air yet.

"Wait, dove, try to get closer," Skyla caught something. "near the old celestial clock thing". The bird swooped low and landed in the trees, hidden. "Amelia!" Skyla gasped. "Dove, come back to camp," Skyla turned her vision off and ran back to the ship.

"There you are Sky!" Lindsy grinned seeing her friend come.

"Amelia is here, she's by some giant bronze clock," Skyla panted.

"The celestial clock! That's what counted down till the final battle with Lloyd and his dad," Jay remembered.

"That's not too far from here, if we're at the Temple of Light," Lloyd frowned.

"We'll have to be careful," Yasmin folded her arms.

"Yes, you all still haven't gotten your full powers yet! Which we should really work on," Caleb looked impatient.

The ninja were on the beach in their suits and with weapons in hand still going through the same boring forms. Most of them were tripping over in the sand but Caleb was standing tall and perfectly balanced.

"How does he do that?" Jay whispered to Zane who was next to him.

"It's called discipline blue ninja," Caleb didn't even open his eyes.

"Man I'm ten years older than you and you're more disciplined than me," Aaron chuckled.

"You know… Caleb do we have weapons or any special powers?" Violet looked to her younger cousin.

"I'm not sure cousins, you're powers are very unique. You can shape shift and cause illusions right?" Caleb stood regular from the crane position he was just. The other ninja decided to sit because their legs hurt. "If you do have your own weapons, maybe you will find them when the time is right," Caleb grinned.

Lindsy started groaning. "Oh what is it now?" Lloyd elbowed his girlfriend.

"I'm starving! Is lunch ready yet?" Lindsy whined.

"Lindsy I'm afraid we have nothing really left," Zane informed. "We used up most our rations on the way over here.

"Hey how about we go food hunting and have a beach party?!" Misty piped. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Okay; Cole, Misty and I'll go catch some fish," Kai grinned.

"I'll get the fire wood and the grill out," Dana added.

"Zane, Skyla, you can go to the creek and get fresh water, while I go find some edible fruit here with Lloyd," Lindsy grinned.

"We'll take whatever is left on the Bounty," Aaron, Caleb, Violet, and Yasmin headed for the ship with Dana.

"Alright team; BREAK!" Cole said and the friends ran to their duties. Sure they didn't have their full powers yet, but who could when you were tired and starving?

***See? Told ya Daisi would drift back in XD Lol and next chapter Zane and Skyla will never be the same *scary music* Lol XD And yes Skyla get's a bird! I was deciding between and owl and a dove and my bro said it should be a dove XD**

**So I'll try and update sooner ;)**


	27. Chapter 26

***OH MY GOSH! Sorrrrrryyyyyyy! I was grounded and couldn't get on the computer :( I finally re read I think it's alright for posting XD**

**Oh and guest** **ninjago77fan, I am not lazy, I am what you calling: Working to make sure this story is amazing and not crappy for you're enjoyment :D PLUS I am going into 11th grade, yes I am homeschooled but that's regardless XD And if you were joking... well, disregard this XD **

**Anywas thank you EVERYBODY! I love the ninjago fanbase! I really do! So supportive and amazing :) I love all you fabulous people! I said this already but thanks for making my writing experience so enjoyable! :D Now read on! :)**

* * *

"You'know I worried for Skyla and Zane," Misty looked to the dense forest of trees. "We've been having a great time and they aren't even back yet! It's almost sundown".

"I'm sure they're alright… they're nindroids!" Lloyd shrugged. "Maybe since they filled up the buckets, they're moving a little slow.

"Man who knew water could be so heavy?" Skyla tried to lift her giant bucket. "Good thing we decided to eat a little before lugging this back.

"I'm sure the others are getting worried," Zane looked, it was a getting darker. "We should really be getting back.

"An opportunity is before you Lady Garmadon," The Overlord whispered to her.

"Mm, the robots of the team! I'm sure I can convince them," Amelia evilly smiled.

"I sense something," Skyla stood up fast.

"I feel it too," Zane's eyes narrowed. "We know you are here Amelia".

"I knew I couldn't fool you two," she revealed herself.

"What do you want?" Zane took out his steel shurikens.

"How'd you like to play on the winning team?" the evil woman traipsed around the small clearing.

"Bold move asking us that," Skyla grimaced. In a swift motion she sent hypnotizing rays at them.

"Don't look at that!" Zane turned Skyla around. The two spun into their ninja suits and readied their weapons.

"Mm, don't like to play huh? Tsk, tsk," she shook her head. "You're no fun! I suppose I can always do this too!" The two ninja weren't fast enough when the water hit them. Amelia vanished.

"What is this!? …Tea?" Skyla shook her wet hair. All of a sudden she felt funny. Her vision became blurry.

"I feel different," Zane looked at his hands.

"Me too… I think it did something my vision switch. She tried to find the hatch on her forearm but nothing was there. "What the-?!"

"I can't find my hatches!" Zane started to panic. Skyla pulled out her pair of black framed glasses. She wore them before she discovered she was a robot and had a vision switch. Now she needed them, good thing she held on to them.

"Zane, I'm scared," Skyla breathed. Their dove and falcon landed in front of them in the puddle of tea. They smoked but then chirped like real birds. The ninja looked at each other and realized what had happened.

"Skyla that was organic tea…" Zane whispered.

"What's that?" Skyla looked scared.

"It's magical… It turned unnatural beings into real… we're not robots anymore," Skyla clapped her hand over her mouth when Zane said that. "We need to find the others… now". Before they got up Zane looked at the puddle and grabbed a small bottle.

"What are you doing, let's go!" Skyla urged her boyfriend.

"Wait… you never know what we could use this for," Zane held the small bottle.

"What now Lady Garmadon?" Overlord wheezed.

"You have any bright ideas?!" Amelia snapped. "It was your idea to try and turn one of the ninja against the others… and that failed! Twice mind you!"

"I see the frustration you face," the Overlord said. "Which is why I will give you an apprentice made of stone like our army". From the orb a light glowed. The mud of the ground morphed and shaped until appeared before Amelia was a girl will long brown hair and blue eyes.

"What shall you call me master?" the girl plainly said.

"Mm… Megan," Amelia evilly smiled.

"SURFS UP!" Misty laughed as she rode in on her board, splashing Kai in the process.

"HEY! I don't like being wet!" Kai growled.

"Ah the water dowses the flames," Jay snickered.

"Shut up Jay," Kai growled.

"Guys!" everyone turned to Zane's voice.

"Zane! Skyla! Where have you been, we were just about to go looking for you!" Dana yelled at them. "What happened!? And why is Skyla wearing glasses?"

"We encountered Amelia…" Skyla panted. There was silence except for the waves hitting the beach. "She doused us and our birds with organic tea… we're not robots anymore".

"What is going on!?" Everyone flinched at sensei's voice. "We've been planning while you are playing?"

"Sensei, Skyla and Zane ran into Amelia… she knows we're here and she dumped some tea thing on them… they're human now!" Lindsy started crying.

"What!?" Wu looked at the two.

"We were able to bring some back a small bottle of what was left," Zane handed the bottle to Wu. "Forgive us sensei".

"It doesn't matter now," Wu sighed. "What matters is we end this, and end this now. Does she know exactly where we're camped?"

"We told her nothing," Skyla answered.

"Good, we will count our blessings for tonight. But we must end this; soon". The ninja bowed to their master.

"Very good Megan," Amelia clapped. "You are a fast learner!"

"Thank you Lady Garmadon," Megan bowed.

"I have a perfect way to defeat the ninja, and I feel you will prove excellent"

"What would you have me do mistress?"

"I want you to pretend that I am holding you hostage, and you will report back to me on the ninja. Can you do that?"

"I shall!" Megan grinned.

"Good, I give you the power of shadows and darkness," Amelia raised her hand and Megan glowed purple. When she looked down at herself, she was wearing a dark purple and black top with black ninja pants. There was also a purple gem on her forehead. "Now, you are the ninja of shadows, and you will gain the trust of the enemy".

Megan bowed.

"Good, now prepare your-self. Pretend that you have escaped my camp and discovered ninja here. Do not fail me!"

"Yes my lady," Megan ran out to her own tent. She took a small bag and put a couple provisions in there, who knows how long it'd take to find their camp. She put on a tattered dark blue shirt and light blue pants. She tied her long hair in a ponytail and started out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lloyd and his siblings walked in. Misako was on deck looking at old scrolls.

"I found these in the Temple of Light," Misako didn't look up. "It shows all of you as ninja with your weapons… I'm trying to see if it reveals anything about finding your final potentials…"

"Does it say anything about weapons for us?" Yasmin asked looking hopefully at the scrolls.

"I can't tell just yet, it takes me a while to decipher each line," Misako gestured to the translation book.

"I wonder who decided to write it in this language," Violet frowned.

"Our grandfather, that's who dummy," Aaron tugged on his sister's braid.

"Hey," Violet growled. Her and Yasmin spun into their ninja suits and readied their crossbows.

"Stop it, all of you," Misako snapped at her arguing kids.

"Sorry mama," Violet pouted.

"Well, that's interesting," Misako turned her attention back to the scrolls.

"What?!" Lloyd and girls were all leaning over trying to get a good look at whatever their mother was looking at.

"There are ancient catacombs that run under the island, there you find three more steel weapons; they are the weapons of the helpers" Misako pointed to an underground depiction on the scroll in front. "There you must unite your powers and you will gain your most powerful forms and become The Ultimate Masters of Spinjitsu!"

"So awesome!" Lloyd grinned. "But three weapons? Is there another ninja we've left out?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell sweetie," Misako frowned. Just then the family heard Nya over the PA.

"Attention! Dinner beach party is ready! Everyone outside!" Nya announced. Misako and the kids got up and headed for outside, excited to tell the news.

***Zane Lover: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides under bed* Lol anyways to fit in with my story as a whole I had to do that... and I failed to make a decent name for the magic tea XDDDDD**

**Sooooo... Who is the new ninja that the scrolls speak of!?**

**Lol I loved the cutesy sibling scene with Lloyd and his sibs... I love writing with them so much just because I loved the idea of Lloyd having a brother and sisters and all that... OOh! I have so many short story ideas XD **

**Anyways I hope you're still liking this XD Oh... and how do you like Megan so far? ;) **


	28. Chapter 27

***So guess what? It's all finished... this story! I just have to revise it and try my best to spot mistakes XD I read it to my bro and he was so sad it's all over! XD Five more chapters, counting the Epilogue which you all will get a kick out of.**

**We're also drawing even more near to shooting the series! We almost have enough saved up for the Ultra Dragon set to get Wu, Lloyd, and the dragon for the first episode :D We of course also need a voice for Lloyd and it'll be ready for shooting and laying in the voices :)**

**On that note, I've been seeing your reviews... you think Megan is a little weasel don't you? XD Well keep on reading ;)**

* * *

Megan was covered in sweat and was sore from swing her machete through the thick vegetation. Not to mention that her rations were almost out.

"Curses to the ninja! Why couldn't their camp be easier to find!?" She looked up and saw the sun getting darker. "Better set up… camp?" Megan heard laughing and splashing going on. She decided to run through the rest of the way.

She came out on the beach, all the ninja and Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and Julian were there. Megan grinned and then put on her act. Her trek through the forest already gave her a sweaty, bruised, and cut up look. She let out a moan and pretended to be dizzy.

"Hey!" the ninja stopped what they were doing and ran over to where she was. Megan knelt in the sand and leaned back.

"Miss? You okay?" Caleb looked right at her. Her eyes widened in seeing that boys features looked almost the same to her mistress. She shook it away and answered the question.

"I-I'm so tired… I've been running for days," Megan wiped her eye.

"From where? How did you get here?" Zane asked. "I'd run my analysis but I can't anymore…"

"From her!" Megan tried to look in horror.

"Lady Garmadon… was that her name?" Nya knelt beside her. Megan nodded.

"Where do you come from? What's your name? How were you capture by mother?" Caleb asked.

"Give the girl some space!" They turned to see Garmadon shooing the ninja away from her with Wu behind him.

"Come miss, you are probably tired and hungry," Wu held a hand to help her up. Megan grinned on the inside. 'So this Caleb, the sensei's son was also the son of my master'

"So what's your name?" Caleb asked. It was darker out and they were in the small dining room on the bounty.

"My name is Megan Darklis. I live in Jumonokai village… until I was kidnapped," Megan covered her face.

"You're parents must be worried," Misako frowned.

"I don't have any parents," Megan said. But she remembered to elaborate. "I of course mean they abandoned me with my… uncle when I was a baby. But now even he is gone…"

"Poor thing," Nya was sitting on Megan's right.

"But why would my mother kidnap you?" Caleb looked at her.

"Weeeeell," Megan took a second to think up something. "Since I was very young, I was able to use magic. I could create a purple fog that could block out any light. And I can turn invisible sometimes and use telepathy… I'm not very good though as it only happens sometimes".

"Wait…" Misako's eye widened. "She is one that will join our company. When I was doing research I saw three more weapons of steel buried underneath the island in ancient catacombs… Megan do you have a preferred weapon set?"

"Double daggers," Megan had to be honest. She was pretty good at throwing them. She never missed.

"It's her," Misako quickly said.

Megan started to sweat. This wasn't part of her mission! What will her lady say?

"Mmm, I find this interesting," Amy grinned. "This will make them trust her even more so!"

"Put your selfish ideals behind you Amelia," the Overlord growled.

"I am in command here you filth!" Amelia snapped back.

"We must use this time to build our army while the ninja are playing with fairytales," the Overlord wheezed.

Lady Garmadon pondered this for a couple seconds then gave a snap of her blackened fingers. Appeared were her trio of idiots: Grimsly, Avia, and Morgana. "There you morons are," she grinned. "We have a job to do as this involves massing an army of our skeletons. Send word to Samukai to have the army be ready for arrival on the Dark Island. I will set a portal through the Underworld. Now shoo!"

"Yes mistress!" Avia bowed.

"Stop kissing up!" Grimsly snapped and hit her in the back of the head. Avia squawked and turned around at him and started sissy slapping with him.

Amelia let out a groan and snapped her finger again and sent them on their way back. "They really are idiots," she shook her head.

Megan slept with everyone else in the hammocks in the sleeping quarters. The next day she'd join the ninja in the underground catacombs to locate the last weapons and unlock the ten's full powers. She couldn't get to sleep. She wasn't really human after all, so she didn't really require much sleep or food.

She just lay in her hammock and stared up at the hammock above her. It was Caleb's hammock. She pulled her pillow over her face and groaned. Why didn't Lady Garmadon tell her she had a son? This was going to make things a little tricky but so far had them all fooled.

She got up from her rickety hammock and decided to stand for a bit.

"I know you're scared," Megan let a sharp gasp and turned. Caleb was looking down from his bunk. "This whole ordeal for you, losing your family and then getting kidnapped. But is destiny… bad things can always turn to be good."

Megan nodded at the words and sighed. 'Okay… this might be a little harder… especially if red curls here doesn't sleep a lot…'

"Everyone ready?!" Sensei Wu came in to the dining room. The ninja were just finishing packing and eating. They didn't bother getting their ninja suits on so they were in their beach wear.

"Just about sensei," Zane picked up his bag.

"Megan I almost forgot, can you use Spinjitsu?" Wu looked to the young woman. Megan shrugged and performed her tornado of dark violet and black. "You are the ninja of Shadows," Megan looked and smiled. Hers was quite different though from other ninja suits. She had a black hood and cape with dark purple trim, not a regular hood and battle claws like the ten, or Caleb and his cousin.

"In case you're wondering, you have a hood and cape like me and my twin," Yasmin smiled. "Only mine is green and my sister's is brown. There are ten warrior ninja; they are the most powerful fighters. My brother Aaron and Cousin Caleb are guardians, they help to protect them and guard justice. We are different you and us because we are the helpers".

"Helpers?" Megan raised a brow.

"Yea, my mom explained to me everything. We don't do the heavy fighting like the ten… well our weapons ARE bow casters and yours are double daggers, hardly suited for real combat, no we got the ninja's backs just like Aaron and Caleb. We all have our part to play," Yasmin smiled.

"Enough time wasting we must move ahead! Dr. Julian will stay behind and watch camp. We must find the underground entrance, now let's move!" Without hesitation the ninja quickly moved out on their sensei's command.

"Oh this is delicious to watch," Amelia grinned. Whenever she felt she could see through her pawn's eyes. Her camp was buzzing with skeletons and whatever handful of stone warriors were left from the final battle.

"Mistress should we follow the ninja?" Morgana asked.

"No no," the dark woman shook her head. "We'll let them think they're winning for now". She smiled to herself.

"Here we go!" Misako took a shovel after sweeping away the camouflaged plate. It had the symbol for destiny on it. "Cole, here; use this to open it". The black ninja walked over and lifted the heavy metal plate like it was nothing.

"Oh why does all this prophecy stuff have to be underground? Can't we use the earth driller?" Jay complained.

"I'm with blue boy," Dana and Lindsy frowned.

"Come on!" Misty excitedly hopped down with Kai, Nya, and Cole following. The Garmadon twins also happily jumped in, ready for exploring. At last the others followed, ready for the long trek to where this chamber was.

Along the walls there were pictographs from ancient times. It showed the history of the ninjas from the creating of Ninjago to an unforeseen battle between their enemy; Amelia.

"I guess they didn't know how it was going to all end with the Overlord," Lindsy put her hand on a purple figure representing her. She was feeling doubt in herself again just as before in the Steel Mines.

"Hey it'll turn out fine," Lloyd grinned. Megan was walking along, feeling tenser as she saw each depiction of the never ending fight for good. She was sweating; she didn't even know she could sweat!

"Look!" Dana charged ahead. It was a circular room lit by never ceasing bright torches. In the center was the Golden Dragon from their past adventures.

"Welcome once again my friends… and new comer Megan," the dragon spoke.

Megan was stunned she fell to her knees and sobbed. "I can't do this!"

"What's wrong?" Cole tried to help her up.

"I-I can't do this! You're being set up! I am a spy of Lady Garmadon! She sees everything I see!" Megan blurted out.

"NO!" Amelia growled in anger.

"I am not a girl from Jumonokai village! I was made of the dark stone as the stone warriors by the Overlord. I'm not human, I can't be a ninja!" Megan cried.

"Why didn't you tell us if you felt so bad?" Aaron looked down at her.

"I was afraid of what would happen… I'm sorry," Megan sniffled.

"You are a ninja, human or not," Wu pointed to her.

"The tea," Caleb whispered to Zane. Zane pulled out the bottle filled with the magic tea.

"Do you want to be real? Will you help us fight?" Caleb and Zane knelt in front of her.

"Yes," Megan whispered. Zane stood up and Caleb nodded and back away so he wouldn't get hit. He broke open the bottle. In a cloud of smoke Megan glowed a little then she stood up touching her bare hands.

"I can feel," Megan started to grin."Thank you Zane and Caleb! Thank you both". Megan hugged the boys.

"No! No! NO!" Amelia zapped a poor skeleton, making him fall to pieces. "Another brilliant plan has failed you Overlord! What do you plan on doing now!?"

"Foolish woman, I am the Overlord. If the Green Ninja could not defeat me, nothing will. You are the vulnerable one here, not me".

"Oh no. It's you!" Amelia used her golden weapon magic on the Overlord morphing the smoky ball of purple into a beast.

"Wh-What are you doing?! HOW!?" the Overlord wheezed.

"I AM LADY GARMADON! THE MOST POWER DARK ENCHANTRESS! AND YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME FOR YOUR BETRAYL! I'VE KNOWN YOU WERE USING ME THIS WHOLE TIME!" Amelia cackled.

"How do you keep following us?" Jay sounded a little paranoid.

"It is prophecy," the dragon answered. Jay eyed the beast and took a step back.

"Final powers here we come!" Lindsy squealed.

"Ten stand on the plat that matches you color," the dragon ordered.

"Uh… what about our weapons?" Megan quietly asked gesturing to herself and the twins.

"Ah yes, you will need them for this ceremony," the dragon didn't move. Instead three shafts opened up from the stone. "If you are pure of heart, mind, and soul you will get your weapons". He was looking at Megan her blue eyes widened, she was still scared, especially now that she could feel.

"Go, we will wait for you," Garmadon said. The girls pressed on through their own paths. Yasmin and Violet glanced at each other before going in; they never were separated before, they were a team and a team never splits but they had to to complete their mission.

Yasmin looked at the plate in the center of the room. She brushed it off and saw it was the symbol of hers and Violet's element; a swirled line symbolizing illusion. "What does it mean?" she mumbled to herself looking around the room. She decided to place her hand flat on the plate and use her magic on it. It glowed purple and shot a beam into the ceiling.

"What do you wish to accomplish with the weapon you seek?" a voice asked.

Yasmin was at first taken back but answered. "To destroy evil".

"That is a noble quest. Why do you wish this?"

"Evil destroyed my family. Saving me and getting them back is my second chance," Yasmin answered again.

"You are brave and strong Yasmin Garmadon. You have a pure heart. Good luck with your quest; may this weapon help you to help your friends".

The beam of light stopped and on the plate was a dark gray bow caster with a quiver of equally shiny arrows. She slung the quiver on her back and picked up the bow caster, smiled to herself and ran back out for the main chamber.

Violet slowly surveyed the room. On the wall on the far end had what looked to be a target; in the bull's eye center had the symbol of destiny in it. She looked at it for a second before she decided to try and hit the target. She took off her bow and lined up her shot. She held steady and let go.

The arrow made a whistling sound as it flew to its target, landing in the center. A Pinkish purple light glowed from it and she heard a voice.

"What will you do with a weapon of steel? Do you put your faith in it?" it asked.

"A weapon is no good unless the wielder knows how to use it," Violet took a second to answer that. "I have more faith in what I can do than the weapon itself".

The voice mildly laughed until it answered her. "You are quite wise Violet Garmadon. You have a pure mind; may your abilities carry you and your friends to victory".

The light faded and there hanging was a quiver and bow caster made of steel. She slung the quiver around her hips and took her new weapon and jogged back out.

Megan slowly made her way through her tunnel, she didn't know what to expect. There was a very low pedestal, low enough to step up on, which she did. She looked on the walls, then to the ceiling when she saw it; the symbol of shadows. She raised her hands and shot a beam of darkness into it.

The room swirled in blackness until she couldn't see two feet in front of her face. A voice filled the room. "Megan Darklis, a creation of the Overlord, what is your business here?"

"To redeem the soul of my former master," Megan thought out loud.

"To save a soul is truly a great thing to do. But will you take it upon yourself to do this? Do you rely on the darkness to help?"

Megan stopped herself; she wanted to say yes, surely she could. "Darkness alone cannot counter darkness, there should be a balance of light and dark; all elements in harmony".

"Very good Megan," The voice complimented, "You have a pure soul; may the daggers serve you well". The darkness vanished and in her hands she found the two daggers of darkness and shadow in her grip. Megan sighed in relief and started out to find the others.

"Way to go ladies!" Jay clapped as the three came back out. The three girls blushed but took their marks.

"Take your weapons out," the dragon said.

The ninja took their steel weapons out and put their hoods on. The ten were in a full circle, the three girls were at points like a triangle, and the boys were at diagonal points with the dragon in the center. A light glowed and around the ninja then a stream of silvery light linked their weapons together.

The ten's suits suddenly shifted and looked different. They had black vested tunics with black ninja pants imprinted with their element. Their under tunics matched their color and they had long scarves. In their outer tunics there were small silver or gold round plates with their element symbol them. Around their eyes was colored paint in the shape of their element outlined.

The ninja looked at each other, grinning under their masks. But something else happened. There was a rainbow of bright lights then the suits disappeared and the ninja found themselves glowing in their color. Their skin was tinted their elemental color and had markings that matched. The paint had morphed into a mask like on their faces and the hair had an edge of color, some dual colors. The boys had pants with arm bands and the girls had two short pieces except for Nya's which was like a bodysuit and they all had gloves.

The light faded and they were in their energy forms still.

"Holy crap! Look at us!" Misty laughed looking at herself and her friends.

"We did it!?" Skyla smiled.

"We did it!" Lloyd grinned hugging Lindsy who was squealing.

"You have all have proven you worth. These weapons are your eternal responsibility. You three have shown purity in your heart, mind, and soul. You two have shown nobility and responsibility". The dragon looked at the ten. "You ten have shown courage, bravery, and self discipline in the face of danger. Finish your job the same as what took you to this place".

The friends turned back to normal and group high fived each other.

"Now, let's go find Amelia and put an end to this," Kai growled with a grin.

***SEE?! That is what I meant by Zane and Skyla becoming human for 'Plot Reasons'! Also... Amelia... she's a little bada** ain't she? No she is not a Mary-Sue if that is running through ANY of your minds XDDDDD**

**Also... I know you are all thinking: MY GOSH! IT WAS ABOUT TIME THEY GOT THEIR NEW POWERS!**

**Well yes, they did! And man that Golden Dragon gets around doesn't he? He has more parts later on ;) The Ultimate Battle is drawing nearer! Also... during the Ultimate Battle part I was writing... that song 'Skyfall' by Adele; from the new James Bond movie (I REALLY wanna see it XD) was running through my mind... so most likely on the series that song will be in the background XD**

**Oh and also... when I first started out on this story... I had no intentions of making 15 ninja... just 10 XD But the main story is about the 10 elements... and when you think about it, the 5 ninja technically found TEN more elements ;D So nothing contraditcing here XD**

**And also... Over the next couple of chapters... I give kissy parts *squeals* I won't say to who... **

**Ooooh! I'm just so excited to finish the edits for you guys-IT'S LIKE I GOTTA PEE! XD**

**Soooooooo yea tell me whats your favorites in a review:**

**Couple**

**Character**

**Power**

**Weapon**

**Scene/Chapter**

**Okay that's all from me for now! Doing my best to bring mediocre reading entertainment to fellow fans! :D **

**~Marissa**


	29. Chapter 28

***Well only a few more chapter left! ;-; this has been one of my finest most fun things to work on! The Ultimate Battle is here and it will certainly be horrific! So read on! **

* * *

"This is more like it!" Amelia cackled. "Now we shall begin our siege on the land of Ninjago!" The stone warriors and skeletons bowed. Beside her was her new pet; the Overlord. "Mm, what do you think my lovely? Shall we ride into our battle?" she climbed on the beast's back and opened a portal.

"I feel so powered up!" Dana twirled as they walked to Bounty.

"Let us not get cocky," Wu silenced the ninja.

"Come on! We can totally take them now!" Yasmin high fived her older brother.

"My father is right," Caleb had a dead pan serious face. "This fight hasn't ended yet, it has only begun".

"Seriously Ca, you need to learn how to laugh!" Jay folded his arms.

"I don't think you smile no more than once a day at the most!" Megan looked away and pouted.

"Megan- just don't go there!" Caleb pointed at her.

"I thought I liked you and you the same to me…" Megan shoved Caleb aside and walked past.

"Human or not you've picked quite the edgy girl," Garmadon chuckled.

"Well… I suggest we all get out of here… and prepare for the nearing battle," Zane slowly nodded.

The team piled on to their ship to seek out Amelia's-well formerly Lord Garmadon's- camp. As they flew over everything and everyone was gone. The team looked at each and read each other's minds. The army had gone to Ninjago.

"Big surprise; she's copying me," Garmadon folded his arms as him and the others watched the jumbo screen on the bridge.

"She must REALLY love you," Violet snickered with Lloyd.

On the ground Dana was studying a large taloned footprint. When she ran her hand through it a black ash covered her it. "What could this possibly be?"

"What did you find Dane?" Cole knelt beside her. Skyla also was walking over and jumped at the sight of the print.

"I have NEVER seen a print like this! And I know every animal, every print, EVER," Dana shook her head.

"Whatever made this print was not of this world!" Skyla quietly said.

"The ninja of wind is correct," Wu agreed. "I feel that my wife has something far worse than just taking over Ninjago in mind".

"We need to return to the mainland; now," Misako eyes widened as she started back to the ship.

"Does she know something we don't?" Kai looked to the ninja of ice.

"It always appears she does," Zane answered.

The ship couldn't move faster it seemed to the ninja. As it was Nya and Dr. Julian had upgraded the boosters so that the ship could fly even faster with less fuel and energy. This did speed up the ride by a day or even more, but it still felt like forever. The friends were on the edge of their seats, fearing this might be their actual end.

"So… anybody want to hear a joke?" Jay quietly asked.

"Jay's asking for permission to tell a joke? He MUST be scared," Lindsy snickered.

"Hey I'm not scared… just _nervous. _There's a difference," Jay corrected his friend.

"Nya how much longer until we arrive?" Misty couldn't sit any longer and decided to get up.

"Take it easy everyone we'll be there in about…" Nya looked to check the radars, "Fifteen minutes maybe".

The ninja got up from their seats around the map table and decided to prepare for their fight; the fight that would possibly be their last.

"Hey what's going on with the sky?" Zurra looked out the window of the shop. Dar and Daisie also came over and looked out. The sun was darkening and clouds were moving in. Dareth came in from across the way.

"Guys, turn on the TV," Dareth turned the small TV in the blacksmith shop to the news. The four stood in front watching the reporter.

"Ninjago is under attack! She calls herself Lady Garmadon and apparently has taken control of the Overlord who of course attacked our land over a year ago! Where are the ninja?! Have the left us to suffer?" Just then a skeleton ran after the reporter who threw her microphone at him and ran off. The camera man dropped the camera and followed.

"We haven't heard word from Kai or Nya and the others since the left," Dar looked worried.

"Hey! They'll come! They'll always be here to save us when we need it," Daisie encouraged her uncle.

"Hey guys?" Dareth was looking out the window.

"I mean they're ninja! They never give up! They always fight the good fight and that's why they're Ninjago's heroes!" Daisie went on.

"GUYS!?" Dareth yelled.

"What is it!?" Daisie looked impatient.

"They're right there," Dareth pointed to the flying ship that was about to land on the small street. The four ran outside to the ship as the ninja jumped off.

"I knew you'd come back safe!" Zurra was kissing Kai's face. The guys were snickering as Kai's face turned bright red.

"Moooom! Alright, alright! I missed you too! I know you're proud of us, I get it," Kai started chuckling.

"Did you see? Lady Garmadon-" Daisie started.

"My mother Amelia," Caleb corrected.

"Well, she's riding on the Overlord! She has complete control of him!" Daisie continued.

"She's what!?" Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I knew she was powerful… just… not THAT powerful," Megan gasped.

"She's unstoppable at this point, we must do this carefully!" Zane said. The others nodded.

"Good thing I remembered this!" Lindsy grinned and pulled out a silvery colored whistle. She blew into it making a strange blowing sound. There was a roar and overhead the Ultra Dragon soared by.

"Alright!" Aaron grinned.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Cole happily added.

"I wanna help too," Daisie stepped forward with the Blackmans and Dareth.

"Here's our plan of attack," Wu started. "We must get all the civilians safe and out of the way of our fight, Zane, Lindsy, Lloyd, Misty, and Cole will do this. Make sure everyone is down in the subways or out of the city". The five nodded.

"Dr. Julian and Skyla will be on the Bounty taking out as many of the aerial troops as possible with Dana, Kai, Nya, and Jay on the Ultra Dragon. Aaron and Caleb, Amelia is perched on the radio tower, try and clear out all the guards at the bottom. Megan; go with them. Yasmin and Violet I want you both to take up position on the highest buildings surrounding the radio tower; try and remove as many turrets as you can". The ninja nodded and obeyed.

"Dar and Zurra can also go underground and make sure everyone stays calm and to help anyone wjo was injured. Daisie and Dareth, protect the exposed people. After the ten are done with their tasks we all will meet up at the radio tower". Everyone ran to their posts.

"What about us?" Garmadon asked.

"The hardest task is for us," Wu answered his brother. "We'll be Amelia's distraction so she will take her eyes off the battle below".

"It's like destiny wants to give us the hard parts," Misako laughed.

"Just like old times," Wu nodded.

"Or even better than that," Garmadon smirked. The three started off in the direction of the radio tower.

Skyla was about to board the bounty with Julian when Zane stopped her.

"Go you have to get the people off the street," Skyla urged him.

"Be safe Skyla," Zane without warning kissed the yellow ninja who kissed him back. After he let go his ice blue eyes looked into her paler gray eyes. "We'll meet you at the radio tower". She nodded and watched him run with the others before turning and entering the Bounty.

"Alright! Let's move it!" Cole shouted as he gestured to the civilians running down into the subway when he spotted a familiar black haired girl who looked too much like himself. "Scared Colette?"

"Yea, yea! Yuck it up you thick headed hero!" Colette rolled her eyes.

"Hurry it up I gotta meet up with the others," Cole pointed. Colette hugged her brother who was shocked at first but hugged her back.

"Hey freakzilla… don't die on me," Colette half smiled.

"Of course you self indulged starlet," Cole returned the smile. After his sister ran down Cole turned to the others. "That everybody?!"

"No hold on! We got some stone warriors tailing some stragglers!" Lindsy shouted. With mace in hand, she spun around, whacking the monsters as the three people huddled away from the action. When Lindsy had knocked the warriors down she spied the three people were her brother and parents! "Look who can't take care of themselves now!" Lindsy snapped.

"Look out!" Misty yelled lashing her whip. Lindsy spun around to come face to face with a skeleton. She did a high kick and the whip wrapped around his neck tugged him back down to get kicked again. The girls did this about five times until the skeleton surrendered to unconsciousness. The girls high fived each other then turned to the Dillan family who looked shocked.

"Guys could you… uh dragged them down to the subway? I think they're frozen," Lindsy asked Lloyd, Cole, and Zane who happily obliged.

"Alright to the left! The left!" Dana tried to steer the dragon. It was her first official time doing it herself.

"Hold it steady, Kai hold my legs," Nya took a dive. Kai quickly caught her feet.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Kai scolded his sister. Nya wasn't paying attention to her brother and was using her new position to shoot turrets, helping out Yasmin and Violet. She used her sword to conduct her green lightning, zapping the skeletons and stone warriors as she went.

"Hey Nya that looks like fun! Kai hold me too!" Jay started off.

"No no! Wait-" Kai quickly caught the blue ninja. He could barely keep the two up. "I'm not Cole you know!"

"Hey hot head," Dana looked back. "Watch out for the blast coming from the top".

Kai looked up, sighed, and tried to swing his friend and sister away from the shot. The two electrical ninjas were hooting in triumph. Kai rolled his eyes, they WERE in a life or death situations… they DID know that; right?

Aaron gestured for his cousin and Megan to be quiet. Their backs were against the radio tower walls as the crept around to the front. Aaron smacked the ground causing a rumble and shake. The bewildered guards lost their bearings which allowed Megan and Caleb time to strike.

Megan hurled her daggers at the skeletons which immediately whipped back to her hands after hitting their mark. Caleb and Aaron were swing together knocking over whatever they saw.

"Yas, Vi, how ya guys doing?" Aaron talked into his wrist commlink.

"Fine!" Yasmin grunted.

"We're switching to helping you down there, be ready to catch us!" Violet yelled.

"Catch you?!" Aaron looked around. Then a cable was shot just above Aaron's head. A grinding sound then laughter followed as his sisters zip lined from their location. Aaron quickly fumbled to let them slide into his arms, which he succeeded in, ending up on the ground with the girls on top of him.

"Come! Let's wrap up here so the others will be able to go up!" Megan shot another dagger. The three Garmadon siblings quickly got up to start fighting again.

"That's where they went, look they're on the ground now with Caleb, Aaron, and Megan," Skyla pointed to the monitor.

"Skyla I would appreciate it if you would shoot while I steer," Julian called.

"Right! Sorry!" Skyla blushed but swiftly moved to the launch buttons; she'd loved the new system Zane had designed with Nya and Julian. "Any direct hits?"

"Yes good job Sky!" the scientist called back to her. Just then the ship creaked then jolted. The yellow ninja quickly looked at the system's monitor to find they were hit, and bad.

"Dr.! We need to land the ship! We're critically hit!" she yelled. Julian obeyed the advice. 'Man I hope Zane and the others are okay' she thought to herself.

"That's everyone right?" Dareth got to the bottom of the stairs of the subway. "But your ship looked badly hit, I think it's landing.

"Skyla!" Zane immediately thought of his girl and his father and maker.

"Go on, all of you," Dar nodded to the white ninja. "Zurra, Dareth, Daisie, and I will all stay here with the people.

"Cole, be careful," Cole heard his sister call.

"Will do sis!" Cole grinned and started up.

The five ran back up to the surface. The Bounty was quite close to the entrance to the subway. Skyla was wobbling off, trying to help Julian as well.

"You're alright," Zane hugged them both.

"You are too," Skyla was tearing and kissed his cheek. She never realized just how much she'd miss him; especially now they weren't so invincible anymore.

"Go meet up with the others," Julian shooed the ninja away. The Ultra Dragon landed right next to them and Kai, Nya, Jay, and Dana slid off the scaly beast's back.

"Kai!" Misty tightly hugged him.

"Air!" Kai sharply gasped. She quickly let go but sucked him into a kiss.

"Dane," Cole picked up his much smaller girlfriend.

"The fight isn't over," Lloyd's face was grim. "Let's go! I'm sure my sibs could use some help".

"Now we're talking!" Nya and Jay high fived each other. There was a roar that made everyone jump. In the sky there was a golden blur that gave the ninja newfound courage.

"NINJAAAAA GO!" The ten shouted before running to the aid of the other five and for their ultimate battle.

***Nindroid Shipping: What do ya think? I was saving Zane and Skyla's first real kiss for this part :) Hope you Nindroid shippers liked it :)**

**Lol and how did you like the part with Cole and Colette? Or Lindsy and her family? She may be girly but she's a tough cookie! Mm... speaking cookies... I REALLY want a chocolate chunk cookie from Chick-fil-A... oh my gosh enough of that...**

**Also BTW the next chatper I will post in a few. It runs along this chater, so this chapter and the next are happening at the same time.**

**Anddddddd guessies what!? New Garmadon, Misako, Wu, Amelia fanfic coming VERY soon! The first few chapters are REALLY short though so apologies in advance XD **

**I honestly can't thank you guys enough for reading this through and even my wittle author's comments! I hope you guys will like my further continuations and in between stories of the Ninja crew! **

**Marissa out (for now XD)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay now we see what the oldies are doing XD **

* * *

*During the Events of Chapter 28*

Wu put a finger to his lips for silence. The three just had to step around the bend and they would come face to face with their adversary. "Ready?" the sensei almost silently asked with staff in hand. He decided it was him to step first. "Amelia!"

She quickly turned at her real name with a look of disgust on her face. "How'd get up here?" She turned fully away from the battle before her.

"We have our ways," Garmadon grimaced.

"So you came up here in hoping you'll convince me to stop this war," she closely walked; her violet heels were clicking on the asphalted roof. The three watched her every move. Wu was the first to step forward.

"Amelia, this all my fault… I admit that. I never should have taken such drastic measures and cursed you to the underworld," Wu sighed. "I've missed you every day since then and regretted it even more so".

"Too late for apologies!" she hissed. "As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing more to say to each other! You made your choice that day whether you wanted me or not!"

"Your heart was blackened before that," Misako had the nerve to say. "You have been corrupted by your hatred of good since we were children".

"Well so was Garmadon," she countered.

"But you had no excuse, he was bitten, you were not," Misako glared.

"Give up this campaign Amy, we'll help you," Garmadon tried to reason.

"NO!" purple wisps were let loose. "Even you betrayed me as lord of the underworld. You kept me and your own daughters away from even the knowledge of the skeleton army for a long".

"Let's leave what is behind us! Make the past the past! There is always the future…" Wu looked out at the city covered in the purple black haze, "Possibly even now with all the hurt you've caused".

"Yes and that future is me; above everyone in Ninjago, with all of you kneeling before ME!" she spread her arms.

"We'll never bow to you!" Misako shook her head.

"Well, maybe not alive," the dark woman shrugged. She found herself in the center of the three others. Garmadon skillfully removed the double blades from the back sheaths, Wu held his staff at battle ready positions, and Misako left her scroll case on her back and instead held her hands in ready stance. "You think you're petty weapons can hurt me?"

"Probably not, but no sense in not trying," Garmadon shrugged.

"Okay," she raised her hands, "Show me what you got".

Wu took the first shot, swinging his staff. Amelia playfully dodged it and gave a look of 'Is that all?' He swung low, hoping to knock her off her own feet but instead met purple smoke in his face, making his vision clouded.

Misako decided to take next turn, using her martial arts this time. Amelia swiftly deflected. "Have you forgotten; I always would win?" Misako heavily breathed; she was sweating and was getting nowhere. Her green eyes looked passed her cousin to her husband who nodded and came up from behind.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and held the swords as if he'd slice her throat. "You can't do it. Without the venom you don't have a single nerve in your body to do it," she laughed. Garmadon gritted his teeth and sighed. She manically laughed then without a warning; she ducked out of his grasp and blasted a beam of darkness that shot off the roof.

Misako quickly ran to the edge to find he was holding on by a hand. She knelt down and grabbed his wrist which quickly slipped from the ledge. "I'm not strong enough to pull you up," she started to tear. She didn't know what was going on but she heard Wu getting kicked around by Amelia.

"Let me go and help Wu. He doesn't deserve to die," Garmadon looked up.

"And you do?" Misako countered the remark.

"I've done far more harm with my years compared to what Wu has done with his," he sighed.

"I don't want anybody to die," Misako started crying. She was in a helpless situation; never move from her spot, suspending someone she couldn't save on her own, and leaving her brother-in-law, one of her best friends to die until it was her turn.

"You can't make a choice, then I'll make so you won't have to," Garmadon smiled.

"No no no no," Misako felt his hand release from her wrists and her hands slipping on his shirt sleeve. "I'm-not-let-ting-you-go!" She was surprised in her new found strength until a blast hit her in the back making her nerves go into spasm. Her hands openly ever so slightly to have his slip through.

Misako breathed heavily as tears were pouring from her eyes. She slowly turned around on the ground to see Amelia standing over Wu, triumphant. "No!" Misako shook her head and covered her face.

"Oh please he isn't DEAD, but he might as well be," she shrugged so carelessly. "Now it's your turn, and this time, you'll STAY dead". Misako shut her eyes to accept her fate when a deep roar of a dragon sounded. "What now!?" The witch looked up in annoyance. "Oh no not you again!" she stomped at the sight of the gold blur.

***Why do I almost kill everyone!? And maaaaaaan Amy kicks butt?! There are literally like... one chapter and an epilogue left and then this story is done! I know you are all sad... I am too... but at the same time I'm excited! **


	31. Chapter 30

***OkayI lied there's one more chapter after this then an epilogue... hederp... oh my gosh there are these two dogs next door and they sound like owls! SHUT UP DOGS I'M TRYING TO TYPE A DESCRIPTION! **

**Oh wow I actually did type that XD Mm, I should pry edit it out but I'll leave it in because you all know I'm insane anyways... I mean how many time have I killed someone? I don't even know... especially Garmadon... I'm sorry Garmy! XD **

* * *

*Current Time*

Misako squinted but smiled at who was riding on the dragon's back. She struggled to get up but the golden dragon swept low enough for Garmadon to grabbed his wife's outstretched hand and pulled her on.

"What about Wu?" Misako looked down.

"The ninja are almost to the top… our battle is with THAT," Garmadon pointed to the black beast which was the Overlord. Misako uneasily looked at it. She remembered a year ago she watched her son battle on the very dragon they were riding.

"Father!" Caleb ran over to him first. The ninja readied the weapons.

"Go ten! We'll be at your side," Megan put the black hood of her cloak up. Violet put her green one up and Yasmin, her brown. The girls readied their weapons.

"Babies wanna play?" Lady Garmadon turned, "Good".

"It's fifteen against one! You're finished before it's started," Cole shouted.

"Oh you think numbers count?" she evilly grinned. "Each one of you has fears that maybe even yourselves don't know of!" A cloud covered the top of the tower. "Now perhaps miss purple is afraid of her family accepting her as a warrior correct?"

They couldn't see her but her voice boomed in their heads. Lindsy saw her family and she covered her ears at their insults.

"Or maybe the ever annoying green ninja is afraid of losing his family as he once did," Lloyd tried his best to ignore his aunt's horrible voice.

"How about the red ninja? How it pained him to lose his parents and then sister for a time? Aren't you also afraid of being hated and bullied by your so called friends?"

"We must ignore it! Pay attention to what counts everybody!" Zane shouted over the evil woman's booming voice.

"Yea! We're a team! We'll always be there for each other no matter what!" Dana agreed.

"Everybody let's use our element forms!" Jay yelled.

"Aaron clear the haze please!" Lindsy started to feel claustrophobic. The gold ninja sent out blinding gold rays of sunlight that poked through the thick hazy covering around. When Amelia saw the ninja poke through, the ten were glowing in their colors.

"What!?" Amelia growled.

"Go get her! We'll make sure none of the skeletons or stone warriors will get back up here!" Violet shouted. Megan and Caleb were next to Wu who was still passed out.

"Wake up dad… please," Caleb whispered.

"Dragon! Take out that gold pest above us!" Amelia shouted. The Overlord took off into the sky.

"Oh no," Garmadon's purple eyes widened.

"So… ever learn how to fly a dragon?" Misako wrapped her arms a little tighter around her husband.

"What happens if I answered that as a 'no'?" Garmadon uneasily asked.

"You never learned how to fly you're father's OWN dragon?" Misako shouted.

"He always steered himself what do you want?!" Garmadon shouted back.

"And I will do the same now," the dragon spoke up. The couple decided not to press any further questions; especially now that the Overlord was flying straight for them.

"So you've unlocked you elements after all," Lady Garmadon's red eyes scanned the ninja. "At least now this'll give me a challenge!"

The ninja stood next to each other and held their hands reciting lines that they somehow remembered from the walls in the temple of light;

"The force of water is strong and never ceasing, grinding even rocks into nothing," Misty started.

"The roar of a wolf is chilling but powerful, its claws are sharp and mind even sharper," Dana smirked.

"The crackle of a flame may be small, but just as a temper, it can grow ever more," Kai said next.

"The strength of snow and ice is more than people see, for even a few small flakes can result to a storm," Zane grinned as he said it.

"The flow of air is beautiful but deadly, for mild winds can become a tornado," Skyla recited.

"The one who is young can learn the greatest things, the four elements are the greatest of knowledge," Lloyd said.

"The power of music is a never dying one, as long as someone is willing, a song will always be sung," Lindsy gave a big smile.

"The life of lightning is rarely seen on the outside, a spark can lead to an eternal inner flame," Jay recited.

"The lightning of the storms can be harnessed through technology, it is strong as it can power even cities," Nya side glanced Jay and smiled.

"The earth is steady and will catch you when you fall; it can shake and cause destruction all the same," Cole finished.

Violet, Yasmin, and Megan stood tall behind them reciting something together;

"The helpers will stand tall, for we three are the aid of the ten; she are strong in numbers," they said together.

Caleb and Aaron also stood next to the girls;

"We are the protectors of Ninjago and the ten elements; never will they fall".

Amelia grimaced as she rapid fired her magic at them.

"Rock slide," Cole stepped forward and an avalanche of rocks slid down and blocked the attack.

"Come on Skyla," Zane took the yellow and silver girl's hand and he made an ice slide Zane was skillfully sliding around on, holding his girlfriend tight. "Jay! Nya! Now!"

The orange and blue ninjas created a shockwave barrier of green and pale blue lightning. Zane and Skyla came around and sent an icy blizzard twister at the evil woman. Kai highlighted the lightning in crimson flames with Lloyd helping with his green.

Lady Garmadon looked around to try to snuff it out when Misty sent a hard canon of water, knocking her off her feet. Lindsy smirked as she stood over the woman and let out her high pitched wail which was now amplified thanks to her new powers. It was so loud and echoey that the other ninja plugged their ears.

"LINDSY TOO MUCH!" Dana screamed over the wail.

"Sorry," Lindsy apologized in a cutesy voice and instead kicked their enemy.

"My turn!" Dana smirked. Amelia raised her gray eyebrows. Around Dana's hands were giant dark green and orange animal claws. "Say uncle; witch".

"Uncle…?" Amelia shrugged.

"Nope!" Dana grinned and knocked the woman around.

A dark fire nearly hit the ninja. "HEY DAD; YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT THING!?" Aaron yelled to his dad.

"SORRY! THERE'S NO 'FIRE' BUTTON-I CAN"T CONTROL IT!" Garmadon yelled back.

"So speaking this, how are we planning of destroying the Overlord?" Misako asked.

"Leave that to me," the dragon answered. "…Just hang on".

"What does that meeeeeeeean!?" Misako started but the dragon made a sharp dive. The Overlord followed beside it. "Okay any plans here?!"

"Yea this!" Garmadon decided to pull on the reigns of the dragon. A golden fireball shot the black beast, causing it to go off course. Misako grabbed onto him tightly uneasily yelling the whole way.

On the building the ninja turned back into their normal suits with their steel weapons in hand once again. Amelia was a washed up mess. She was on one knee and panting heavily.

The fifteen stood in a circle around her. Aaron was the first say something. "Amelia Alexander; betrayer of our family and enchantress of darkness; you will receive justice for your crimes!"

The roar of pain was sounded and the ninja looked up to the see the Overlord falling and exploded in a cloud of smoke. Amelia looked in horror at the sight; Garmadon and Misako on the back of the golden dragon, victorious over the black beast.

"And that's the way I pay back!" Garmadon shouted in triumph.

"Yes sweetie," Misako turned his head back more and she deeply kissed him.

"But this isn't over," Garmadon broke off. The two looked down from the air at the rooftop.

"FIRE!" Kai shouted; extending his sword and a red beam shot out.

"WATER!" Misty snapped her whip sending a pale blue beam.

"EARTH!" Cole extended his scythe with a brown black beam.

"ANIMALS!" Dana's spear was held out and a beam of pine green with a paw print pattern was shot.

"THE FOUR ELEMENTS!" Lloyd held his staff, a bright green beam shot.

"SOUND!" Lindsy extended her mace and from it shot a violet beam.

"ICE!" Zane held out his two steel shurikens and a white frosty beam was shot from them.

"AIR!" Skyla strongly said; her battle ribbon had a pale yellow beam of light.

"LIGHTNING!" Jay swung his nun chucks and a bright blue beam shot.

"TECHNOLOGY!" Nya proudly shouted, her curved blade had an orange beam encircled with light green lightning.

Aaron, Yasmin, Violet, Caleb, and Megan also joined by transferring their energy mentally. Amelia's screams of pain rang through the city. Wu's eyes were just barely opened but he saw his son and the ninja and the rainbow of lights coming from the center of their attack.

"Together we have strength to conquer evil!"

The scream had stopped and the ninja also stopped their attack, they fell to their knees; exhausted.

***That's right! Two times where all the ninja say something in ONE chapter! Why the heck did I do that? *shrugs* Cuz I can. **

**BTW that last line they say, it's all fifteen together... and that's right: GARMADON DESTROYED THE OVERLORD! Deal wit it B-D**

**Teehee I left a cliff hanger... So how will this all finally end!?**

**Ah cuss now there's a fly in here... pending on what happens I MIGHT post the last two parts... Maybe ;D **


	32. Chapter 31

***ZOMG! THE LAST CHAPTER! Gotta post this quick because I gotta get dressed... Gonna go see Jurassic Park in 3D today :D So... find out what happens after they killed Amelia...**

* * *

Garmadon and Misako slid off the dragon's back. The sky was clearing up and the ninja finally found the strength to stand up. Garmadon helped his younger brother up who had a bloody lip and was covered in bruises. The two hugged.

"Now… let us finish the job," Wu sighed. The ninja decided to look to the spot where Amelia supposedly was 'killed'. In the place was a dead woman. She was pale skinned with silver hair with streaks of the red that once covered it. She had a pair of bifocals in brown pants and a red and brown sweater.

"So that's what she really looked like," Skyla sadly looked upon her.

"It was better this way," Caleb held back tears and instead held Megan close.

"Yes, she had thrown the balance, though we will grieve, we shall also celebrate," Misako had handed Wu his staff and was now half supporting on it and the other, his older brother.

Aaron pondered in silence for a moment. He knelt down at his aunt's head, closed his eyes and tapped between her shut eyes with his index finger. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. She looked at her hands; flesh colored and not black. She looked at Aaron who smiled and nodded. She took a lock of her crinkly curls and saw the red silver hair. But she realized that one eyes; her right eye couldn't see anything.

Everyone else was still staring. Wu limped over and knelt down in front of her. She didn't say anything, instead she looked away and covered her right eye. It shocked her to feel Wu's arms around her. She started crying but hugged him back. "I'm sorry!" she finally said.

Everyone was smiling now but Caleb looked almost disgusted. Amelia and Wu stood up and she hugged her son. "Caleb I love you so much, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Caleb squeezed his eyes shut, he refused to show emotion but in his heart he knew this was his real test of strength; the ultimate forgiveness. To everyone's amazement, Caleb smiled, a big happy smile. He started crying as he tightly squeezed his mother. Megan then grabbed him and gave him a long and big kiss that made him blush fiercely.

"We did it," Nya breathed.

"We did! We've saved the world again! And this time the Overlord is gone too!" Dana grinned.

"Balance is restored; for now," Wu nodded. "Without the Overlord, evil is in disorder, we should celebrate".

The ninja hugged and high fived each other; they had been through so much through the past couple months and now their family was even bigger and more completed than ever.

Back on the streets Dar, Zurra, Dareth, Daisie and everyone else met up with the ninja. Colette ran to her brother, happier than ever to see him. "Cole, I'm sorry for everything, you're my hero little brother," she giggled. "And welcome to the family Dana". Dana smiled and squeezed her boyfriend's sister. 'Great another strong one like Cole' Colette thought to herself.

"Kai! Nya!" Dar and Zurra covered their kids in kisses, only making them blush.

Lindsy happily stood with Lloyd and his parents and siblings when her family walked over. Lindsy stepped closer to Lloyd when they did. "Lindsy… thanks for saving us with your friends," her brother thanked.

"Yes… we were completely wrong about you sweetheart," her mother looked down.

"Honey, we're sorry, you can do whatever you want to do with your life, we were very wrong," her father apologized. Lindsy smiled and nodding in accepting the apology.

"Misty! Jay!" The siblings turned to find their parents coming over.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay grinned hugging his mother.

"You did it again son. You both were amazing," Ed praised the kids.

"We're going to have a party at our town apartment, are you coming?" Misty asked.

"Of course sweetie," Edna smiled.

Everyone's family had turned up at the apartment that night. Lou, Colette, and the twins came over from their small town, Dareth and Daisie, and even Lindsy's family had shown up.

"To us!" Lloyd and Jay got up on the table,dancing around, and raised their glasses. "For a brilliant victory over evil!" The friends all cheered, even Amelia did. There may have been casualties and such but that didn't keep the spirits low.

"Hey guys! Check that out!" Misty was looking out the window of the apartment with Dana. The ninja spied a golden light glowing from far off. It was the temple of light.

"Would you look at that," Cole grinned. "It looks like Ninjago is one piece again! That's far closer than it had been before".

"Guys… we're so happy that you found us," Skyla snuggled up to Zane.

"Yea this was an amazing adventure! Being a ninja is so awesome," Dana punched Cole in the arm.

"Hey guys! Wanna play a song for us?" Daisie called the boys over. The girls shoved them over at the small band stage.

"What do you say guys? Want to do our Spinharmony act?" Kai chuckled.

"No! No! Sing something! Not dance," Lindsy giggled. Cole sat at the drums, Kai took guitar while Jay was the lead, Lloyd was on the base, and Zane was at the keyboard.

Kai grinned as he heard the revving Jay was playing which started the song.

_Ninja- GO!_ Kai started, the guys were repeating

_Everybody with me_

_GO!-GO!_

_Never gonna stop_

_NO!-NO!_

_Nobody's gonna stop us now!_

_Here we GO!-GO!_

_Check it out with me_

_GO!-GO!_

_Take it to the top_

_GO!-GO!_

_Nobody's gonna stop us now!_

_We go round and round and round!_

They smiled at the cheers of their friends Kai extended his hand so that Nya would come up and sing the next part-which she happily did:

_Get up, get you ninja on!_

_Spin around and sing along_

_We got a Spinjitsu attitude_

_I'm on the right path and I got something to prove!_

_Who-aaaaaa! _The guys said together.

_Gearing up for the master class_

_What they'll say when I get:_

_Yea, that ninja sure is fly!_

_Spinjitsu power is hiiiiiigh…_

Kai cut in over his sister.

_Now with Sensei Wu beside yoooou_

They looked at their sensei who chuckled at the verse. They repeated the chorus again and jumped to the next verse which Nya grabbed the stand up mic from her brother who shot her a playful look.

_Ninja, did you hear that sound?_

_Something evil is goin down_

_Gotta think quick, get on our feet_

_They're coming up fast and they're bring the heat_

_Who-aaaaaa! _The guys said again together.

_Taking on the Garmadons _Nya winked to Lloyd and his family at that point; they did have plenty of troubles with the family.

_Get on your dragon come along, yea_

_The good guys are on the riise!_

_DO NOT LOOK THE SNAKES IN THE EEEEYES _Kai and Jay laughed as they sang that part. They remember their former enemies.

Another round of the chorus and everyone was cheering them on and took a hard syncopated twist Nya and the guys started on:

_We're gonna rise, and train, and fight!_

_Each day, we aim, to do what's right!_

Kai pulled the mic back over.

_Are you with me!?_

_Are you with me?!_

_WE GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND!_

They repeated it all again and sealed it off with a final chorus and went for the big finish. Skyla, Dana, Lindsy, and Misty jumped up on stage with their guys and did their Spinjitsu tornados.

"Thank you Ninjago!" Nya laughed into the mic before Lindsy decided she wanted to sing something so her and Nya did a duet on "Good Time". That night everyone certainly had one.

* * *

***So... now there is just the short epilogue... OH! And I DI NOT OWN "Ninja Go!" ! THAT SONG IS OWNED BY LEGO AND THE INCREDIBLE BAND "The Fold"! **

**And sooo Cole and Colette are treating each other right now... and so is Lindsy's family... everything works out... Lol and BTW... Jay and Lloyd are dancing around like Merry and Pippin from Lord of the Rings... epic movies... if you haven't seen it... do so...**

**Pry I will the epilogue later... IDK... got revise it... Also GOOD TIME IS OWNED BY "Owl City" ! **

**One more thing, yes the Overlord is seriously gone... and also... let's just say the sequel will have something to do with the unexplained end of our three stooges... Avia, Morgana, and Grimsly. Aaaand... yea I think that is all... for now... **


	33. Epilogue

***Well here's the Epilogue :) Short but simple and it sets up for my next fan fics :D**

* * *

Two weeks since the exhilarating day and even better night. The ninja were all around the table, smiling, laughing, and sharing ideas and plans. One thing they definitely knew; they'd never break up no matter what, especially now.

"So I'm working as a night club singer! Just got the call!" Lindsy smiled. "I start tonight!"

"That's awesome! Maybe we'll all go over later!" Cole suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Yasmin and her siblings agreed.

"Can't; I promised Mr. Blackman I'd get to work on his new ideas for weapons," Caleb shook his head.

"Hey we have Dareth and Daisie's wedding coming up this weekend!" Kai remembered.

"Oh yes!" Zane nodded.

"Hard to believe Dareth is actually gonna be family," Nya giggled.

"Morning everyone," Amelia walked out, supporting Wu.

"Morning," Megan answered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Misako called from the kitchen. She brought out a giant tray of French toast and the juice with another tray of bacon. Dana and Lloyd were practically wrestling for it.

"Back off greenie!" Dana pushed Lloyd's face.

"Looks good Mimi," Garmadon kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Mimi? Never heard you call mom that before," Lloyd forgot the tussle and chuckled.

"Yea," Aaron nodded.

"Well, I haven't called her that since I was cast into the Underworld," Garmadon went a little pink.

"Oh did you know what I called him?" Misako snickered.

"Misako-no," Garmadon shook his head.

"What?" Yasmin was dying to know, as was everyone else.

Misako smirked before saying it, "I called him 'Garmy'". Garmadon face palmed as soon as she said. Everyone was giggling.

"Aw but it's so cute daddy, don't be embarrassed," Violet smiled.

"Alright come on, dig in… and this time Jay you might not want to take five pieces," Misako side glanced the blue ninja who put one back.

"Seems like yesterday we were just starting out," Dana sighed.

"One thing for sure," Kai started. "We'll never split".

"NINJAGO!" everyone smiled and shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

THE END

***Well here is the VERY end of this story... My final farewell and thank you speech XD:**

**Honestly thank you everyone who's followed and favorited this story! You have made this an amazing experience! I hope you'll continue to follow my stories because guess what? WAY MORE is coming! And I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as this :) **

**Casting has been slow for the show... one girl who was gonna tryout for Misako and Lloyd hasn't tried out yet... and I might just give the part to my friend Nette... and maybe I'll do Lloyd... IDK... but there are still parts available, primarily for the parents... I might ask my friend Hutch to do some voices...**

**So I'll be trying to write the sequel... for now please enjoy the sub story "Their Past, Their Story" which is basically the full back story to this. And has far more detail than the flashback chapter :) **

**Again thanks and I look forward to continuing entertaining you with stories! **

**~Marissa 3**


End file.
